The Pokemon Trainer Duelist (Rewritten)
by MegaHeracross214
Summary: After a fiasco involving Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina a Pokemon trainer loses his ability to stay in this Pokemon world so Arceus send him to a different dimension with a different kind of monster. This is a rewrite.
1. Prolouge

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **In this story Yu-Gi-Oh! is set in the past, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is set in the present, and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's; Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal; and Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V are set in the future with Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal being farther in the future than 5D's and Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V being father in the future than Zexal.**

Xx was sleeping in his bed in his room in Vaniville Town in the Kalos region after stopping an evil person tried to conquer the Kalos region with Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina when Arceus appeared in his dreams. He asked, "What's with the visit? The Alpha Pokemon told him that because he was hit by the Temporal, Spacial, and Renegade Pokemon he losing his ability to stay on this world. Arceus also said that he was going to sent the camouflage clad Pokemon trainer to an alternate world but he wasn't going to send Xx to an alternate Pokemon world because he believes that he should try something different but still with monsters but instead of Pocket Monsters they are Duel Monsters and the Alpha Pokemon decided to do something to give the Pokemon trainer something more familiar as he handed Xx a Duel Monster card in gold metallic print on the top of the card was Pokemon "Number 652 Chesnaught". The Alpha Pokemon stated that there will be 807 different different Pokemon from Bulbasaur to Zeraora as well as different varieties of certain Pokemon, that he will teach him the rules, Xx could communicate with them, giving him a licence for a duel runner, turn his bicycle imake him a duel disk, and that there are some prejudice in that Xx could stop. Xx agreed with Arceus' ideas and reasoning. Arceus said, "Let's get started."

Arceus turned Xx's bicycle into a duel runner, created him a licence, taught him the rules for both ground dueling as well as turbo dueling, taught how to ride a duel runner, made the cards, how to communicate with said cards, made him a duel disk, and what prejudices exist there. After about three months Xx was ready so Arceus sent him to a Yu-Gi-Oh! world but because of the temporal powers of Dialga it would be easier for Arceus to send Xx to either the past or the future. The Alpha Pokemon decided to send him somewhere in the future.

Xx landed in New Domino City the first thing he decided to do was to get a job. The job he ended up getting was that he had to watch over a pair of rich kids in the Tops District because their parents are very busy. Xx was glad he's good with kids and hopes that they aren't rich brats that will actually listen to him. He decided that he'll have to see for himself. It turns out that the kids' names and personalities are the excitable Leonard who prefers Leo and the calm and collected Luna plus they weren't rich brats they're just rich kids with personality.


	2. Dial On! Roar, Morphtronic Deck

**I don't own Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Five years later

A young man wearing a pair of olive camouflage pants, olive camouflage T-shirt, olive socks, olive steel toed boots, olive backpack, and olive camouflage knit hat was remembering that particular fiasco. When he saw a young man unconscious outside from a living room window and decided to bring him inside to find more after discussing the situation with "Pokemon Number 65 Alakazam" and "Pokemon Number 376 Metagross". Xx decided to bring him in and put the unknown young man on the couch to find out more about the young man.

The kids that Xx is watching find the young man laying on the couch. The twins saw a criminal mark on his face when Luna was confused about it Leo told her what it means. Next Luna communicated with his cards and find out that the young man isn't bad just sad and plus they were angry at being taken from him especially one in particular. Then she wondered who brought him in when Xx walked in the room as well as saying that he brought him in because he wanted answers and he couldn't get them from him while unconscious. The young regained consciousness he asked, "Who brought me here?" Leo and Luna pointed to Xx so the young man in olive stated that he wanted answers when Leo found "Pokemon Number 716 Xerneas" on the floor and asked whose is it. Xx answered with mine and he can duel but hasn't had an official duel in 6 months. He stated that there's over 800 cards like it as Leo handed it to Xx. Then the young man introduced himself as Yusei then Leo, Luna, and Xx introduced themselves. Xx told Luna that she received an invitation to participate in the Fortune Cup like he did. Luna didn't want to participate but Xx stated that Goodwin already signed you up and stated that both you and Leo look identical plus you two wear pretty much the same unisex outfits. They would only find out if they're really paying attention and only after Luna's first duel at the very least at that. Leo then challenged Yusei to a duel.

Leo draws "Morphtronic Celfon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/100) in Attack Position. He then activates the Attack Position effect of "Morphtronic Celfon" to roll a die. The result is a three, so Leo checks the top three cards of his Deck. He finds "Morphtronic Magnen" among the picked up cards, so he Special Summons "Morphtronic Magnen" (800/800) in Attack Position and returns the remaining cards to his Deck. Leo Sets a card.

Yusei draws "Speed Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (900/400) in Attack Position. Yusei enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior" to double the latter's ATK ("Speed Warrior": 900 1800/400). "Speed Warrior" attacks "Morphtronic Magnen", but Leo activates his face-down "Morphtransition" to negate the attack and switch "Morphtronic Magnen" to Defense Position. Due to the Defense Position effect of "Morphtronic Magnen", Yusei is forbidden from attacking another monster besides "Morphtronic Magnen" as an attack target. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Warrior" expires.

Leo draws. He then Normal Summons another "Morphtronic Magnen" (800/800) in Defense Position, which forms an attack lock. Leo then activates the Attack Position effect of "Morphtronic Celfon" to roll a die. The result is a two, so Leo checks the top two cards of his Deck. He finds "Morphtronic Datatron" among the picked up cards, so he Special Summons "Morphtronic Datatron" (1200/600) in Attack Position and returns the remaining cards to his Deck.

Leo then activates "Gadget Box", which allows him to Special Summon a "Gadget Token" once per turn but it can't attack. If Leo uses this effect three times, "Gadget Box" will be destroyed. He activates the effect of "Gadget Box" to Special Summon a "Gadget Token" (0/0) in Attack Position. Leo then activates the Attack Position effect of "Morphtronic Datatron" to Tribute the "Gadget Token" and inflict 600 damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 3400).

Yusei draws "Card Rotator" and subsequently activates it to switch the Battle Positions of all monsters on Leo's side of the field by sending "Nitro Synchron" from his hand to the Graveyard; the two "Morphtronic Magnens" switch to Attack Position while "Celfon" and "Datatron" switch to Defense Position. Yusei then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. This activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to Special Summon "Nitro Synchron" (300/100) from his Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated.

Yusei tunes "Speed Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2 300/1300) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Junk Warrior" with "Nitro Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. "Nitro Warrior" attacks and destroys one "Morphtronic Magnen" (Leo 4000 2000). Yusei then activates the second effect of "Nitro Warrior" to switch "Morphtronic Celfon" to Attack Position and let "Nitro Warrior" attack it. "Nitro Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Morphtronic Celfon" (Leo 2000 0).

Yusei walks over to Leo, and offers some comfort saying he could tell that Leo enjoyed dueling from the bottom of his heart. But his dueling was self centered. He was satisfied, with just getting his four "Morphtronics" together, but hadn't planned on how to counter if their effects were to be reversed. Yusei then finishes by saying that if he were to duel all smug, he'd be on a long path to becoming the king. Leo then lowers his head, and Luna comforts her brother by putting a hand on his shoulder and tells him to cheer up. After the twins and Xx fall asleep, Yusei sneaks out, leaving behind a note and two custom made duel disks for Leo and Luna.

Lazar informs Goodwin, that all the invitations but Yusei's have been sent out. He also briefs him in on Yusei's status, that he has recovered his Deck and Duel Runner and is currently hiding in Tops. Lazar then asked "What about this Xx character."

Goodwin responded with, "He's a young man whose combination of strategy and sheer power makes him a deadly opponent who has defeated every opponent he's faced and is rumored to be a psychic duelist. He hasn't had a duel in a while."

Trudge is trying to get into to the Tops residential area, where Yusei is now staying with Leo, Luna, and Xx, but being a Satellite investigator, he requires authorization to conduct the investigation. A guard refuses to let Trudge in for this reason. Trudge is outraged saying that the Securities in the Tops area treat him like the Satellite scum. Trudge's assistant says that those type Securities flaunt about being native born. Knowing Yusei is in there, Trudge says they must find another way of capturing him.

Trudge and other Securities surround the area, to attempt to leave Yusei no escape. Blister secretly watches them.

Night falls and Trudge remains waiting for him to come out. Eventually Yusei comes out and Trudge pulls his Duel Runner out in front of him. Before Trudge tries to cause trouble for Yusei, Lazar appears, identifying himself as head of special investigations. He has come to give Yusei a message from the director, Rex Goodwin. Trudge argues that Yusei stole the Duel Runner from the Security Warehouse, but Lazar reminds him it is in his best interest not to disobey the director's orders. Lazar hands Yusei a picture of his Satellite friends, Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin and an invitation to the Fortune Cup. Should he refuse to enter, the four in the picture would receive pain beyond his wildest imagination.


	3. Welcome to the Fortune Cup

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Blister prevents sector security from tracking Yusei via the criminal mark. Then Yusei, Leo, Luna, Xx, Tanner, and Yanagi meet the Black Rose Witch.

Before the contestants of the Fortune Cup appear at the ceremony, Yusei, Leo, Luna, Dexter, Yanagi, Tanner, and Xx prepare in a corridor. Leo, now disguised as Luna, in order to participate instead of her, asks how he looks. After getting too excited, Luna kicks him, reminding him she doesn't act like that. As Yusei and Leo depart to the ceremony, Yusei advises Leo to lose the make-up. Tanner and Xx remain silent, positive the Fortune Cup is a setup.

The MC announces the Fortune Cup is getting started, before Jack Atlas and "Red Dragon Archfiend" entertain the crowd. Jack and Red Dragon stop in the center of the stadium and the contestants rise into the stadium. The audience spots Yusei's criminal mark and begin to mutter to each other. Thoughts that Yusei may have stolen an invitation and such are spread among the crowd. Yusei's friends are uneasy, but Yusei tells Leo to pay no attention. The MC is left speechless. Greiger walks over to him and takes his microphone and asks everyone, as a duelist up there, what it is everyone sees. He points to Yusei saying he is undoubtedly a duelist, selected under the same conditions as all contestants. Having cards, marker or not, they are all the same, no one there should be ashamed of anything, he assures the crowd, it is rather them, looking at him, through their trivial rose-colored glasses that are no short of vicious. The crowd remains silent until Rex Goodwin applauds Greiger after which everyone follows. Goodwin thanks Greiger and reminds everyone of the equality of the players. The MC announces who will be in the first round as the screens randomly pair up the players. Leo is put in the first Duel against Greiger.

Rex and Lazar, now in a box room talk with Zigzix on a monitor. They will shortly have all the Signers together. Once they get them to Duel at maximum potential, it will cause the Ener-D system to respond. Zigzix has installed a number of D-Sensors throughout the stadium, which will apprehend a full account of a Signer's response heightened by the Dueling.

As the contestants prepare, Leo tells Yusei to meet him in the finals and recollects on what Yusei told him after their duel.

The MC announces the contestants Luna and Greiger. As Leo and Greiger shake hands, Leo tells Greiger that he liked his speech earlier. Greiger says that he heard Luna was a girl, he seems like a boy to him. Leo stumbles back laughing protecting his disguise saying people think he's a boy, but he'd say he's girl enough as he strikes a more feminine posture. In the crowd, Luna gets angered, saying that she doesn't act like that.

Leo gets excited as he duels, much to Luna's dismay. Greiger wishes his opponent to put up a good fight, even defeat him with the "Power of the dragon." Zigzix is unable to get a reading on his sensor, so he turns up the power. Luna begins to ache as he does this. While Zigzix gets no reaction on his scanners Lazar assures him they have checked that Luna is a Signer. Zigzix informs Lazar, that while he isn't getting a response from the field, he is getting a small reaction from the audience. Zigzix manages to pin point the reaction to be coming from Luna.

Greiger draws "Summon Reactor・SK". He then activates "Star Blast" to pay 500 LP (Greiger 4000 3500) and reduce the Level of "Summon Reactor・SK" by one ("Summon Reactor・SK": Level 5 4). Greiger then Normal Summons "Summon Reactor・SK" (2000/1400) in Attack Position and Sets a card. On Greiger's End Phase, the effect of "Star Blast" expires ("Summon Reactor・SK": Level 4 5).

Leo draws "Morphtronic Celfon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/100) in Attack Position. The first effect of "Summon Reactor・SK" then activates, inflicting 800 damage to Leo (Leo 4000 3200). Leo then activates the Attack Position effect of "Morphtronic Celfon" to roll a die. Leo gets a two, so he picks up the top two cards of his Deck. Leo finds "Morphtronic Boomboxen" among the picked up cards, so he Special Summons "Morphtronic Boomboxen" (1200/400) in Defense Position and returns the remaining cards to his Deck. Leo Sets a card.

Greiger draws "Delta Reactor". He then Normal Summons "Trap Reactor・Y FI" (800/1800) in Attack Position. "Trap Reactor・Y FI" attacks "Morphtronic Celfon", but Leo activates his face-down "Morphtransition" to negate the attack and switch "Morphtronic Celfon" to Defense Position. The effect of "Trap Reactor・Y FI" activates, destroying "Morphtransition" and inflicting 800 damage to Leo (Leo 3200 2400).

"Summon Reactor・SK" attacks "Morphtronic Boomboxen", but Leo activates the Defense Position effect of "Morphtronic Boomboxen" to negate the attack. Greiger then activates his face-down "Damage Summon" to pay 800 LP (Greiger 3500 2700) and Special Summon "Spell Reactor・RE" from his hand (1200/900) in Attack Position. "Spell Reactor・RE" attacks and destroys "Morphtronic Boomboxen". Greiger Sets a card.

Leo draws "Factory of 100 Machines". He then activates the Defense Position effect of "Morphtronic Celfon" to roll a die. Leo gets a three, so he checks the top three cards of his Deck and returns them to the top of his Deck in the order they were originally in.

Leo then switches "Morphtronic Celfon" to Attack Position and activates its Attack Position effect to roll a die. Leo gets a one, so he checks the top card of his Deck. It is "Morphtronic Datatron", so he Special Summons "Morphtronic Datatron" (1200/600) in Attack Position. The first effect of "Summon Reactor・SK" activates (Leo 2400 1600).

Leo then activates the Attack Position effect of "Morphtronic Datatron" to Tribute "Morphtronic Celfon" and inflict 600 damage to Greiger (Greiger 2700 2100). Leo then Tributes "Morphtronic Datatron" in order to Tribute Summon "Gadget Hauler" (1300/0) in Attack Position. Leo then activates the effect of "Gadget Hauler" to send "Morphtronic Magnen" from his hand to the Graveyard and increase its ATK by 800 ("Gadget Hauler": 1300 2100/0).

Leo then activates "Factory of 100 Machines" to remove from play all "Morphtronic" monsters from his Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Gadget Hauler" by 800 (200 for each "Morphtronic" monster removed this way) ("Gadget Hauler": 2100 2900/0). The effect of "Spell Reactor・RE" activates, destroying "Factory of 100 Machines" and inflicting 800 damage to Leo (Leo 1600 800).

"Gadget Hauler" then attacks "Trap Reactor・Y FI", but Greiger activates his face-down "Delta Reactor" to send his three monsters to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" (3000/2500) in Attack Position, ignoring the Summoning Conditions. A replay then occurs and Leo chooses not to attack. On Leo's End Phase, the effect of "Factory of 100 Machines" expires ("Gadget Hauler": 2900 2100/0).

Greiger draws. He then activates the second effect of "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" to send one card in his hand to the Graveyard and destroy "Gadget Hauler". "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" attacks directly (Leo 800 0).

After the Duel, Lazar meets with Greiger. He confirms Greiger's thought that he was dueling a boy, as he shows him paperwork revealing Luna to have a twin brother. Zigzix asks Goodwin how he is to handle the situation as Goodwin grins at the image of Luna in the audience.

Luna, Dexter, and Xx try to cheer up Leo after his loss to Greiger. They approach Yusei, who tells him the experience he got from losing should prove useful later on. Leo encourages Yusei to win, just before Akiza passes them. She glares intensely at Yusei as she passes. The other four quickly step out of her way. Leo wonders what her problem is.

Then the Black Rose Witch easily defeated Gil Randsborg.


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The MC announces the next duel, shall be a Turbo Duel between Yusei Fudo and Shira.

While Yusei works on his Duel Runner, Bolt Tanner tells him about how duelists who have faced Shira have become too scared to duel again. He asks Yusei if he'll use his recently retrieved "Stardust Dragon" in the upcoming duel. Yusei says that he is saving the card for his duel with Jack.

After looking at a holographic image of Jack Atlas, Hunter Pace swiftly speeds towards to the stadium on his Duel Runner, jumping over the guards. He manages to hide and disguise himself as a security officer, sending the guards off his trail.

Whilst hiding, Hunter overhears Lazar talking to Shira. They wish for Shira to roughen up Yusei, but be cautious, since he is the one who defeated Jack. Hunter almost gives himself away as he gets excited. Hearing him, Shira throws a card, "Dokuroyaiba", in Hunter's direction. A mouse then rushes away. Assuming that to be the source of the noise, they don't spot Hunter. After they walk on, Hunter is seen with the card lodged into his helmet.

The MC warms up the crowd as he introduces the Turbo Duel. He first calls out Yusei. No cheers are heard from the crowd as some of them throw abuse at him regarding his marking. As Shira is announced, the crowd cheer for him, counting on him to beat the marked Yusei.

As both Duel Runners take off, Shira's cloak blows off, revealing him to be Hunter in disguise. The MC excitedly announces that the man, who made it his life to defeat the King is now dueling. Many people are surprised, but Lazar coolly stands next to Goodwin, neither of whom have reacted majorly to the turn of events, stating that Shira is out of commission. Shira is shown lying on the ground, beaten-up and stripped to his underwear, cursing Hunter.

The MC slightly nervous looks to a communication screen, with Goodwin. Goodwin says that it should prove entertaining. The MC refills with energy announcing that the duel has been approved.

Hunter Normal Summons "Burning Skull Head" (1000/800) in Attack Position and sets three cards.

Yusei draws "Speed Warrior". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1; Hunter's SPC: 0 → 1). Yusei then Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Attack Position. Yusei enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior" to double its ATK ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 1800/400)

"Speed Warrior" attacks "Burning Skull Head", but Hunter activates his face-down "Zero Guard" to reduce the ATK of "Burning Skull Head" to 0 ("Burning Skull Head": 1000 → 0/800) and prevent it from being destroyed by battle (Hunter 4000 → 2200). Hunter then activates his face-down "Doom Accelerator" to prevent himself from losing Speed Counters via the effect of "Speed World" and increases his Speed Counters by three (For every multiple of 500 damage Hunter took during damage calculation, "Doom Accelerator" grants him one Speed Counter) (Hunter's SPC: 1 → 4).

At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Warrior" expires ("Speed Warrior": 1800 → 900/400). Yusei then Sets two cards. On Yusei's End Phase, the effect of "Zero Guard" expires ("Burning Skull Head": 0 → 1000/800).

Hunter draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2; Hunter's SPC: 4 → 5). Hunter's hand contains "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder" and "Skull Flame". Hunter activates "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder" to Special Summon "Skull Base" (800/600) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates his face-down "Slip Stream" in response. Hunter then Tributes "Burning Skull Head" and Skull Base" in order to Tribute Summon "Skull Flame" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. Since Hunter Tributed "Skull Base" for a Tribute Summon, its effect activates, letting Hunter draw one card ("Acceleration Zone"). "Skull Flame" attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" (Yusei 4000 → 2300). Yusei loses one Speed Counter (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 1).

Hunter activates his face-down "Speed Booster". Now while Hunter has more Speed Counters than Yusei, the following two effects are active. Whenever it's Hunter's turn, he can inflict damage to Yusei equal to the difference in Speed Counters times 100 once per turn. Whenever it is Yusei's turn, Hunter can negate a number of attacks equal to the difference in Speed Counters. Hunter activates the second effect of "Speed Booster" (Yusei 2300 → 1900). Hunter then sets a card.

SPC: 1 → 2; Hunter's SPC: 5 → 6). At the same time, the effect of "Slip Stream" activates, making Yusei have the same number of Speed Counters that Hunter has (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 6). Hunter activates his face-down "Acceleration Zone" to give himself five more Speed Counters since Yusei gained Speed Counters through an effect other than "Speed World" (Hunter's SPC: 6 → 11).

Yusei draws "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2; Hunter's SPC: 5 → 6). At the same time, the effect of "Slip Stream" activates, making Yusei have the same number of Speed Counters that Hunter has (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 6). Hunter activates his face-down "Acceleration Zone" to give himself five more Speed Counters since Yusei gained Speed Counters through an effect other than "Speed World" (Hunter's SPC: 6 → 11).

Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder" to Special Summon "Quillbolt Hedgehog" (800/800) in Defense Position. Yusei then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" (900/400) from his Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated.

Yusei tunes "Speed Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Junk Warrior", it gains ATK equal to the ATK of all Level 2 or below monsters on Yusei's side of the field ("Junk Warrior": 2300 → 3100/1300). "Junk Warrior" attacks "Skull Flame", but Hunter activates the first effect of "Speed Booster" to negate the attack. Yusei Sets a card.

Hunter draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7; Hunter's SPC: 11 → 12). Hunter then activates "Speed Spell - Accelerate Draw" to draw two cards ("Speed Spell - The End of the Storm" and "Speed King - Skull Flame"). He then activates "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm" to destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to each player for each of their destroyed monsters (Hunter 2200 → 1900; Yusei 1900 → 1300). Hunter then removes from play "Skull Flame" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Speed King Skull Flame" (3000/2300) in Attack Position.

"Speed King Skull Flame" attacks directly, but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself face-down. Hunter activates the second effect of "Speed Booster" (Yusei 1300 → 800). Hunter then activates the effect of "Speed King Skull Flame" to inflict 400 damage to Yusei for every "Burning Skull Head" that in his Graveyard (Yusei 800 → 400).

Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Shift Down". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 7 → 8; Hunter's SPC: 12). Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Shift Down" to decrease his Speed Counters by six (Yusei's SPC: 8 → 2) and draw two cards. Yusei then Normal Summons "Nitro Synchron" (300/100) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to revive itself (800/800) in Defense Position. Yusei then activates his face-down "Give and Take" to Special Summon "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) from his Graveyard to Hunter's side of the field in Defense Position and increase the Level of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" by the Level of "Junk Synchron" ("Quillbolt Hedgehog": Level 2 → 5).

Yusei tunes "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Nitro Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog", it is removed from play. The effect of "Nitro Synchron" then activates, letting Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Gap Storm.

Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Gap Storm" to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. "Nitro Warrior" attacks "Speed King Skull Flame". The first effect of "Nitro Warrior" activates, increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Nitro Warrior": 2800 → 3800/1800). "Nitro Warrior" then destroys "Speed King Skull Flame" (Hunter 1900 → 1100). After damage calculation, the first effect of "Nitro Warrior" expires ("Nitro Warrior": 3800 → 2800/1800). Yusei then activates the second effect of "Nitro Warrior" to switch "Junk Synchron" to Attack Position and let "Nitro Warrior" attack it. "Nitro Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Junk Synchron" (Hunter 1100 → 0).


	5. Return to the Spirit World

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Lazar talks with Frank in a poorly lit chamber. Light peers in through a barred window, leaving most of Frank's face hidden in shadow. Lazar is sorry that Frank lost easily to Xx. There is a certain duelist they would appreciate him saving his abilities for.

The crowd watch Yusei, who has just won his Turbo Duel against Hunter Pace. Leo boasts to Dexter about Yusei's skills, until he is shot down by Luna, who reminds him how he lost in the first round. Leo buries his shame, acting innocent, as he says Luna is the one who lost. As the two bicker the MC announces that Goodwin has made a proposition. All players who lost in the first round are to participate in a consolation game. Leo gets excited ready to play as Luna again. As Leo looks though his Deck, considering reorganizing it, he asks Luna if he can borrow her clothes again. Another disagreement between the duo is cut off by the MC as he prepares to call out the participants in the next Duel. Luna's name is called out, Leo stands up, without having made any change in outfit, but the spotlight drops on Luna.

In a competitor's room Greiger notes that that must be the real Luna, the impostor, he dueled, showed some fine dueling. He wonders how the real thing will fare. Luna gets uneasy, considering what to do. She doesn't want to duel, considering she gets really tired from dueling. The crowds chants for Luna begin to heat up. Leo sits back disappointed, that after getting a chance to duel Yusei, he's sorry to see it has to end like this. Luna reluctantly steps up and gathers her Duel Disk under her arms.

As Luna leaves her companions, Yanagi asks Leo about her Deck. Leo tells him how Luna had built a "Spirit Deck", since she was able to communicate with Duel Spirits, who told her to make a Spirit Deck. Slightly puzzled, Tanner asks that that be ran by him again. Leo continues as he says that she gets tired after hearing the Spirit's voices, explaining why she gets tired after a Duel. Timidly Luna makes her way down a flight of steps to the arena with the spotlight and the audience's attention following her.

Jack having just learned Luna is a Signer talks with Rex Goodwin, who explains that the consolation game, is to affirm that she is a Signer. A click of his finger summons a holographic screen of Zigzix. Whilst twirling, Zigzix takes lapses to explain that they need a small reading on his D-Sensor to prove she is a Signer. A wave of Goodwin's hand dismisses the projection. He then pulls another holographic screen of Luna. He touches some buttons on the screen, as he tells how they entered her in the tournament upon learning of an incident from eight years ago. A swish of his hand pushes the screen over to Jack and causes a number more screens of Luna eight years ago to crop up around it. He informs Jack, that eight years ago, Luna had fallen into a coma, while dueling. Pointing his finger in front of him calls up another projection of Leo in the audience. Leo had always been by her side, calling her name. One month later she recovered, he explains. Lazar interrupts as Jack asks how this relates to Signers, telling him that after the coma, she claimed to have been in the World of Duel Monster Spirits for that time. Lazar works the magic with the projections as he brings up one of the Nazca Lines, while talking about theories of the origins of Duel Monsters. Goodwin continues that after the eight years, neither of the twins have any recollection of those events. He feels that taking her back to that world is in order, as they might learn her true power. Jack also asks if Xx is a signer as well. Goodwin says no he's more like Akiza but much calmer. Despite his calmness his opponents will still get hurt by his monsters' attacks.

The duel Professor Frank vs Luna commences.

Luna draws "Sunny Pixie" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/400) in Defense Position.

Frank draws and summons "Symmetry Rorschach" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1200) in Attack Position. "Symmetry Rorschach" then attacks and destroys "Sunny Pixie". The effect of "Symmetry Rorschach" then activates, revealing Luna's top card ("Kuribon"). Frank then Sets two cards.

Luna draws "Kuribon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/200) in Attack Position. Frank then activates his face-down "Light to the Depths" to send the top five cards of Luna's Deck to the Graveyard (among them are "Swords of Revealing Light" and "Fairy King Truesdale"). The next top card after those cards, "Ancient Forest", is then added to Luna's hand. If Luna does not activate the card that was just added to her hand by the end of this turn, she will take 2000 damage.

Luna activates "Ancient Forest". Now, monsters cannot be summoned in Defense Position or be changed into Defense Position and if a monster attacks, it will be destroyed at the end of that turn's Battle Phase.

Frank draws. He then activates his face-down "Gestalt Trap" and targets "Kuribon" for its effect. Now as long as "Gestalt Trap" is face-up, the ATK of "Kuribon" will be reduced to 0 ("Kuribon": 300 0/200) and its effects will be negated. Frank then equips "Kuribon" with "Immortal Homeostasis". Now, "Kuribon" can't be destroyed by battle and during each of Luna's Standby Phases, she will take 300 damage should the ATK of "Kuribon" be different from its original ATK.

Frank Tributes "Symmetry Rorschach" to Summon "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" (2200/800) in Attack Position. Frank's hand contains "Spirit Contamination" and "Pot of Avarice". "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" then attacks "Kuribon". Due to "Immortal Homeostasis", "Kuribon" is not destroyed (Luna 4000 1800).

At the end of the Battle Phase, the third effect of "Ancient Forest" activates, destroying "Ido the Supreme Magical Force". On Frank's End Phase, he activates the second effect of "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" to revive itself (2200/800) in Attack Position.

Luna draws. Luna's hand contains "Emergency Assistance", "Horn of the Unicorn", "Sunlight Unicorn" and "Oberon's Prank". On Luna's Standby Phase, the second effect of "Immortal Homeostasis" activates (Luna 1800 1500). Luna then Normal Summons "Sunlight Unicorn" (1800/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates "Horn of the Unicorn", equipping it to "Sunlight Unicorn" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 700 ("Sunlight Unicorn": 1800 2500/1000 1700).

"Sunlight Unicorn" attacks and destroys "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" (Frank 4000 3700). At the end of the Battle Phase, the third effect of "Ancient Forest" activates, destroying "Sunlight Unicorn". The second effect of "Horn of the Unicorn" activates, returning itself to the top of Luna's Deck. Luna then activates "Emergency Assistance" to revive "Sunlight Unicorn" (1800/1000) in Attack Position.

Luna then activates the effect of "Sunlight Unicorn" to add "Horn of the Unicorn" from the top of her Deck to her hand. She then equips "Sunlight Unicorn" with "Horn of the Unicorn" ("Sunlight Unicorn": 1800 2500/1000 1700). Luna then Sets two cards. On Luna's End Phase, Frank activates the second effect of "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" to revive itself (2200/800) in Attack Position.

Frank draws. Luna activates her face-down "Pixie Ring". Now as long as Luna controls at least two face-up Attack Position monsters, this card will forbid Frank from selecting the monster Luna controls with the lowest ATK as an attack target. Frank then activates "Wave of Ill Intent". Now, Luna will take 300 damage each time a monster Frank controls is destroyed by battle.

"Ido the Supreme Magical Force" then attacks "Sunlight Unicorn". "Sunlight Unicorn" then destroys "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" (Frank 3700 3400). The effect of "Wave of Ill Intent" activates (Luna 1500 1200). Frank then activates "Spirit Contamination" to destroy "Pixie Ring" as a monster was destroyed this turn. On Frank's End Phase, he activates the second effect of "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" to revive itself (2200/800) in Attack Position.

Luna draws. The second effect of "Immortal Homeostasis" activates (Luna 1200 900). Luna then sets a card and activates "Healing Wind" to gain 200 LP for each monster on the field. There are currently three (Luna 900 1500.

Frank draws. "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" then attacks "Kuribon", but Luna activates her face-down "Fairy Wind" to destroy all other face-up Spell and Trap Cards and inflict 400 damage to each player for each destroyed cards with Spell Cards controlled by Frank being excluded from the second effect (Frank 3400 2200; Luna 1500 300) ("Kuribon": 0 300/200).

Luna then activates the second effect of "Kuribon" to nullify the Battle Damage she would take and return "Kuribon" to her hand as well as increase Frank's LP by the ATK of "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" (Frank 2200 4400). Luna then activates her face-down "Oberon's Prank" to negate the effect of "Kuribon" (Frank 4400 2200) and inflict damage to both players equal to the amount of LP that Frank would have gained (Luna 300 0; Frank 2200 0).

The duel ends in a DRAW.


	6. Second Round Showdown

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Leo is furious with Luna for forcing the game into a tie. Luna says that it's better than a loss and she wasn't going to win anyway at that rate. Luna notes that Leo seems to have no memory of talking to her in the Duel Monster Spirits World. She begins to wonder what Frank meant by Signer. Looking down, she fingers her sleeve, considering checking her arm, where the dragon birthmark was showing. Yanagi asks if she's okay, while the others point out that she spaced out for a while during the Duel. She assures them she's fine.

Xx tells the twins that he'll take them home today, shortly before the MC announces the end of day 1 and draws up the standings for the semi-finals. Leo's eyes fall on Yusei's next opponent, Greiger, as he recalls his Duel with Greiger in the first round. Tanner says that Greiger shall be a formidable opponent. Yusei agrees.

Blister and a few others walk off a cargo ship into a harbor in Satellite. A bald man walking off the ship hands a notepad to a man at the harbor, who checks it and tells them that they're loading recycling material tonight and asks if they can make it in time for departure. The bald man turns to the others coming off the ship and tells them to do what they like until then. A driver starts calling people over to his van to come this way to the Satellite black market. Blister joins the driver, who is familiar with him and sits in the back.

Lazar hands Greiger a card, telling him they've readied the card he spoke of. Greiger slides it into the Deck box strapped to his leg. Lazar mentions that it is a powerful card. Greiger has a chance of beating Yusei, if he masters that card, Lazar says. Goodwin explains that they are counting on him to awaken Yusei's qualifications as Signer. Greiger says that he understands and brings up the topic of when Goodwin's goal is reached. Goodwin continues his sentence that then KaibaCorp will provide the aid reconstruct Greiger's village. He asks Greiger how long he has been away from his village. Greiger promptly replies, 1 year and 116 days. In order to return ASAP, he plans to carry out his mission without fail.

The driver advises Blister to be on the look out for Securities as he leaves. Using an electronic tracer he finds his way to Yusei's friend's base. He calls out for Rally, Nervin, Blitz and Tank, but the place is in a mess and no one was there.

He contacts Yusei via the monitor on Yusei's Duel Runner. He informs him that he didn't find his friends, but he broke into their network and found no record of them being caught by Security, but he'll keep up his search.

The MC calls out the standings for today's first Duel.

Greiger draws "Delta Reactor". Greiger Normal Summons "Spell Reactor・RE" (1200/900) in Attack Position and Sets three cards.

Yusei draws "Speed Warrior". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1; Greiger's SPC: 0 → 1). Yusei Sets a card and Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Attack Position. Greiger activates his face-down "Hidden Soldiers" to Special Summon "Trap Reactor・Y FI" (800/1800) in Attack Position as Yusei Normal Summoned a monster.

Yusei enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior" to double its ATK ("Speed Warrior": 900/400 → 1800/400). "Speed Warrior" attacks "Spell Reactor・RE", but Greiger activates his face-down "Fake Explosion" to prevent his monster from being destroyed by battle (Greiger 4000 → 3400).

Greiger then activates the second effect of "Fake Explosion" to Special Summon "Summon Reactor・SK" (2000/1400) in Attack Position. Greiger then activates his face-down "Delta Reactor" to send "Summon Reactor・SK", "Trap Reactor・Y FI", and "Spell Reactor・RE" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" (3000/2500) in Attack Position, ignoring the Summoning conditions. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Warrior" expires ("Speed Warrior": 1800 → 900/400).

Greiger draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2; Greiger's SPC: 1 → 2). "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" (Yusei 4000 → 1900). Yusei loses two Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 0). Greiger Sets a card.

Yusei draws "Wild Tornado". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1; Greiger's SPC: 2 → 3). Yusei then Normal Summons "Shield Warrior" (800/1600) in Defense Position. The first effect of "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" then activates, destroying "Shield Warrior" and inflicting 800 damage to Yusei (Yusei 1900 → 1100). Yusei Sets a card.

Greiger draws "Chariot Pile". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2; Greiger's SPC: 3 → 4). "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" attacks directly, but Yusei activates his face-down "Wild Tornado" to destroy his face-down "Limiter Break". This activates the effect of "Limiter Break", reviving "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Greiger attacks uses "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" to attack and destroy "Speed Warrior. Greiger Sets a card.

Yusei draws "Turbo Booster". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3; Greiger's SPC: 4 → 5). Yusei's hand contains "Speed Spell - Zero Reverse", "Synchro Spirits", and "Massive Warrior". Yusei Normal Summons "Massive Warrior" (600/1200) in Defense Position. The first effect of "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" then activates, destroying "Massive Warrior" and inflicting 800 damage to Yusei (Yusei 1100 → 300). Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Zero Reverse" to revive "Massive Warrior" in Attack Position with 0 ATK (600 → 0/1200). Yusei then Special Summons "Turbo Booster" (0/0) in Attack Position as he Normal Summoned a monster this turn.

"Massive Warrior" attacks "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE". Due to the effects of "Massive Warrior", it is not destroyed and Yusei takes no Battle Damage. Yusei then activates the second effect of "Turbo Booster" to Tribute the latter and destroy "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE". Greiger activates his face-down "Chariot Pile". Now once during each of his turns, Greiger can inflict 800 damage to Yusei, but Yusei can negate that effect by Tributing one monster. If Yusei attacks Greiger with a monster, Greiger can pay 800 LP to negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster.

Greiger draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4; Greiger's SPC: 5 → 6). Greiger then activates the first effect of "Chariot Pile", but Yusei Tributes "Massive Warrior" to negate the effect.

Yusei draws "Junk Synchron". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5; Greiger's SPC: 6 → 7). Yusei then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to revive "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard (900/400) in Defense Position with its effects negated. Yusei tunes "Speed Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. "Junk Warrior" attacks directly, but Greiger activates the second effect of "Chariot Pile" (Greiger 3400 → 2600) to negate the attack and destroy "Junk Warrior". Yusei Sets a card.

Greiger draws "Black Salvo". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6; Greiger's SPC: 7 → 8). Greiger then Normal Summons "Black Salvo" (100/1100) in Attack Position, which activates the effect of "Black Salvo" to revive "Trap Reactor・Y FI" (800/1800) in Defense Position with its effects negated. Greiger tunes "Trap Reactor・Y FI" with "Black Salvo" to Synchro Summon "Dark Strike Fighter" (2600/1800) in Attack Position. "Dark Strike Fighter" attacks directly, but Yusei activates his face-down "Synchro Spirits" to remove from play "Junk Warrior" from his Graveyard and revive "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) and "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Defense Position.

A replay then occurs and Greiger uses "Dark Strike Fighter" to attack "Junk Synchron", but Yusei removes from play "Shield Warrior" from his Graveyard to prevent "Junk Synchron" from being destroyed by battle this turn. Greiger then activates the first effect of "Chariot Pile", but Yusei Tributes "Speed Warrior" to negate the effect. On Greiger's End Phase, he activates his face-down "Ultimate Flare" to Special Summon an "Ultimate Flare Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. When this token is destroyed, Yusei will take 800 damage. Greiger intends to activate the effect of "Dark Strike Fighter" during his next turn to Tribute the "Ultimate Flare Token" and inflict 2000 damage to Yusei.

Yusei draws "Tuning Supporter". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7; Greiger's SPC: 8 → 9). Yusei then Normal Summons "Tuning Supporter" (100/300) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Tuning Supporter" with "Junk Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Armory Arm" (1800/1200) in Attack Position. The second effect of "Tuning Supporter" then activates, letting Yusei draw a card.

Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Synchro Return" to Special Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) from the Removed From Play Zone in Attack Position.

Yusei then activates the first effect of "Armory Arm", equipping it to "Junk Warrior" and increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Junk Warrior": 2300 → 3300/1300). "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Dark Strike Fighter" (Greiger 2600 → 1900). The final effect of "Armory Arm" then activates, inflicting damage to Greiger equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Greiger 1900 → 0).


	7. Duel of the Psychics: Xx vs Akiza

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

After Greiger's attempted assault on Rex Goodwin, Goodwin hides his hand behind his back and produces a number of monitors throughout the stadium. He appears on the monitors and ensures the audience that as director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, it is his duty to protect them, even if it means his life.

The crowd cheers. Sayer, who stands in the crowd, slightly impressed, notes that Goodwin has just smooth talked his way into calming the situation.

As the security takes Greiger away, he turns to Yusei telling him he must carry out his mission.

Meanwhile in Goodwin's box room, Goodwin asks Jack if he is surprised about his mechanical hand. And tells him that he had lost his arm in an accident.

As Akiza stares at the Black Rose Witch mask, Sayer asks her if she is afraid. Akiza replies that she is going to hurt people again. Sayer places his hand on her shoulder and tells her not to be afraid, she is the future of psychic duelists. He reminds her that he had told her she would part with the mask when she realized her pride and mission. He takes the mask from her, telling her to proudly show her beautiful face and let them know of her existence.

The MC calls out the players for the second semi-final. First out is the Pokémon Duelist, Xx. He declares Akiza as the person whose impact from the first round is still fresh in mind, the Black Rose Witch, Akiza.

Most of the crowd are uneasy with her present. Yanagi on the other hand, infatuated with her powers, says that he'd like to be friends with the witch. Meanwhile Yusei and Tanner, who are in a garage as Yusei works away at his Duel Runner, observe the Duel on a monitor. Tanner asks Yusei what he thinks of the witch. Yusei replies that the Duel will tell.

Akiza draws "Violet Witch" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1100/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates "Black Garden". As long as this card is face-up, any monster that is summoned through something other than the effect of "Black Garden" will have its ATK halved while "Black Garden" is face-up and then a Rose Token will be summoned onto the controller's opponent's side of the field in Attack Position. Akiza Sets a card.

Xx draws "Pokemon Number 43 Oddish". He summons "Pokemon Number 722 Rowlet" (3200/3400 1600/3400). A "Rose Token" is added to Xx's side of the field due to the effect of "Black Garden". Thank to its effect Akiza is attacked directly by Razor Leaf (Akiza 4000 2400). She was shocked when it felt like she was attacked by throwing knives and getting her clothes ripped. He then Sets two cards.

Akiza draws "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" and Normal Summons "Phoenixian Seed" (800 400/0) in Defense Position. "Black Garden" then Special Summons a "Rose Token" to Xx's side of the field (800/800) in Attack Position. Akiza then activates her face-down "Rose Flame", which inflicts 500 damage to Xx due to a Plant-Type monster being Special Summoned to Xx's side of the field (Xx 4000 3500).

Xx draws "Pokemon Number 640 Virizion" (5800/3920) and Normal Summons it with one of his facedowns the Field Spell "Rumination Field" destroys "Black Garden", both "Rose Tokens", "Pokemon Number 722 Rowlet", and "Pokemon Number 43 Oddish". He then has "Pokemon Number 492 Shaymin" attack "Violet Knight" with Sacred Sword (Akiza 2400 0) followed by her getting hurt by the sword. Akiza collapsed after the duel while Xx said to himself that he didn't enjoy that duel.

As Akiza was getting up Sayar was impressed with Xx's abilities and is wanting him for the Aracadia Movement.


	8. Semifinal Showdown

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The MC has just declared Xx the winner of his Duel against Akiza and that he will advance to the finals, where he'll face Yusei Fudo.

Meanwhile in Yusei's garage, Tanner asks Yusei what he thinks of Akiza's card. Yusei remarks that there's rejection and anger, but there's something else lying dormant.

Later in a hallway, Yusei meets Akiza. Akiza grasps her arm over her dragon birthmark. Yusei reflects on their meeting in Daimon Area, where Akiza had called his birthmark a wretched mark. Yusei asks her why she feels as such about the birthmark and what does it mean to her. Akiza replies that she detests all who have the mark. Their talk is interrupted as Leo, Luna, Xx dash over, looking for Yusei, to tell him it's almost time for the final. They both gasp in fright, as they notice Akiza, whom Leo calls the Witch lady. Akiza briefly looks at Luna in disgust but her expression quickly changes to one of empathy, which Luna notices. While she looks at Xx in slight disbelief

Lazar walks over joining the crowd. He congratulates Akiza on her win in the previous round and says that Goodwin would like a word with her. Sayer and two other men appear and stand between Akiza and the others. They tell Lazar that Akiza is tired. Lazar asks who they are, to which Sayer replies that they could just say he is Akiza's caretaker. Together they escort her away, leaving Lazar remark "what an fraudulent group, playing the mystic angel as they do"

Yusei steps over to Lazar and coldly asks where he put Rally and the others. Lazar tells says that Yusei should watch where he stands in this, otherwise... He snickers and walks off.

Leo notes that the witch is scary. Luna tells the two boys that that isn't so. When she sees Akiza, her arm and heart both throb.

Yusei stares at his Deck. He recollects on the feelings he has seen within Akiza, rejection and anger. Both of them point to her birthmark. A third feeling seems to be concealed by those two. He remembers what Luna said about Akiza causing heart and birthmark to throb. He pictures all the people he has met with the birthmarks, assured that the marks are trying to bring them together. The Arcadia Movement, he feels, will do the same to Akiza as a Signer. They must not let people use them like this. He pulls "Stardust Dragon" out of his pocket and adds it to his Deck, feeling he has to give this all he has.

Akiza tells Sayer that she is going now. Sayer adjusts her hair clip telling her that when it seems like she's going to give way to her powers, it will help her. He assures her that she's going to win next time. Akiza looks down at her Black Rose mask on a table before she leaves.

The crowd call Yusei to him as Satellite scum. Yanagi notices their behavior about Akiza. Tanner points out that the fact still stands that she is implanting fear in them with her powers. Leo asks, why, with her being this scary, are all these people here. Tanner tells him that people are cruel, they know there'll be in danger, but they come to watch the sight of someone they despise being slaughtered. Yanagi then asks, "Do they fear Xx for having powers that kind of like Akiza's?" None of them had any answers to that.

Lazar apologizes to Goodwin for not being able to bring Akiza to him for a word. Goodwin tells him not to get too worked up over it. Although the Arcadia Movement oppose them, Akiza is still doing a job that is important to them Xx is a suitable opponent to draw out Yusei's potential as a Signer. He turns to Jack and tells him that he'd like to witness the energy generated by "Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Stardust Dragon" for himself. Jack remarks that he'll let Goodwin experience so much of it that he'll wish he didn't.

The MC calls out that they have reached the finals. The winner will face Jack and have a chance of overthrowing him as King. Both contestants are called out.

The Duel starts off lightly. The MC wonders could this be the calm before the storm.

Xx draws "Pokemon Number 746 Wishiwashi" (1750/2980) in Attack position He then Sets a card.

Yusei draws "Speed Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (900/400) in Attack Position. Yusei enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior" to double its ATK ("Speed Warrior": 900 1800/400). "Speed Warrior" attacks "Pokemon Number 746 Wishiwashi" (Xx 4000 2250). The effect of "Speed Warrior" ended ("Speed Warrior: 1800 900/400).

Xx draws "A Legendary Ocean" and plays it. Then he Normal Summons "Pokemon Number 119 Seaking" (Lv. 5 4 4500/3640 4700/3840) in Attack Position and tells it to attack "Speed Warrior" with Waterfall (Yusei 4000 200) which left Yusei a little winded and wet. A "Mega Stone Token" (0/0) appeared on Xx's side of the field.

Yusei draws. He then Normal Summons "Shield Warrior" (800/1600) in Defense Position and sets two cards.

Xx draws and Normal Summons "Pokemon Number 129 Magikarp" (Lv. 3 2 2000/2440 2200/2640).

Yusei draws Junk Barrage and Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to "Special Summon" "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard (900/400) in Defense Position. Yusei tunes "Speed Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. He then equips "Junk Warrior" with "Junk Barrage". Now if "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Xx will take damage equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK. "Junk Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Pokemon Number 129 Magikarp" (Xx 2250 1150).

Xx draws "Pokemon Number 130 Gyarados" and Tunes it with the "Mega Stone Token" to Synchro Summon "Pokemon Number 130 Mega Gyarados" (Lv. 9 6400/3940) in Attack Position but it has a negative effect if summoned all your other cards on the field are destroyed so "A Legendary Ocean is destroyed.

"Pokemon Number 130 Mega Gyarados" attacks "Junk Warrior", but Yusei removes from play "Shield Warrior" from his Graveyard to prevent "Junk Warrior" from being destroyed by battle this turn. Yusei then activates his face-down "Spirit Force" to reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0 and add "Junk Synchron" from his Graveyard to his hand.

Yusei draws "Prevention Star". He then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to revive "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Defense Position. Yusei then tunes "Junk Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei then ends his turn.

Xx has "Pokemon Number 130 Mega Gyarados" to attack "Stardust Dragon" but Yusei activates one of his face down cards "Mirror Force" which destroys "Pokemon Number 130 Mega Gyarados" Xx then ends his turn.

Yusei then has "Stardust Dragon" attack Xx directly (Xx 1150 0).

The MC declares Yusei the winner.

Xx said, "Yusei that's the first time an opponent used "Mirror Force" against me."


	9. The Fortune Cup Finale

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Rally, Nervin, Blitz and Tank are locked inside a chamber. Nervin tries forcing open the door. Tank tells him to forget it. Blitz gets frustrated and recollects on how they had been captured by a group of armed men in balaclavas had approached them. Rally asks why this has happened to them.

Meanwhile at the stadium, as Akiza is escorted by Sayer her dragon birthmark is still glowing. Yusei looks at his arm, seeing his still glowing. The same happens with Luna, letting Yanagi notice she is a Signer. The marks stop glowing, but unlike before, Yusei's mark remains visible on his arm. He looks up at Goodwin's box room, where inside Jack speaks with Goodwin before his mark also starts to glow.

Yusei dashes up the steps to speak with Tanner, Yanagi, Leo, Luna, Xx, and Dexter. He tells them that they must get out of here quickly. With four Signers present, he feels it is too dangerous after seeing the damage caused by two Signers dueling. Luna is still concerned about Yusei's friends, but Yusei tells her that he's going to talk with Goodwin about them. Yusei heads back down the stairs as he goes to meet Goodwin. The others then leave by going up the stairs. After they leave, they are surrounded by a group of men in suits and approached by Lazar, who informs them that they cannot allow them to vacate the premises. Tanner seizes Lazar by the collar, as he says he'll just have to get past him by force then. Lazar snickers and points out that such actions may result in bad consequences for Yusei's friends. Tanner releases Lazar, who sends them back to their seats.

Yusei dashes down a hallway, where he is interrupted by two men in suits. He quickly attacks and disposes of both men.

Inside Goodwin's box room, Goodwin is speaking with Trudge, while Jack and Mina listen. Trudge recommends that Goodwin call off the tournament. Something has gotten loose into the tournament. He's not sure what it is, but people in the audience are getting injured, so it would be dangerous to proceed. Goodwin agrees that he is right, but insists that the tournament continue, since citizens have had their hearts set on it; calling off the finals would cause Sector Security to lose prestige.

Yusei interrupts, asking who gives a damn about their prestige. Trudge gets enraged with Yusei trespassing. Yusei asks Trudge, if he could excuse them, while he talks with Goodwin. Trudge seizes him, but Goodwin orders another two suited men to take him out of the room. Kicking and screaming Trudge yells back that he will crush Yusei.

Yusei brings up that Goodwin kidnapped his friends and forced him to enter the tournament. Mikage is surprised to hear this. Yusei then asks why is going through all this trouble. Jack intervenes and says that he'll answer instead. He pulls off his glove revealing his dragon birthmark, stating that to be the reason. Goodwin's goal is to gather together those who have that mark, he explains and Goodwin exploited him, by praising him as King. Goodwin questions Jack, asking was it not his desire to be a Duel King. Jack frowns replying "only as the King I desired to be".

Jack finishes recollecting the story of his departure from Satellite, noting that Yusei didn't chose the card, but his friend. And he himself chose the path of a King, distinct from Yusei. None of that matters now, he says before turning to Goodwin and ordering that the hostages be released. Yusei won't run away now, he explains, and that releasing them is the least Goodwin can pay back as a reward for a clown. "If that's the King's stand on the matter, so be it.", Goodwin says.

The door to Blitz, Tank, Nervin and Rally's chamber opens. They come out, finding themselves in a scrapyard and that they had been inside a large crate. They hear the MC and turn to see a monitor, airing the Fortune Cup final, amongst other discarded material. They are surprised to see that Yusei is dueling Jack and that he has a criminal mark.

Yusei pulls up to his starting position and sees his friends in the scrapyard on his monitor. The screen changes to Jack, who tells Yusei to give the Duel everything he's got.

Mina hands Jack his helmet, saying that she believes he is a true king. "As if it wasn't obvious", Jack replies before leaving to start the Duel.

Both Duel Runners are at their starting position. Part of the side ramp on the circuit, next to them shattered by "Pokemon Number 130 Mega Gyarados".

Lazar and Goodwin watch from their box room, while Sayer watches from the stadium entrance, all of whom are ready to witness the power of the Crimson Dragon.

Yusei draws "Shield Wing" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/900) in Defense Position. He then Sets two cards.

Jack draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0 1; Jack's SPC: 0 1). Jack then Normal Summons "Twin-Sword Marauder" (1600/1000) in Attack Position. "Twin-Sword Marauder" then attacks "Shield Wing". "Shield Wing" is not destroyed due to its effect, but "Twin-Sword Marauder" then inflicts piercing damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 3400). "Twin-Sword Marauder" then attacks "Shield Wing" again due to its first effect. "Shield Wing" is not destroyed due to its effect, but "Twin-Sword Marauder" then inflicts piercing damage to Yusei (Yusei 3400 2600). Jack Sets a card.

Yusei draws "Meteor Stream" and decides to save it for later when Jack least expects it. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 1 2; Jack's SPC: 1 2). Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Shield Wing" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Twin-Sword Marauder" (Jack 4000 3300). Yusei then activates his face-down "Synchro Blast", which inflicts 500 damage to Jack due to one of Yusei's Synchro Monsters attacking (Jack 3300 2800).

Jack draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 2 3; Jack's SPC: 2 3). Jack then Normal Summons "Dark Tinker" (1000/1200) in Attack Position. Jack then activates his face-down "Powerful Rebirth" to revive "Twin-Sword Marauder" in Attack Position with its ATK and DEF increased by 100 and its Level increased by 1 (CG Star 4 5/1600 1700/1000 1100). He then tunes "Twin-Sword Marauder" with "Dark Tinker" to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2000) in Attack Position.

Jack has just managed to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend". Since "Dark Tinker" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect lets Jack draw one card. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Junk Warrior" (Yusei 2600 1900). Jack then Sets three cards.

Yusei draws "Hyper Synchron". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 3 4; Jack's SPC: 3 4). Yusei then activates his face-down "Descending Lost Star" to revive "Junk Warrior" in Defense Position, with its effects negated, its DEF reduced to 0, and its Level reduced by one ("Junk Warrior": 2300/1300 0; Level: 5 4). He then Normal Summons "Hyper Synchron" (1600/800) in Attack Position. Yusei tunes "Junk Warrior" with "Hyper Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position.

Since "Hyper Synchron" was sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of "Stadust Dragon", "Stardust Dragon" gains 800 ATK ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 3300/2000) and is granted immunity to destruction by battle. Jack activates his face-down "Tuner Capture" to Special Summon "Hyper Synchron" (1600/800) from Yusei's Graveyard to his side of the field in Defense Position. Yusei's hand contains "Meteor Stream", "Speed Spell - Silver Contrails", and "Shining Silver Force".

"Stardust Dragon" attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend", but Jack activates his face-down "Tuner's Mind" to return "Red Dragon Archfiend" to his Extra Deck and revive "Twin-Sword Marauder" (1600/1000) and "Dark Tinker" (1000/1300) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Yusei uses "Stardust Dragon" to attack "Twin-Sword Marauder", but due to "Tuner's Mind", the attack is redirected to "Dark Tinker", destroying it instead. The effect of "Synchro Blast" then activates (Jack 2800 2300). Jack draws one card as per the effect of "Dark Tinker".

Jack draws "Crimson Fire". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 4 5; Jack's SPC: 4 5). Jack then tunes "Twin-Sword Marauder" with "Hyper Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Hyper Synchron", "Red Dragon Archfiend" gains 800 ATK ("Red Dragon Archfiend": 3000 3800/2000) and is granted immunity to destruction by battle.

"Red Dragon Archfiend" then attacks "Stardust Dragon", but "Stardust Dragon" isn't destroyed due to the second "Hyper Synchron"-granted effect of "Hyper Synchron" (Yusei 1900 1400). Jack then activates his face-down "Fiend Cannon" to inflict 500 damage to Yusei as his monster did not destroy one of Yusei's monsters in battle (Yusei 1400 900). Jack's hand contains "Crimson Fire". "Speed Spell - Overboost", "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm", and "Sneak Exploder". Jack Sets two cards.

Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 5 6; Jack's SPC: 5 6). Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Silver Contrails" to increase the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" by 1000 ("Stardust Dragon": 3300 4300/2000). "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend", but "Red Dragon Archfiend" is not destroyed due to the second "Hyper Synchron"-granted effect of "Hyper Synchron" (Jack 2300 1800). The effect of "Synchro Blast" then activates (Jack 1800 1300). At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Silver Contrails" expires ("Stardust Dragon": 4300 3300/2000). Yusei's hand contains "Shining Silver Force", "Crossline Counter", and "Meteor Stream". Yusei then Sets three cards.

Jack draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 6 7; Jack's SPC: 6 7). "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Stardust Dragon", but "Stardust Dragon" isn't destroyed due to the second "Hyper Synchron"-granted effect of "Hyper Synchron" (Yusei 900 400). Yusei then activates his face-down "Crossline Counter" to target "Stardust Dragon" and increase its ATK by twice the Battle Damage he took ("Stardust Dragon": 3300 4300/2000) as well as force "Red Dragon Archfiend" to attack "Stardust Dragon" again. "Red Dragon Archfiend" is not destroyed due to the second "Hyper Synchron"-granted effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack 1300 800).

Jack activates "Speed Spell - Overboost" to increase his Speed Counters by four (Jack's SPC: 7 11). Jack then activates "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm" to destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to each player for each of their destroyed monsters, but Yusei Tributes "Stardust Dragon" to negate and destroy "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm". Jack activates his face-down "Sneak Exploder". During Yusei's next Standby Phase, Jack can send "Sneak Exploder" to the Graveyard and inflict 500 damage to Yusei for every monster Jack controls.

On Jack's End Phase, "Stardust Dragon" revives itself (2500/2000) in Attack Position due to its second effect. Yusei then activates his face-down "Meteor Stream" to inflict 1000 damage to Jack. Jack then activates his face-down "Crimson Fire" to negate the damage he would take and inflict twice the damage he would have taken to Yusei. In response, Yusei activates his face-down "Shining Silver Force" to negate Jack's "Crimson Fire" and destroy it as well as destroy all Spells and Traps on Jack's side of the field. Due to the second effect of "Speed Spell - Overboost", Jack's Speed Counters are reduced to one (Jack's SPC: 11 1).

Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Final Attack". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 7 8; Jack's SPC: 1 2). Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Final Attack" to target "Stardust Dragon" and double its ATK ("Stardust Dragon" 2500 5000/2000), but it cannot attack directly and it will be destroyed during the End Phase. "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend", but the latter isn't destroyed due to the second "Hyper Synchron"-granted effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack 800 0).

The players then return to reality, where Jack's Duel Runner begins to spin out of control tossing him off. "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" are still present, but petrified. Their holograms however soon fizzle a bit before disappearing away.

Apart from Luna, none of the spectators to know how the Duel went. Leo then points at the scoreboard, and Tanner, Xx, Yanagi, Leo and Dexter see Jack's LP are at 0. Luna calmly states Yusei won the Duel and that means he is the champion now. Up at the tower, Goodwin and Lazar have seen the end result of the Duel too and while Goodwin is unfazed at the end result, Lazar is completely shocked that Jack lost the Duel.

Yusei rushes over to Jack to see if he is alright. Jack is ashamed that he as King, lost again. Yusei explains that Jack lost by giving into his pride of trying to be King.

The MC is unsure of the situation, but Goodwin appears on a monitor next to him "What's the matter? The match is over." The MC calls out that Yusei is the winner and they have just witnessed the birth of a new King, Yusei Fudo.


	10. A Web of Deceit

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

In the scrapyard, Nervin, Tank, Blitz and Rally are still in the scrapyard. Nervin rattles at a TV screen, to try and pick up the signal that they lost, after the Crimson Dragon appeared. Eventually the signal returns and they see that Yusei won and is now King. Initially they stare in shock before they begin dancing in celebration.

At the Stadium, there is mixed reactions among the audience over the new King. Carly holds a camera to her face as she stutters to announce that Yusei has just beaten Jack. Angela appears, pushing Carly aside and reports the same story, although appearing much more professional, while her own cameraman films her. Carly approaches Angela to tell her off. Angela teases Carly saying she thought she was only rehearsing and pointing out that Carly hasn't changed; she still stutters. Carly's anger builds up, but Angela takes off in search of someone to interview. Carly quickly dashes to do the same.

With members of the crowd still cheering for Yusei, Jack is taken away in a stretcher. Some of the crowd start jeering at Yusei. Not trusting him for being from Satellite and having a criminal mark, they start suspect he was up to no good, resulting in Jack's injury.

Tanner, Dexter, Yanagi, Xx, Leo, and Luna rush to Yusei to warn him to get out, before the large crowd of reporters are let near him.

Lazar is shocked and confused over the unplanned circumstances with Jack losing and Yusei becoming the new King. he asks Goodwin if he plans letting Yusei get away with this. Goodwin responds calmly that the stars have started to move in anticipation for when they unify as one.

The reporters search around, but Yusei appears to have vanished.

Meanwhile Bolt, Dexter, Yusei, Luna, Leo, Xx, and Yanagi pass through an underground tunnel, wheeling Yusei's Duel Runner alongside them. Himuro details them in on how the tunnel was made back when the stadium was being built, but nobody uses it anymore. Blister had told him about it.

While some of the gang begin to celebrate some more, over Yusei becoming King, but Bolt and Xx are suspicious that the tournament organizers are up to something, since they kidnapped Yusei's friends. Whatever the situation he feels it's best they all lay low at Blister's hideout.

Luna expresses her concern, telling Yusei that she had fully seen his Duel with Jack and saw the destruction of Satellite. Neither of them are unsure of what it was that was causing the mayhem, but Yusei feels he must stop it. Luna then asks what a Signer is anyway. Yanagi says it's his cue and explains what the Signers are while Xx explains that there are six Signers and six Signer Dragons. The Signer Dragons are Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Blackwing Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon. He also mentioned that the Signer Dragons fought a giant spider was the second time they fought together and that the fifth dragon that fought the giant spider was a different dragon than when they first fought together. He also said the names of the Earthbound Immortals the enemies of the Signer Dragons: the yellow lined monkey Cusillu, the orange lined hummingbird Asila piscu, the blue lined giant Ccapac Apu, the red lined spider Uru, the green lined lizard Ccarayuha, the violet lined condor Wiraqoca Rasca, and the indigo lined killer whale Chacu Challhua.

A multitude of reporters wait outside a room guarded by a number of Securities to question Goodwin. Carly tries to avoid being nervous and pulls out her Fortune Telling Deck. She draws the card "Fortune Fairy Hikari". Judging by the card, her fortune for today is "super happy" and "Straight ahead is the only way. All of your wishes will come true".

Goodwin and Lazar emerge from the room. The reporters begin to ask what happened in the Duel and what was the Crimson Dragon. Angela asks if Jack really lost; some fans aren't taking that too well. Goodwin describes the unusual behavior during the Duel as a glitch in the Solid Vision and that a report on all details of the Duel, will be given tomorrow. Angela asks what Goodwin can tell them about Yusei. Goodwin replies that all he knows is that he was born in Satellite.

Carly is unable to get noticed due to her position in the crowd, so she drops to the floor and crawls forward keeping in mind her fortune from the card. She pops up in front of Angela, cutting off her question, as she surfaces. Carly mentions to Goodwin how it looked like Yusei's arm was glowing after the Crimson Dragon appeared and asks if that was of any significance. Goodwin is put off by the question, but replies that 'perhaps the sheen of Yusei's Duel Runner' was reflecting the sunlight into Carly's eyes, but she remains adamant about what she saw. Angela pulls Carly aside to tell her off for asking off topic questions.

Lazar alerts the crowd, that they shall now end all questioning. The Securities hold the crowd to the sides while Goodwin and Lazar pass. Goodwin glares at Carly as he passes her.

With neither Yusei or Goodwin available for interviewing, the reporters leave for Jack. Carly chases after them remembering straight ahead is the only way for her, but she slips and falls back, losing her shoe in the process.

While in her car, which is on auto-pilot, Carly is contacted by her chief, who is not pleased over her failure to interview Yusei. He tells her to get her ass in gear or she's fired, but Carly promises she'll get a scoop and tells him to keep the front page open.

Carly watches over a clip of Yusei, just before the Crimson Dragon appears and spots the birthmark glowing on his arm. She deduces that Goodwin was playing dumb and there is a connection between to the glowing arm and the Crimson Dragon.

Her radar then picks up the signal of a Duel Disk. Looking to her left she sees a group of people watching a Duel in a yard. She comments that there are many stars in the streets that don't get rewarded; just like her; but she won't go back on the streets, since she won't let this chance slip. But her engine stalls.

A group of 3 Dark Signers sit together in a dimly lit room, illuminated only by a candlestick. With the Signers gathered together after 5000 years, they may begin their battle. The leader opens his hand, setting two spiders free, which climb onto a chandelier.

At Blister's hideout, Yanagi sketches a picture of the Crimson Dragon curled up for Yusei, Luna, Leo and Bolt. Yusei and Luna compare their birthmarks to parts of the dragon. Yanagi explains how the head, wings, claws and tail of the Crimson Dragon, were split up and sealed in the Signers as birthmarks. Bolt points out that they only know of four Signers, Yusei, Luna, Jack and Akiza, yet the Crimson Dragon showed up. Yanagi continues that the fifth Signer must have been nearby.

Luna suddenly passes out after Leo checks himself for a birthmark, but finds nothing. Yanagi catches her and the others rush over. She immediately wakes up and insists that she's fine, just a little tired. Xx stated that a mysterious sixth Mark of the Dragon has always been hidden.

Mina paces around outside Jack's room at the hospital. Meanwhile outside a number of reporters are refused entry as no visitors are allowed. Carly stops next to them in her car, but then drives on reciting that straight ahead is the only way for her.

Three Dark Signers stand on a monument in front of a small crowd of spectators. They preach that the Crimson Dragon has appeared to spread despair across the land in search of crimson blood; they invite the crowd to join them to stop the Crimson Dragon. Small spiders descend on silk strings onto a number of the watchers from a large spider web above them.

At Blister's hideout, Yusei's arm begins to throb, but unlike before. This time it feels like it's gouging into him. He walks over to the window and spots a cloaked man with a glowing purple birthmark, similar to the spider that tore up Satellite. Assuming him to be a Signer, Yusei rushes out to him. The man flees down an alley, leading Yusei to a car park. Yusei asks him what's going to happen to Satellite. The cloaked figure imposes a Shadow Duel. Yusei accepts, hoping he can use it to get info out of him. The two players are surrounded by a circular wall of purple light.

Carly picks up a strong reading on her Duel Radar in her car, she spots the light in the car park, where Yusei and the Dark Signer are dueling. Carly gets out of her car and leaps over a fence before dashing into the car park in the direction of the Duel.

Grady draws "Blizzard Lizard" and subsequently Normal Summons it (600/1800) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card.

Yusei draws "Tuning" and subsequently activates it, adding "Junk Synchron" from his Deck to his hand and sending the top three cards of his Deck ("Speed Warrior", "Healing Wave Generator" and "Equip Shot") to the Graveyard due to "Junk Synchron" being Level 3.[Notes 1] Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" (900/400) from his Graveyard in Defense Position.

Yusei then tunes "Junk Synchron" with "Speed Warrior" in order to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Blizzard Lizard", but this activates the latter's effect, inflicting 300 damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 3700). Yusei Sets two cards.

Grady draws. He then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Blizzard Lizard" (600/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Ice Mirror" to Special Summon another "Blizzard Lizard" (600/1800) in Attack Position. Grady then activates another "Ice Mirror" to Special Summon a third "Blizzard Lizard" (600/1800) in Attack Position.

Grady then Tributes two "Blizzard Lizards" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Tuner Catastrogue" (0/0) in Attack Position (0/0). Because the "Blizzard Lizard" that was summoned via "Call of the Haunted" has been removed from the field, "Call of the Haunted" is destroyed.

Grady then Dark Tunes "Blizzard Lizard" with "Dark Tuner Catastrogue" in order to Dark Synchro Summon "Frozen Fitzgerald" (2500/2500) in Attack Position.

Grady has just managed to Dark Synchro Summon "Frozen Fitzgerald". He then activates the effect of "Dark Tuner Catastrogue" to destroy "Junk Warrior" as "Dark Tuner Catastrogue" was used for a Dark Synchro Summon. "Frozen Fitzgerald" attacks directly. Yusei tries to activate his face-down "Descending Lost Star", but due to the first effect of "Frozen Fitzgerald", Yusei can't activate Spell or Trap Cards when it attacks until the end of the Damage Step. The direct attack continues (Yusei 3700 1200).

Yusei draws "Turret Warrior". He then activates his face-down "Descending Lost Star" to Special Summon "Junk Warrior" in Defense Position with its effects negated, its DEF reduced to 0, and its Level reduced by one (2300/1300 0; Level 5 4). Yusei then Tributes "Junk Warrior" in order to Special Summon "Turret Warrior" (1200/2000) in Attack Position.

Since Yusei Special Summoned "Turret Warrior" by Tributing a Warrior-type monster, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of "Junk Warrior" ("Turret Warrior": 1200 3500/2000). "Turret Warrior" attacks and destroys "Frozen Fitzgerald" (Grady 4000 3000). Grady activates the second effect of "Frozen Fitzgerald" to revive it (2500/2500) in Defense Position.

At the end of the Battle Phase, the third effect of "Frozen Fitzgerald" destroys "Turret Warrior". Yusei activates "One for One" to send "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Sonic Chick" (300/300) in Defense Position.

Grady draws "Drain Strike". He then switches "Frozen Fitzgerald" to Attack Position. Grady then equips "Frozen Fitzgerald" with "Drain Strike", which grants "Frozen Fitzgerald" the ability to inflict halved piercing damage. "Frozen Fitzgerald" attacks "Sonic Chick". "Sonic Chick" is not destroyed due to its effect, but "Frozen Fitzgerald" inflicts halved piercing damage to Yusei (Yusei 1200 100). "Drain Strike" then increases Grady's Life Points by the damage Yusei took (Grady 3000 4100).

Yusei draws "Nitro Synchron" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/100) in Attack Position. He then Special Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" (800/800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position via its own effect (as he controls a Tuner Monster). Yusei then activates his face-down "Graceful Revival" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" (900/400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position.

Yusei then tunes "Speed Warrior", "Quillbolt Hedgehog", and "Sonic Chick" with "Nitro Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. Since "Speed Warrior" has been removed from the field, "Graceful Revival" is destroyed and due to the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog", the latter is removed from play.

Yusei then draws a card due to the effect of "Nitro Synchron". Yusei then equips "Junk Barrage" to "Nitro Warrior". Now when "Nitro Warrior" destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Grady will take damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK.

"Nitro Warrior" then attacks "Frozen Fitzgerald". The first effect of "Nitro Warrior" activates, increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Nitro Warrior": 2800 3800/1800). "Nitro Warrior" then destroys "Frozen Fitzgerald". (Grady 4100 2800). The effect of "Junk Barrage" activates (Grady 2800 1550). After damage calculation, the first effect of "Nitro Warrior" expires ("Nitro Warrior": 3800 2800/1800).

Grady activates the second effect of "Frozen Fitzgerald" to revive it (2500/2500) in Defense Position. Grady intends for Yusei to end his Battle Phase, so that the third effect of "Frozen Fitzgerald" will destroy "Nitro Warrior". This will allow Grady to attack directly with "Frozen Fitzgerald" during his next turn. Yusei then activates the second effect of "Nitro Warrior" to switch "Frozen Fitzgerald" to Attack Position and let "Nitro Warrior" attack it. "Nitro Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Frozen Fitzgerald" (Grady 1550 1250). The effect of "Junk Barrage" then activates (Grady 1250 0).

A spider dark mark missing two legs is shown. One of the legs reappears. The owner pulls his glove over the mark on his arm. They deduce that one of their target Signers got away. However, they're not too worried as they anticipate the Signers will soon be caught in their web.

A spider hangs from a piece of web over Jack's hospital bed.

Yusei returns to the hideout and reports what happened to Tanner.

Rex Goodwin watches Yusei and Grady's Duel on a monitor. He dismisses it as he is contacted by another man on a screen behind him. Goodwin was aware the Dark Signers would appear. The other man asks Goodwin if he'll be okay.

In Satellite, two figures in Dark Signer regalia start preaching about hope for Satellite. They say that the Crimson Dragon that appeared in New Domino City is a wicked god who will bring disaster to this world; Those gathered round them will be saved from this. The threads from a large web above them drop onto these people too. The people begin to chant against the Crimson Dragon.

Rally and Nervin appear carrying shopping bags. Rally tells the group to quit this. Nervin tries to calm him down, but Rally continues and tells them that Yusei is now King; A Duel King has been born out of Satellite; The Crimson Dragon appeared during Yusei's Duel and he's sure it brings good luck. Nervin covers Rally's mouth. The crowd menacingly approach Rally and Nervin. Nervin tells Rally that they shouldn't get involved like this. Rally argues that it's the truth and tells the crowd to check for themselves. Blister watches them in secret as they do this.

Back at their base, Rally looks up an article about Yusei, but is angered because it refers at him as "the alleged King", and implies that he cheated during the duel. Blitz, Tank and Nervin aren't impressed either, knowing that the inhabitants of Neo Domino City never give anyone born in Satellite a chance. Blister enters their joint, telling them that he's been looking for them.

Carly is enraged that Angela didn't get one comment from Yusei, but she's wrote a "half-baked" article. A man opens a door and calls in to Carly to keep quiet until her turn to be questioned.

Carly draws another card, "Fortune Fairy Chee", from her Fortune Telling Deck, which says her fortune for today is "super pinch", but she might gain an edge over her competition, so cheer up. Angrily she asks how she's supposed to cheer up in here of all places. The man opens the door and yells at Carly to keep quiet again.

At Blister's hideout, Yusei still hasn't heard from Blister about his friends since they were aid to be released. Worried about what he's heard about Satellite, Yusei plans to go back. Leo and Luna advise against this as it's too dangerous and Yusei had said Signers should stick together. Yusei walks over to them and says that Signers are always bound to meet again.

A number of Securities appear outside the building, lead by Trudge. Trudge calls Yusei a Satellite scumbag and says that the city is no safe refuge for him. Tanner calls this bad timing, but Yusei sees it as quite the opposite. He walks out to Trudge and says he needs to speak with Rex Goodwin anyway.


	11. Good Cop, Bad Cop

**I don't own Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yusei steps out of Blister's base to confront Trudge. He states that he needs to speak with Goodwin, anyway. "What was that, you Satellite scumbag?" Trudge demands as he reaches out his arm to seize Yusei.

Yusei grabs Trudge's wrist effortlessly, stopping him doing so. He releases his grip and makes his way to a squad car, saying they're going to take him to Goodwin.

Trudge has had enough of Yusei's antics and tells him that this is the end of all Yusei's bluffs and that he will teach him a thing or two. Yusei tilts his head, to stare back out the window at Trudge and replies "Just hurry up".

Carly is set to leave the building after she has been questioned about the events concerning Yusei and Grady's Duel. Before leaving, she is returned a box of her possessions that were detained during her questioning.

She searches frantically through the box for her camera. Not finding it there, she starts to panic and tells the guard to stop playing around. The guard produces a screen. He checks it and tells her that there are no records of a camera.

As Carly explains that that can't be true, her phone starts to ring. She pulls it out of the box and it produces a projection of her chief, who is not too happy.

The chief asks where has she been; they've kept the front page open for ages waiting for her scoop and what's more Angela Raines of the Daily Duel has already gotten a scoop. Carly repeatedly apologizes. If Carly fails to bring them a story, the chief threatens to fire her.

Two guards proceed over to Carly and forcefully escort her out of the building. Carly is upset, but seeing that this isn't the time for that, she pulls her Deck out of her pocket to read her fortune.

She draws "Fortune Fairy Swee", which tells her her fortune for today might be a little unlucky. Undaunted, Carly prepares to cover her next story: The preview for the film Atlas Rising.

The preview takes place at the Party Hall. Some attendants note how it's ironic that just when they try to promote a documentary based on the King, Jack Atlas, at such a grand scale, Jack becomes an ordinary man.

Carly makes her way into the crowd, wearing a gown. She begins stepping from side to side, snapping pictures of celebrities walking along the red carpet. She bumps into Angela, who initially tells her to stop shoving. After the two girls recognize each other, Angela points out how Carly is a mess, coming to the party dressed in something so tacky.

Their attention is shifted after they spot the world's top model, Misty Tredwell. Misty spots Carly, who is surprised that Misty would take interest in her.

She looks around to see what else Misty might have been looking at. Seeing no one else in Misty's line of vision, Carly deduces that she must have been imagining things.

Inside the building, Goodwin appears at the top of the grand staircase. People applaud his appearance and Goodwin announces that a glorious movie has been made. He then asks "What is a king?" and "How should a king be?", before telling the crowd that these answers have been prepared in the film.

Meanwhile, Yusei waits in a room, watching the event unfold on television.

Jack watches the preview event in his hospital room, with his arm in a sling, while Mina arranges flowers on his locker.

Clips of Jack are played at the event. The narrator says that Jack Altas was born in Tops in New Domino City and he invites everyone to enjoy the film. Goodwin prepares to excuse himself, but before Goodwin gets the chance to leave, Angela holds him back for a question.

She says the narration was a bit odd, saying Jack was born in Tops. She then asks Goodwin, has he not known that Jack was born in Satellite, just like Yusei Fudo.

Jack grabs the vase of flowers from his locker and smashes it on the ground.

A crowd of reporters make their way to the staircase to question Goodwin about this. This would mean Goodwin, supervisor of Security, allowed a man from Satellite preferential treatment in New Domino. Goodwin says that he cannot answer such uncertain information and leaves, saying that's all the time he has right now.

Carly leaves the room in order to go investigate this claim. On her way out, she is called over by Misty. Carly's face has caught her interest, she explains. Carly apologizes for staring at her earlier.

Misty makes her way over to Carly. She gently holds Carly's jaw and says that she's fond of fortune telling. Carly replies that she does too, but with cards.

Misty explains that she reads faces. She removes Carly's glasses and claims to see the shadow of death about Carly, saying that she will die soon.

She places the glasses back on Carly's face, telling her that when that happens, they will have a better understanding of each other. Carly once again apologizes and thanks Misty, but she's in a hurry and must leave.

Trudge and two other guards open the door to the room, where Yusei waits for Goodwin. Yusei wants to see Goodwin, but Trudge reminds him that Goodwin is busy. He offers Yusei a Duel to teach him a lesson, if he's that bored. If Trudge wins, he'll be the new King.

Lazar appears. He snickers, saying that will not do and that he doubts the new King would lose to the likes of Trudge. Lazar apologizes for keeping Yusei waiting and tells him that the director is ready to see him. He then instructs Trudge to collect Jack from the hospital.

Groups of reporters flock around the hospital after hearing rumors that Jack is from Satellite. Carly manages to sneak inside, disguised as a nurse, just before Trudge arrives..

After Trudge enters the building, the Dark Signers' spider drops from the ceiling onto him. Trudge tries to shake it off, as it tickles him, catching the attention of nearby nurses. After a few seconds, the Mark of the Spider manifests on Trudge.

In Jack's room, the former King requests to be left alone. After Mina exits, he collects his Duel Disk and gets out of bed.

In the hallway, Carly looks around for Jack's room. She spots him leaving his room and quickly tries to question him, but stutters too much, while Jack walks past.

Carly with Jack's help defeats the possessed Trudge.


	12. Fight or Fight

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Crow goes through a number of drawers in a warehouse, stealing a couple of Decks.

Meanwhile two Securities are alerted of a suspicious Duel Runner nearby. They locate the unusual Runner. After it starts to move its parts without a rider present, the Securities decide to confiscate it. One of them receives a shock on coming into contact with it.

Crow steals a number of Decks at a Security warehouse and plans his escape on a Duel Runner. Meanwhile, Goodwin tells Yusei about the Dark Signers, and Mina and Trudge look into Jack's disappearance.

Goodwin asks Yusei why he rides a Duel Runner. Yusei refuses saying he doesn't have to answer. Goodwin remarks how the bridge they stand on was meant to connect New Domino City to Satellite; Yusei however built a Duel Runner with his own hands and crossed the sea; Perhaps one day he will connect the bridge. Yusei remarks that with Goodwin's influence he should be able to connect it. He cannot do that, Goodwin replies, for he would be connecting the disaster of Satellite to New Domino. Yusei wonders what disaster Goodwin means. Goodwin glances back at him and feels it is now time to tell him the truth.

The Securities unmount the Duel Runner from a truck outside a warehouse. one of the guards comments "Aww, man. This is gonna look sweet in my garage. Uh, I mean the impound center." Crow receives a signal on his Duel Disk, telling him it's nearby.

One of the Duel Chasers worries what Trudge will say if they let Crow escape and activates "Speed World", forcing Crow into a Turbo Duel. The Security Summons "Gate Blocker" and Sets three cards. "Gate Blocker" prevents Crow from gaining Speed Counters, allowing the Security to catch up with him. The Security looks at his three Trap Cards, "Sakuretsu Armor", "Dust Tornado" and "Intercept", thinking he's prepared to counter whatever Crow can do.

Crow quickly Summons 3 "Blackwing" monsters and uses "Delta Crow - Anti Reverse" from his hand to dispose of the Security's Trap Cards. Using his monsters effects, he raises "Blackwing - Bora the Spear's" ATK to 5000 and lowers "Gate Blocker's" DEF to 1000. "Bora the Spear" attacks, inflicting Piercing damage, winning the Duel. The Chaser's Duel Runner stops after he loses.

Two Securities in a squad car continue in pursuit of Crow. They see a chasm up ahead, thinking there's no way he can escape. Crow executes a formation change in Blackbird. A set of wings unfold and a set of boosters on the back blast off, letting Crow soar over the chasm. The securities are left helpless to pursue him any more and worry about what Trudge will say to them later.

Trudge wakes up in the hallway of the hospital, where he was dueling Jack. He has no recollection of what just happened. He spots Mina at the counter. He tells her that he's here to collect the King. Mina replies that he fought the King, and turns the monitor of her computer around to show him footage of his Duel with Jack and Carly. Mina informs Trudge that right now, finding Jack and Carly, whose name they don't know, is their top priority.

Mina slips the chip containing the footage into her pocket. Trudge tells her off, reminding her that that's evidence. Mina scolds him and points out that if people see it, both he and Jack are finished.

Crow pulls up in a yard, where a group of children flock around him. He gives them the cards he just stole, but instructs them not to do anything bad that will get them caught by Security. Otherwise they'll end up with a face like his, he says as he points to the criminal markings on his face.

Crow wheels Blackbird into a shed, where the end of the Fortune Cup is being played. Seeing Yusei is the new King, he shrugs and thinks city duelists mustn't be much. In the English version, he muses that the rumors are true and if Yusei can make it to Domino City, then so can he.

Goodwin tells Yusei that an unbelievable and mysterious fate has been lying dormant in this world, the Dark Signers. He explains that the Dark Signers are the archnemesis to the Signers, they have revived after 5000 years and possess the soul of the netherworld; When the door to the netherworld opens, the battle between Signers and Dark Signers for the world will begin; This same battle has been repeated over the past five thousand years; In the battle five thousand years ago, the People of the Stars, under the Crimson Dragon, borrowed the power of its servants, the Signer Dragons to seal the wickedness within the Nazca Lines and lock the doors to the netherworld.

A flashback of the battle between the dragons and the Earthbound Immortals are shown. The dragons defeat the demons. As the demons fall into the earth, the "Uru" manages to fire a web, which catches "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and drags it in with them. Luna is shown having a nightmare while Yusei hears this. Some of the Nazca lines are formed, each one in the shape of its corresponding monster sealed within. Goodwin explains that afterward the Crimson Dragon was split into five parts and sealed in the human world.

Yusei looks at the dragon birthmark on his arm and remarks, "This is the seal. And furthermore, what appeared in the Dark Signer's arm were Nazca Lines". Yusei asks why the battle between the two groups has started again. Goodwin responds by asking Yusei if he knows about Ener-D. The first Ener-D existed in the depths of Satellite, 17 years ago. Although the control system was perfect, the Ener-D began a negative rotation, whereas it usually has a positive one. This caused an outburst of energy which destroyed parts of Satellite. At that time, a large amount of energy was emitted from Nazca. Goodwin explains that when the Dark Signers appear, the doors to the underworld are sure to open. Now after five thousand years the seal has been weakened and the Original Ener-D Reactor has started to become a door to the netherworld.

To close these doors, they must defeat the gatekeepers, the Dark Signers. The Fortune Cup was held for this purpose, to awaken the Signers powers, Goodwin says.

Remembering his vision of Satellite being destroyed by the Spider, Yusei deduces that the battle will be held in Satellite and tells Goodwin he must evacuate the citizens. Goodwin replies, that he can't do that, for when the people of Satellite are no longer there, the Dark Signers will seek new victims. Yusei curses Goodwin, saying he built Satellite, knowing this would happen and didn't care if the residents got sacrificed. Goodwin points in the direction of Satellite. If Yusei wants to save Satellite, he must defeat the Dark Signers with their combined powers. Yusei points out how there are five Signers, yet he only knows of four and asks who the fifth is. Goodwin replies that the last one shall appear soon enough.

A helicopter with Yusei's Duel Runner appears in front of the two. Goodwin turns to Yusei saying "It is destiny".

The Dark Signers group around the Original Ener-D Reactor in Satellite. Roman remarks that after five thousand years, man was foolish enough to build another one of these. Another says that this time they will become rulers of the surface.

Jack wakes up in a bed. He then remembers his Duel with Carly against Trudge.

Mina and Trudge knock on the door, to which Carly walks over to answer. Trudge apologizes for his earlier intrusion and informs Carly that they are with the Sector Security. Mina continues that they have looked into who she is and that she took Jack. She demands that Jack be handed back as he requires medical treatment. Jack emerges and tells Mina that Carly isn't responsible, he asked her to do it.

Mina asks Jack to come back. Jack asks where would he be returning to, he is no longer King. He tells her, he is now staying here and orders her and Trudge to leave. Carly begins to blush and wonders what's happening; Is Mina Jack's girlfriend and has she ended up in a love triangle? Mina agrees to leave for today. She glares at Carly on her way out. Trudge bows and follows suit. Carly doesn't get what's going on, but she thinks she likes it. Jack looks at Carly fantasizing and tells her he wants to be alone, before going into another room.

Yusei is airdropped into Satellite on his Duel Runner. He looks around and spots Crow and the Blackbird on top of a pile of debris.


	13. Supersensory Shakedown

**I don't own Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Crow and Yusei have a friendly duel.

Yusei and Crow also end up meeting an old friend Kalin who introduces them to "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu".

At night time, Yusei's friends wait outside the infirmary. His Duel Runner, mangled from his encounter with Kalin, is tied together outside. Rally, still wrapped in a blanket after discarding his clothes earlier, clutches Yusei's worn out helmet, hoping he's okay. Yusei struggles with the pain as Dr. Schmitt removes another slice of the shard from Yusei's wound.

The door to the waiting room opens, as Schmitt and Martha emerge. They say that Yusei will be fine once his wounds seal up. Nervin, Tank and Blitz, also clad in blankets after their last shenanigan, signal their relief while Crow shouts out and begins celebrating. Rally interrupts his performance, letting out a sneeze, quickly followed by the other three blanket-clad boys dropping to the floor shivering. All of them are after catching a cold from running without clothes when they brought in Yusei's Duel Runner.

Tanner and Yanagi are shown to Leo and Luna's house at Tops. Tanner checks for confirmation that their parents are away. Luna assures them that their parents are always away and that's why XX lives here because their parents hired him to watch over us. While Leo informs them that they have plenty of spare rooms.

As Luna sits down, Leo calls Tanner aside and whispers how Luna is frail, so she can't go out much. He could never leave her alone, so both of them end up inside, which gets boring, he tells Tanner.

Yanagi calls Tanner out to the balcony-style rooftop, from which he can see the whole city. Tanner sees this as an opportunity to pick up a signal from Satellite. As Tanner rummages for a notebook computer, Leo ponders on Luna's prediction; If it's right, it would mean that Yusei has already started battling with the Dark Signers. The prediction is too unsound for Tanner to make such a call and he decides that they must wait for a call from Satellite. They wonder if Yusei has won. Tanner is unsure, but states that Yusei is not one to give in easily. Leo agrees, gets excited, and starts wondering if he may be able to help somehow.

The group begin talking about Luna's dream, where the Crimson Dragon and its five associates battled the Earthbound Immortals. Yanagi believes the dream may have been an ancient battle. Leo rips out his Deck and flips over the card, "Power Tool Dragon". He asks Luna if it was involved the battle. This sparks a reaction from Luna, as the dragon seems to resemble one from the dream. She tries to dismiss the information as not being overly important. Leo is unconvinced and believes himself to be holding one of the Signer Dragons and that he might be the fifth Signer. Leo starts dancing and singing in anticipation of a Mark of the Dragon appearing on him. Tanner and Yanagi slip over to Luna to ask if its true. She points out that Leo's dragon is robotic and that this was an ancient battle. As they glance over at Leo celebrating, Luna says that she said it to cheer him up.

Convinced that he's the fifth Signer, Leo appoints himself in charge of protecting Luna. Yanagi and Tanner pause before giving him a forced cheer of encouragement. While Xx just sighs but says that "Power Tool Drsgon" looks like "Life Stream Dragon" in a robot body.

Later, the gang continue to discuss the Signers. Since all the dragons fought on the same side, Leo deduces that all the Signers must be on the same side. It makes sense to Yanagi and he begins listing the names of the Signers. Leo promptly reminds Yanagi to list his name. Tanner is unsure if Akiza Izinski is on their side, as it would mean the Arcadia Movement would also be on their side. The twins are unfamiliar with this organization. From the rumors Tanner has heard, they're a nefarious organization that gathers psychic duelists to carry out suspicious experiments. Psychic duelist is another term new to the twins. Yanagi takes the liberty of explaining how duelists with such psychic powers rarely come into the world, from what he has heard. Luna asks why Akiza is there. Tanner is unsure, but assumes she may have her own reasons for being there.

Leo suggests that they try asking "Big-Sis Aki" to co-operate with them. He quickly tosses any concerns Tanner laid out aside, dismissing them all as no more than rumors. As Leo sees it, they have no reason to distrust these people. Yanagi and Tanner consider his theory. He accuses himself and Tanner of being too distrusting, like adults. Tanner sees no harm in simply discussing information with them. He takes out Blister's notebook computer to see if he has a means of communicating with the movement on it.

Inside the Arcadia Movement building, seven well dressed figures sit at a table. Sayer is located at the head of the table, with Yanagi and Tanner on the side to his left. The twins sit across from them on Sayer's left. Xx sits at the end. Yanagi checks with Tanner to see if he knows what order to use his cutlery in. Tanner reminds him that that's not their main priority; Sayer is. After hearing the story of the Signers and Dark Signers from Leo, Sayer agrees to co-operate, much to Luna, Tanner and Yanagi's surprise but Xx is skeptical. Sayer asks to be excused while he sends for Akiza.

After Sayer leaves, Leo begins to celebrate over how well it went. Yanagi is surprised that it went so well. Tanner and Xx are unsure and believes that they shouldn't let their guards down. Leo writes them off as being skeptical grown-ups and wonders when they'll be getting their food. As Luna tries to calm him down, gas leaks in through a vent, causing the four to feel drowsy and fall asleep.

Sayer and four uniformed members of the Movement, equipped with gas masks, enter the room. They stare at Luna, who sleeps sitting up, while the others have all collapsed onto the table. except for Xx whose "Pokemon Number 130 Aerodactyl" blows away the gas. Sayer, referring to himself as Leo's uncle, says that he plans on making both Xx and Luna members.

Tanner, Leo, and Yanagi are dumped in a cell. Luna wakes up in a room with Akiza, who tells her to keep quiet and watch. Luna rises and makes her way to Akiza's side. Both of them stare through a full length window, where they see a Duel arena. Sayer stands at one end. At the other end, chained by his ankles and wearing a strange helmet device, stands Xx. Akiza says that it is a test.

Sayer draws "Krebons" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/400) in Attack Position. He then sets a card.

Xx draws and summons "Pokemon Number 408 Cranidos" (3500/3380) in Attack Postion and he tell it to strike "Krebons" but Sayer activates the effect of "Krebons" but Xx negates the effect by using the effect of "Pokemon Number 408 Cranidos" and destroys "Krebons" (Sayer 4000 1700) and Sayar felt like he got headbutted hard in the stomach. He then Set one card.

Sayer draws "Psychic Snail" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1900/1200) in Attack Position.

Xx draws "Pokemon Number 208 Steelix" (5100/5480) and Normal Summons by Tributing "Cranidos" in Defense Mode which summons a "Mega Stone Token" (0/0) and because of its effect Xx gets to do a Synchro Summon. He combines them to into "Pokemon Number 208 Mega Steelix" (6100/6140) in Attack Mode. He then tell it to strike "Psychic Snail" and the snail is destroyed by Mega Steelix's hard tail (1700 0). Sayar is then thrown into the wall by the duel.

Xx removes the unneeded equipment. Then has "Pokemon Number 384 Rayquaza" to destroy the window and tells Luna to hop on and to grab Akiza while she's at it. Lastly Xx then finds the cell containing Tanner, Leo, and Yanagi and Summons "Pokemon Number 306 Agron" to cut the bars off and takes them to "Rayquaza" and tells them to get on. "Pokemon Number 384 Rayquaza" grabs Akiza and flies out the broken window.


	14. The Signs of Time

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

When Carly is defeated she falls into a purple fog and becomes a Dark Signer.

Misty comes to the Arcadia Movement building and sees a large green serpentine dragon fly away from it. She also ends up becoming a Dark Signer as well as killing Sayar.

Mina shows Yusei and Akiza a video. On screen children undergo fearful and painful experiments. Mina tells the two that they had recovered the video from the half-destroyed Arcadia Movement headquarters. She informs them that the video contains files on how these children had been abducted from their families and subject to live testing. In one video, a child activates a "Hinotama" card on the test field, obliterating a pillar with the resulting fireball. With that in mind, Akiza remembers what Misty had said about her brother and wonders if he had been one of such children abducted by the Arcadia Movement. Yusei notices something is on her mind.

Mina continues and explains that the Security Maintenance Bureau have investigated the case, but the video alone should be sufficient evidence. Mina steps in front of Akiza and tells her that Sayer picked those with more elevated powers and formulated a plan to refine them in a way that would allow them to use their powers outside of dueling, so he could commandeer them as soldiers in war stricken parts of the world. She's glad that Sayer didn't successfully recruit Xx as she was told that to get out of the building he summoned "Pokemon Number 384 Rayquaza" to get them out quickly.

Mina flips her holographic chart around and shows Akiza that she was listed as one of them. Taken by the terrible news, Akiza dashes out of the room crying. Mina shouts after her that she can turn her eyes and cover her ears all she likes, but it won't change the truth. After Mina finishes yelling, Yusei turns and walks after Akiza.

Yusei catches up to Akiza at a table, next to a window overlooking the city. Akiza tells him that she's still glad; Having Sayer accept her outweighed the fact that he had been using her for her powers. Yusei says that he understands and cannot reject Akiza, as he has no right to reject anyone. One thing he is sure of is that there are people who trust and need Akiza. Rolling back his sleeve, he reveals his Mark of the Dragon and tells Akiza that they are friends. Akiza smiles and repeats "friends" as she clasps her glove over her own mark.

A limousine drops the 4 known Signers with Mina, Leo, and Xx at Rex Goodwin's mansion. Goodwin comes out and bows, saying he is pleased to meet them. Yusei, Jack, Xx, and the twins are unmoved by his performance. Jack indicates his mistrust for Goodwin as he calls him shady to the core. Akiza whispers to Yusei, to ask him why they came, considering Goodwin had held his friends hostage and forced him to enter the Fortune Cup. Yusei replies that although he doesn't trust him, with the world on the brink of destruction to phenomena only Goodwin knows the truth about, he has no other option but to come along.

Leo steps up to Goodwin and asks what he wants from them. Goodwin remarks on how Leo wasn't invited. Not being a Signer, Goodwin has no business with Leo and asks him to leave. Luna interjects and clutches onto her brother saying that she won't go in without him. Seeing no immediate other way around it, Goodwin allows him to enter. Then he questions Xx's presents. Xx told him, "I am tasked with watching the twins.

Goodwin leads the four Signers, Leo, and Xx through an ancient corridor underneath his mansion. He tells them that the King was down here before, but Jack reminds him that he is no longer King.

The seven enter a room. After the doors close, the room lights up and the setting changes to that of the Stairway to the Dragon Star, surrounded by the glowing Crimson Dragon glyph. Yusei, Akiza and the twins stare in awe as they recognize the complete Mark of the Dragon carved above an arch. Jack, being familiar with the scene, stands unstirred. Xx seen stuff like it before.

Goodwin says that they are correct it is indeed the symbol of the Signers, which has been passed down as the legend of the People of the Stars. The Signer's birthmarks all begin to glow, in advent to the Crimson Dragon, who then appears around the stairway.

Yusei remembers he and Jack's first encounter with the Crimson Dragon. Goodwin says that the two had been guided to New Domino City by the Crimson Dragon.

Yusei and Jack both disagree. Yusei say that he had thought it was Goodwin who had set them up. Jack says that they were settling the scores and the Crimson Dragon had nothing to do with it. Goodwin replies that that in itself is the fate derived by the power of the Crimson Dragon and that he himself did nothing than conduct his actions according to the dragon's guidance.

Yusei asks if he expects them to believe this. Goodwin replies that it is up to them to whether or not they believe his story and that as long as they are Signers, they cannot escape from this fate. Akiza reflects on the pain caused by her powers, wondering if it is deemed the "fate of the Signers". Goodwin reminds her that she wouldn't have met the other Signers. The birthmark is bestowed on duelists chosen by the Crimson Dragon.

Goodwin continues and says that the fate of the Signers joined and guides them all their fates, including Luna. Luna remembers her first visit to the Duel Monsters Spirit World. Back then she'd never wondered if there was any reason to her being brought there, but now she knows saving Ancient Fairy Dragon is not just her fate, but her desire.

Goodwin says that they cannot deny, that they share the same birthmark and they are chosen as the reincarnation of the legendary Signers. Whether they like it or not, thousands of years ago it had been promised that they would all encounter as so, while at the mercy of destiny. The Crimson Dragon howls as it vanishes, causing the Signers' birthmarks to stop glowing.

Leo remembers that there's one Signer missing and Luna asks where the final Signer is. Goodwin tells them that the last Signer was awakened long ago, which shocks everyone. Goodwin says that the fifth Signer, along with the Crimson Dragon is most likely to appears when the other 4 Signers are in danger. Yusei asks what he means, but Goodwin simply says that before long they will know.

Raising his hand high, Goodwin changes the setting to that of the Nazca Lines, prior to the disappearance of some of them.

Goodwin tells the tale of the Dark Signers; the Crimson Dragon sealed evil incarnates within the Earth, and the seals became known as some of the Nazca Lines. This truth has been forbidden by history and only passed down to "us".

The Spider Nazca Line below the lights up, as Goodwin explains that recently some of the lines have disappeared from the plains. The lit-up glyph below them disappears and Goodwin states that this is the Dark Signers doing.

Yusei remembers his first Duel against a Dark Signer, as Goodwin explains that they possess birthmarks similar to the Signers. Remembering being surrounded by a purple wall of light and tossed around after taking attacks, Yusei describes the nature of Shadow Dueling and their Dark Synchro Monsters, which defy logic with their negative Levels. Since their own dueling is used to is based on the power of life, Goodwin sees it fitting that the Dark Signers' would be based on the powers of the Underworld.

When a Dark Signer appears, a geoglyph will surely follow, Goodwin adds and states that their arrival has now put all of New Domino City in a life-or-death crisis. Yusei agrees as he remembers his Duel against Kalin Kessler, where people in Satellite were taken in order for Kalin to bring out his Earthbound Immortal. Yusei describes their disappearance as them being slain and is angered that it is being refereed to as a sacrifice. Leo and Luna are frightened on hearing this.

Goodwin says that their actions have already exceeded his calculations; the geoglyphs have appeared on the city too and caused many casualties. Yusei had already assumed this had happened, but is upset finally hearing the horrible truth confirmed. Goodwin says that the phenomenon Yusei saw in Satellite also occurred in New Domino City and because of the monsters that appeared from the geoglyphs, hundreds of people that were in their vicinity are currently unaccounted for. The Signers, Leo, and Xx are shocked on hearing this.

The setting changes to the Dark Signers attack on the Arcadia Movement building. Goodwin confirms that the creatures attacking the building are also Earthbound Immortals; Gods which are summoned by the Dark Signers, by sacrificing people. Jack demands to know what became of those sacrificed. Goodwin however replies that he does not know. Jack is distressed, as he remembers finding Carly's glasses after the Earthbound Immortals' appearance.

Rex says that the situation requires immediate action and if they stand idly by, all the people of Satellite and New Domino City will fall into the clutches of the Dark Signers and the entire city will collapse, just like the vision the Signers had during the Fortune Cup. This information frightens even Luna and Leo, who are worried for the safety of Dexter, Yanagi, Xx and Tanner. Xx says that he has gods on his side too. When he got blank stares he says that yes he does like the "Rayquaza" he Summoned at in the Arcadia Movement building and the "Xerneas" that Leo found on the floor of his and Luna's place.

Goodwin says that battle was unavoidable from the start and that the Signers and the Dark Signers are like light and dark. The only people who can defeat the Dark Signers and save the world from destruction are the Signers. During Goodwin's explanation, Akiza remembers more of her troubled past and how back then she didn't see life in the city as enjoyable. But since Yusei changed her ways, she now fears for her parents. Jack says he doesn't care about fate and that he decides what he himself what he should do. Yusei glares at Jack and remembers what Martha had said about letting his friends help him. He feels she is right and the upcoming battle cannot be fought alone.

Yusei tells Rex that he met his friend Kalin, who he believed to be dead, but is now a Dark Signer, after his return to Satellite. Yusei and Jack describe the Duel, how he had gathered people to use as sacrifices to summon his Earthbound Immortal, which was extremely powerful and had the Duel not been interrupted by Yusei's Duel Runner not broke, he would have lost his life.

Yusei asks how Kalin became a Dark Signer. Jack too demands to know this and what the Dark Signers are, but Goodwin feels it may be best if they don't know. Jack demands Goodwin drop the nonsense as he and Yusei have to face their former friend. Yusei says that he is prepared to risk his life to save the city and Satellite and "if there's a way to return Kalin and the others…" Goodwin interrupts him and says that there is no way to revert Dark Signers to their former selves. Yusei asks once again what he means. Goodwin states the Dark Signers are the souls of the dead, who have awakened to their abilities, in other words they are no longer of this world. Everyone worries over hearing this, but Jack argues back that dead people cannot be brought back to life. Goodwin simply states that it is. The negative Level of the Dark Synchro Monsters is proof that the Dark Signers are messengers of the Underworld. (In the dub, Jack insists that Goodwin was keeping secret and Yusei said he wanted to know everything about the Dark Signers. Goodwin says they don't, and that they never lost a Duel, unlike the Shadow Drones, and that victory might be impossible. However, in spite of that, he implores them to continue on in fighting.

As a final statement Goodwin says that destiny is in motion, that there's no turning back now and the Signers must decide now if they want to defeat the Dark Signers or let the world perish, because time is running out for them. The setting reverts to the stairway and Goodwin exits the room.


	15. The Mark of the Spider

**I don't own Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Crow dueled Lazar and had to get away from some black people vanishing mist.

The helicopter comes down outside Martha's refuge. The group is greeted by Martha, Blister and two children as they emerge. Martha is particularly happy to see Jack, after him being away for so long. She reminds him of an old policy they went by, saying "A king always..." and holding out her hand. Yusei smirks and Jack reluctantly kneels down and finishes her sentence, "A king always shows respect to a lady" and kisses her hand. She furthers Jack's embarrassment by giving him a hug. A group of children flock around Yusei to greet him. Leo and Luna are surprised to see Satellite is far from what they pictured it to be. Leo had imagined it to be more scary, while Luna didn't think children would be so happy in a place like this. Xx then showed stating that he got here by flying on "Pokemon Number 149 Dragonite".

To Trudge, Satellite has always been the same. Blister approaches him to ask why a guy like him is tagging along. Trudge recognizes him from when he had assisted Yusei escape the security warehouse, giving Trudge a massive kick in the process. Trudge remarks that he came here under Director Goodwin's orders and teases Blister for coming here by choice. Two children are intimidated by his presence. As he turns and asks what, they run away. Trudge shrugs it off; he sees no value in being popular amongst those "brats", but look at Mina and thinks it is different in her case. On the contrary, he embraces the respect one boy, Taka, gives him after asking if he's part of Security and says he'd love to wear that uniform. While Xx stated that when he got the job of watching over Leo and Luna he hoped that they wouldn't be rich brats and was glad that they weren't.

Inside, the gang hears Martha's account of the black fog phenomenon; after the fog had cleared, anyone that was within it had disappeared. The fog hadn't reached them, so they were spared. Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin, on the other hand, have not returned and may have fallen victim to the fog. Martha is glad to see Yusei has turned Akiza and asks if he's still afraid of Kalin. Although Yusei is still afraid of Kalin and his "Earthbound Immortal" card, he says he has a lot of friends on his side. Jack interrupts to remind Yusei that he himself hasn't become anyone's friend. Regardless, Yusei continues and says once he has a sense of camaraderie, he should be able to overcome those fears. After all, Kalin was once his friend too. Martha is proud to hear this and offers the group to stay the night and have dinner as it is getting late.

Outside, Trudge talks to himself. He discharges Yusei's idea of camaraderie and proceeds to pick a flower for Mina. After imagining giving it to her and tittering to himself, he notices Taka is watching. He unsuccessfully attempts to shoo the boy away as he peers around the corner to see Mina, who is with Jack.

Martha secretly sneaks up on Trudge, seizes him by the ear and drags him inside, where she forces him to help prepare dinner, despite being a guest. As Trudge is also made to clean the toilets, Taka offers to help and starts sweeping the floor. After Trudge accuses Martha of being a slave driver, she asks has it not taken his mind off things. Trudge pauses and realizes she is right. Martha explains that keeping yourself busy makes the grief of a broken heart no big deal and that everyone in Satellite must find ways of coping with hardship. She tells him how Taka had lost his father in a robbery and his home in a fire, but will always remember the Security officers, who risked their lives to save his father. For that reason, Taka wants to join Sector Security in the future. Trudge is touched, but reminds her that Satellite natives can't join Security. Martha replies that nothing is absolutely impossible in this world. Taka finishes cleaning the toilet with a happy smile on his face.

At dinner time, the children at the refuge enjoy the stew. Taka tells them that Trudge made it, causing those who know Trudge to look at him oddly, while the other children look up in gratitude and thank him. Jack just ignores it and chucks a piece of bread into his mouth. Trudge blushes and takes a spoon of the stew, burning is mouth, followed by a full glass of water.

Over the meal, Yusei tells the children that once the Dark Signers are defeated, a bridge connecting Satllite and New Domino will be built, eliminating the discrimination between the cities and allowing the children to be who they want to become. As Taka praises Yusei, Trudge realizes that this means Taka will be able to join Security. Xx was keeping the main reason for being in this world to himself because he doesn't trust any of them enough yet and doesn't plan on telling them anything about his past.

Roman Goodwin challenges Yusei to a duel and when he summons "Earthbound Immortal Uru" he has the recently absorbed Rally duel in his place to torment Yusei but when Yusei defeat Rally's "Turbo Cannon" the possessed sacrifice turns to dust.


	16. Mark of the Monkey Part 1

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

As the Signers face their enemies, the Dark Signers, one of them holds up the "Ancient Fairy Dragon" card and identifies it as the card Luna has been searching for. If she wishes to get it, she must fight him, he instructs. He tells her that he will not run or hide and introduces himself, as Devack, the Dark Signer with the Monkey birthmark as he rolls up his sleeve revealing his birthmark. Luna gulps and eyes Devack, Akiza and Misty glare at each other, while Yusei focuses on Kalin. Roman calls each of them to face their fated opponent in their destined place, cuing each Dark Signer to turn and leave. Although, Carly's face is hidden behind her hood, Jack thinks he recognizes her, after catching a glimpse of it, as she turns away.

Yusei, wanting to settle things now, dashes after them, followed by Jack and Akiza. Yusei stops, unable to see where they have gone and shouts and them to face him now. Roman laughs and tells him not to hurry, the stage for their battles has already been set.

Jack catches up to Carly. Carly starts to worry and tries to get away, but Jack manages to catch her hood and pull it back. he confirmed his suspicions that she was Carly. Carly turns to face him and whispers his name. Jack worries and asks how she became a Dark Signer. She lifts back up her hood and tells Jack he must find her if he wants to know. Affectionately calling him "her beloved Jack", she turns away, shedding a small glitter of tears, and runs on.

Taka, John, and Mitch cry and explain to Dr. Schmitt, that it is their fault Martha got sacrificed. Trudge drops to his knees and blames himself, as he was their and should have grabbed hand, before she fell. He asks Schmitt to forgive him, but Taka and John assure him it's not his fault while Mitch goes back to blaming themselves. The three boys continue to cry, until Jack slams his fists on the table, saying to stop crying and it is not their fault.

Yusei agrees with Jack and blames the Dark Signers, for not just Martha's fate, but also Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin. He then announces that in order to get Martha and the others back, they must defeat the Dark Signers. Everyone looks at Yusei, surprised that he thinks they are still alive. He assures the boys that this is true and they will defeat the Dark Signers, so they shouldn't cry.

After the children are gone, Jack asks Yusei if what he said about the people returning was true. Yusei admits to not knowing and only saying what he wanted to be true. Jack slams his fist off the table and Trudge seizes Yusei, demanding to know the reason for such hopeless lies. Leo puts his hand on Trudges arm and tells him to cut it out, and says Yusei's sad about Martha, Rally and the others being gone too. Trudge than let's go, and silently curses. Akiza says that she believes what Yusei had said was true, but Jack accuses her of only saying that because she has a duty. While Akiza admits that may be true, she assures everyone she now wants to fight to protect everyone and wants to believe everyone's futures are on the line. Mina agrees with Akiza and everyone follows suit.

Blister asks what the Dark Signers were referring to when they said they would meet them at the four "stars of destiny". Mina explains that they must have been referring to the four control units of the Original Ener-D Reactor, each of which are codenamed after a Nazca Line. Mina further explains that she heard the Old Momentum had went out of control, and It's seal was broken. She then says those four controllers were assigned four code names. Mina then explains that the four were named Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, and Cusillu. Mina further states that in Quechuan, they each mean giant, lizard, hummingbird, and monkey. Luna notes that the Spider, Uru wasn't included, which Mina tells them is the codename for the Ener-D Reactor itself. Mina then continues saying that, in order to seal the Old Momentum, one must activate the controllers. Xx stated that two other Nazca Lines also disappeared the killer whale and the condor so we have to watch out for additional Dark Signers.

The group concludes that Roman, being the bearer of the Spider birthmark, is the leader of the Dark Signers and wants the Signers to defeat the other four, before they face him. Mina explains that from what she's heard, the cards Signers' dragon cards that they use, except Ancient Fairy Dragon, who is still in enemy hands, were the same cards originally used to seal up the controllers. Yusei asks if that's true. Mina then explains that she was told that directer Goodwin was given those cards by Dr Fudo. Yusei than asks in shock that if the person who broke the seal was.

Yusei asks if Goodwin said anything else about the old man. Mina says no, and that it was all she was told. Blister asks how the cards winded up in the hands of Yusei and the others. As Mina begins to answer.

Yusei is looking at his Stardust Dragon card, while Jack says that they've playing in the palm of Goodwin's hands as a result. Mina then says that's enough about the directors motives, and then states that only they can stop the Dark Signers, and that the future of the world is in their hands.

Mina takes out a map of Satellite and points to the locations of the four control units. Trudge asks if they should all go together, but Jack insists that would be a waste of time as they will be dueling one on one. Jack then says he will go alone, and then lifts up his sleeve, revealing his mark. He then says if these Crimson Dragon marks want to duel agains the Dark Signers, then there's no point sticking close to everyone. Luna then says that they just got their team together. Yusei says Jack may have a point, and that if they're apart, it won't change the fact that they're in it together. Trudge asks who should go with who.

Yusei, Akiza and Luna deduce the location of Kalin, Misty and Devack respectively and plan to face them. Jack says he will go the hummingbird tower, but doesn't mention that he knows Carly is the associated Dark Signer. Leo says he'll go with Luna and Trudge offers to take them. Mina says she'll take Akiza, and Blister accepts that he'll just be the caretaker and look after the children. Xx stated that he was hired to watch over Leo and Luna so he'll go with them in Trudge.

Trudge and Mina's cars and Yusei, Xx, and Jack's Duel Runners line up, before as they prepare to meet the Dark Signers. Jack mentions that they will survive on their own strengths and Yusei assures the group that being friends, they have strong bonds that will connect them, when they are apart. Jack wishes everyone else luck as they split up.

Jack reflects back on various occasions spent with Carly and wonders how she has come to be a Dark Signer.

Trudge and the twins enter an eerie area, lined with ravens bearing glowing red eyes. Leo looks nervous, and screams after Luna covertly taps his arm. He tells her not to scare him, but Luna replies to stop scaring her like that. Leo then says he got so nervous that his courage almost docked with the crows. She tries to apologize for having him come on her behalf, inciting Leo to remember he is here to protect her and put on his Duel Disk for fighting spirit. Although Luna points out that's her, who will facing the Dark Signer, Trudge remarks that Leo is as innocent as can be. While Xx states that he'll duel Devack since he was hired to watch over the twins.

Luna witnesses a flash and informs Leo that she heard a voice. Leo checks around to see if anyone is nearby, but Luna explains that this is different; She's always been hearing this voice, but it has become louder since they came to Satellite. She hypothesizes that it could be someone from the Duel Monsters Spirit World. As Leo asks if she means Ancient Fairy Dragon, Trudge asks what they are talking about and doesn't believe Leo's claim that Luna can talk to Duel Monsters in the Spirit World.

Kuribon appears in front of Luna and hectically bounces around in a state of panic, while telling Luna something. Luna understands that there is something wrong in the Spirit's World. Trudge looks at her through the car's mirror and wonders who she is talking to. There is suddenly a flash of light, which emits a beam upwards. Yusei notices it and heads over to where it was. After Trudge regains control of the car, he and Leo notice that Luna has vanished. Trudge and Leo argue over whether the light took Luna. Believing it to be more likely she fell out of the car, Trudge gets out to look for her. Xx and Leo soon follows suit.

As he searches the area while calling Luna's name, Leo finds a pillar bearing a picture of a monkey. As he continues to search for her, he hears a voice, say "I've been waiting for you, Signer.". Purple flames spread out the area forming the Monkey geoglyph. Elsewhere Jack and Akiza see the monkey symbol in the sky overhead, believing Luna's Duel to have started.

While the Signers decide to fight each Dark Signer on their battle ground, Luna is unexpectedly sent to the Duel Monsters Spirit World, leaving Leo to fight Devack in her place.

As the Signers face their enemies, the Dark Signers, one of them holds up the "Ancient Fairy Dragon" card and identifies it as the card Luna has been searching for. If she wishes to get it, she must fight him, he instructs. He tells her that he will not run or hide and introduces himself, as Devack, the Dark Signer with the Monkey birthmark as he rolls up his sleeve revealing his birthmark. Luna gulps and eyes Devack, Akiza and Misty glare at each other, while Yusei focuses on Kalin. Roman calls each of them to face their fated opponent in their destined place, cuing each Dark Signer to turn and leave. Although, Carly's face is hidden behind her hood, Jack thinks he recognizes her, after catching a glimpse of it, as she turns away.

Yusei, wanting to settle things now, dashes after them, followed by Jack and Akiza. Yusei stops, unable to see where they have gone and shouts and them to face him now. Roman laughs and tells him not to hurry, the stage for their battles has already been set.

Jack catches up to Carly. Carly starts to worry and tries to get away, but Jack manages to catch her hood and pull it back. he confirmed his suspicions that she was Carly. Carly turns to face him and whispers his name. Jack worries and asks how she became a Dark Signer. She lifts back up her hood and tells Jack he must find her if he wants to know. Affectionately calling him "her beloved Jack", she turns away, shedding a small glitter of tears, and runs on.

The orphanage

Taka, John, and Mitch cry and explain to Dr. Schmitt, that it is their fault Martha got sacrificed. Trudge drops to his knees and blames himself, as he was their and should have grabbed hand, before she fell. He asks Schmitt to forgive him, but Taka and John (or Mitch?) assure him it's not his fault while Mitch (or John?) goes back to blaming themselves. The three boys continue to cry, until Jack slams his fists on the table, saying to stop crying and it is not their fault.

Yusei agrees with Jack and blames the Dark Signers, for not just Martha's fate, but also Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin. He then announces that in order to get Martha and the others back, they must defeat the Dark Signers. Everyone looks at Yusei, surprised that he thinks they are still alive. He assures the boys that this is true and they will defeat the Dark Signers, so they shouldn't cry.

After the children are gone, Jack asks Yusei if what he said about the people returning was true. Yusei admits to not knowing and only saying what he wanted to be true. Jack slams his fist off the table and Trudge seizes Yusei, demanding to know the reason for such hopeless lies. Leo puts his hand on Trudges arm and tells him to cut it out, and says Yusei's sad about Martha, Rally and the others being gone too. Trudge than let's go, and silently curses. Akiza says that she believes what Yusei had said was true, but Jack accuses her of only saying that because she has a duty. (In the dub, he says, "This from the girl who terrified around her with an anger management issue?" ) While Akiza admits that may be true, she assures everyone she now wants to fight to protect everyone and wants to believe everyone's futures are on the line. Mina agrees with Akiza and everyone follows suit.

Blister asks what the Dark Signers were referring to when they said they would meet them at the four "stars of destiny". Mina explains that they must have been referring to the four control units of the Original Ener-D Reactor, each of which are codenamed after a Nazca Line. Mina further explains that she heard the Old Momentum had went out of control, and It's seal was broken. She then says those four controllers were assigned four code names. Mina then explains that the four were named (each one a different name) Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, and Cusillu. Mina further states that in Quechuan, they each mean (in order from how they're listed as Mina talks) giant, lizard, hummingbird, and monkey. Luna notes that the Spider, Uru wasn't included, which Mina tells them is the codename for the Ener-D Reactor itself. Mina then continues saying that, in order to seal the Old Momentum, one must activate the controllers.

The group concludes that Roman, being the bearer of the Spider birthmark, is the leader of the Dark Signers and wants the Signers to defeat the other four, before they face him. Mina explains that from what she's heard, the cards Signers' dragon cards that they use, except Ancient Fairy Dragon, who is still in enemy hands, were the same cards originally used to seal up the controllers. Yusei asks if that's true. Mina then explains that she was told that directer Goodwin was given those cards by Dr Fudo. Yusei than asks in realization/shock that if the person who broke the seal was.

Yusei asks if Goodwin said anything else about the old man. Mina says no, and that it was all she was told. Blister asks how the cards winded up in the hands of Yusei and the others. As Mina begins to answer.

Yusei is looking at his Stardust Dragon card, while Jack says that they've playing in the palm of Goodwin's hands as a result. Mina then says that's enough about the directors motives, and then states that only they (the Signers) can stop the Dark signers, and that the future of the world is in their hands.

Mina takes out a map of Satellite and points to the locations of the four control units. Trudge asks if they should all go together, but Jack insists that would be a waste of time as they will be dueling one on one. Jack then says he will go alone, and then lifts up his sleeve, revealing his mark. He then says if these Crimson Dragon marks want to duel agains the Dark Signers, then there's no point sticking close to everyone. Luna then says that they just got their team together. Yusei says Jack may have a point, and that if they're apart, it won't change the fact that they're in it together. Trudge asks who should go with who.

Yusei, Akiza and Luna deduce the location of Kalin, Misty and Devack respectively and plan to face them. Jack says he will go the hummingbird tower, but doesn't mention that he knows Carly is the associated Dark Signer. Leo says he'll go with Luna and Trudge offers to take them. Mina says she'll take Akiza, and Blister accepts that he'll just be the caretaker and look after the children.

Trudge and Mina's cars and Yusei and Jack's Duel Runners line up, before as they prepare to meet the Dark Signers. Jack mentions that they will survive on their own strengths and Yusei assures the group that being friends, they have strong bonds that will connect them, when they are apart. Jack wishes everyone else luck as they split up.

Jack reflects back on various occasions spent with Carly and wonders how she has come to be a Dark Signer.

Trudge and the twins enter an eerie area, lined with ravens bearing glowing red eyes. Leo looks nervious, and screams after Luna covertly taps his arm. He tells her not to scare him, but Luna replies to stop scaring her like that. Leo then says he got so nervious that his courage almost docked with the crows. She tries to apologize for having him come on her behalf, inciting Leo to remember he is here to protect her and put on his Duel Disk for fighting spirit. Although Luna points out that's her, who will facing the Dark Signer, Trudge remarks that Leo is as innocent as can be.

Luna witnesses a flash and informs Leo that she heard a voice. Leo checks around to see if anyone is nearby, but Luna explains that this is different; She's always been hearing this voice, but it has become louder since they came to Satellite. She hypothesizes that it could be someone from the Duel Monsters Spirit World. As Leo asks if she means Ancient Fairy Dragon, Trudge asks what they are talking about and doesn't believe Leo's claim that Luna can talk to Duel Monsters in the Spirit World.

Kuribon appears in front of Luna and hectically bounces around in a state of panic, while telling Luna something. Luna understands that there is something wrong in the Spirit's World. Trudge looks at her through the car's mirror and wonders who she is talking to. There is suddenly a flash of light, which emits a beam upwards. Yusei notices it and heads over to where it was. After Trudge regains control of the car, he and Leo notice that Luna has vanished. Trudge and Leo argue over whether the light took Luna. Believing it to be more likely she fell out of the car, Trudge gets out to look for her. Leo soon follows suit.

As he searches the area while calling Luna's name, Leo finds a pillar bearing a picture of a monkey. As he continues to search for her, he hears a voice, say "I've been waiting for you, Signer.". Purple flames spread out the area forming the Monkey geoglyph. Elsewhere Jack and Akiza see the monkey symbol in the sky overhead, believing Luna's Duel to have started.

Devack appears before Leo. Realizing he is not a Signer, he asks who he is. Leo states that he promised to protect Luna. Devack calls him foolish, for entering the geoglyph without being a Signer and asks if he wants to die. Trudge arrives as this is said and hears Leo challenge Devack to a Duel, as beating him will spare Luna the danger. Devack acknowledges his bravery, but doesn't believe a non-Signer can beat him.

Trudge tries to talk Leo out of dueling Devack. Yusei then arrives, telling Trudge that he saw the light and hurried over. Trudge explains that Luna disappeared after the light appeared. Yusei considers that Luna may have went to the spirit's world to free the powers of the dragon she duels with. He and Trudge begin to bicker over the idea of Luna going to a spirit world, but Yusei sets their priority on stopping Leo from dueling the Dark Signer.

Yusei shouts down to Devack to stop the Duel as Leo isn't a Signer. However, Devack explains that a Shadow Duel cannot be stopped until it reaches its conclusion.

Leo begins, draws "Morphtronic Magnen", and summons it in Defense Mode and Sets "Morphtransition". He plans using "Morphtransition" to protect "Magnen" on Devack's turn, allowing him to form a lock, by Summoning a second "Magnen" on his own turn.

Yusei tries to stop Leo and encourage him to find a way to get out of the Duel. However Leo refuses and explains that he will protect Luna, by defeating Devack with his own hands. Yusei says Leo's name worriedly, but Trudge tells Yusei that all they can do now is hope Leo wins.

Luna wakes up in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, where she is greeted by Kuribon. She spots the crag, where Ancient Fairy Dragon is sealed.

Devack begins his turn and Summons "Magician Ape". He uses its effect, discarding another "Magician Ape" to take control of "Morphtronic Magnen". He then attacks Leo directly with "Magician Ape". Leo suffers a massive shock as his Life Points lower by 800. He lets out a scream, which Luna barely hears as a voice in her head in the spirit's world. She infers that Leo is fighting, but doesn't understand why. Leo falls on his knees and says the damage felt even worse then when he dueled Sayer. Devack explains that is the pain of a Shadow Duel and says he'll try to send Leo to the Netherworld without too much pain, and finishes by saying "Consider it my way of showing mercy". Leo remembers that he is fighting for Luna, while Trudge, Xx, and Yusei watch anxiously.


	17. Mark of the Monkey Part 2

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Devack says it's Leo's turn. Yusei says Leo's name worriedly, while Trudge thinks Leo can't withstand all the damage, and wonders if there's anything they can do. Devack asks what the problem is, and if Leo is not going to draw. He offers him the choice to surrender and suffer a painless death. Leo angrily tells him to quit mocking him, and that he promised to protect Luna no matter what happens before beginning his turn.

Leo draws "Morphtronic Magnen Bar". He tries to think of a plan. After coming up with something he Normal Summons "Magnen Bar" in Defense Mode and Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. As he ends his turn, Devack asks if he is at the end of his ropes. Leo promises Luna he'll beat Devack for sure.

Luna runs through the forest, thinking that she needs to save Ancient Fairy dragon quickly and return to her world or else Leo would be in danger. A flashback then occurs, as Luna recalls a conversaton she had with Ancient Fairy Dragon in the past.

Luna wonders if Ancient Fairy Dragon was the one who had called her. She thinks that it will be necessary to free Ancient Fairy Dragon in order to defeat the Earthbound Immortals. Luna and Kuribon reach a town, which appears to be deserted as she walks through it. She notices some spirits, peering at her through worried eyes. Luna asks what they're doing, to which they respond by running away. Luna pleads for them to wait, and to please not run away as she runs after them. She eventually gives up and wonders what that was about. She then spots another spirit, which also runs away, leaving Luna tired from running.

Luna and Kuribon sit on a bench, wondering why everyone keeps running away. Kuribon senses something and wanders off, with Luna asking what's wrong. She gets off the bench and follows Kuribon, who stares into an alley. Seconds later, a ball bounces up towards them from the alley, which Luna catches. Luna is surprised that the ball bounced up a flight of stairs. She spots a staff and after running towards it, sees that even the leaves are flying upwards. Luna ponders if in this world things move in the opposite direction and what the staff, which she also has seen in other places throughout the town.

As the wind blows hard Luna hears someone shouting "They're coming, they're coming to catch spirits!". As it runs away, it advises the others to do so too. Wondering what this means, Luna turns her head and spots a dark fog emerging from an alley. Luna gets scared and drops the ball, as she and Kuribon run. The ball rolls into the fog, where it is stomped on and burst by a foot. A group of monkeys holding staffs appear and say that they smell the spirits. They then split-up to cover more ground.

While hiding scared with Kuribon, Luna asks what that fog was. Her pocket suddenly begins to glow and she takes out her Deck. Clasping her hands onto it, she tells the cards not to be afraid. Immediately after she says this, a number of spirits run past Luna, followed by a monkey who spots her and Kuribon. Kuribon, followed by Sunlight Unicorn and Sunny Pixie, who emerge from Luna's Deck, run into the alley way. The monkeys spot them, and one of them fires a blast from a staff at them, despite Luna's plea for the monkeys to stop. This seals the spirits within stone tablets, identical in design to Duel Monsters' cards, but with their Level Stars reversed, giving them all Negative Levels.

As Luna tries to figure out what to do next, she is spotted by the monkeys. Luna runs through many places and is eventually cornered by two groups of them. Quickly running into an alley, she finds/reaches a dead end and starts to panic. A stone lining the ground is then lifted up, revealing a spirit, who gestures for Luna to come inside.

Devack begins his turn. He uses the effect of "Magician Ape", discarding "Fighter Ape" to take control of "Morphtronic Magnen Bar". "Magician Ape" raises its staff, which is identical to the ones Luna saw in the Spirit World, and uses its Cursed Needle effect to move "Morphtronic Magnen Bar" to Devack's side of the field.

Trudge thinks Leo's monster has been taken again, but Yusei sees what Leo is doing. Leo laughs that Devack fell for it. With "Magnen I" in Defense Mode, his monsters can't attack. Trudge remarks that that wasn't bad. Devack however says "Then this intruder will have to disappear" to Leo's surprise. Devack Releases it to Summon "Fighter Ape". Trudge is a bit shocked and points out that it has 1900 ATK. Devack proceeds to attack Leo directly with "Fighter Ape", but Leo activates "Remake Puzzle", destroying the "Morphtronic Magnen" on Devack's side of the field and ending the Battle Phase. Leo then gets to Special Summon a "Morphtronic" monster with a lower Level than "Magnen". He selects "Magnen I" and the pieces of the destroyed "Magnen" merge together to form "Magnen I". Devack remarks that Leo managed to save himself some pain that time, but asks him how long he can keep it up. Devack ends his turn. In his mind, Leo utters "Luna, I'm trying my best".

Nearby, Akiza, Mina and Jack can see the monkey geoglyph in the sky. However Akiza and Jack are getting no reaction from their birthmarks. Jack suspects that this means whoever is dueling, must not be a Signer.

In the alley, the monkeys wonder where Luna could have went. One of the them suggests that they go one way and the others follow. The stone lifts up as Luna and a spirit emerge from the ground. The spirit observes and says that the monkeys are gone. Luna thanks the spirit for helping her and the spirit puts the stone back in place. He calls Luna "little miss" and says he bets that she came from another world. Luna is a bit confused. The spirit sighs "good grief, a little kid wandering into the spirit world all alone, of all things", and asks who knows what could have happened had he not been around. Angry, Luna asks him if that's any way to speak to someone older, and tells him he's still just a kid. To Luna's surprise, the spirit claims that despite his appearance he is actually quite old. He tells Luna that his name is Torunka and that it is nice to meet her.

Monkeys walk around, while Luna and Torunka a Dark Sage hide in a house. Luna asks if Torunka and the others are all Spellcaster spirits. Torunka replies that she is correct and all the other spirits have been captured. He explains that some of them have managed to give the monkeys the slip, but the Minus Curse turned them all into kids. He thinks that their powerful Minus energy has even made time flow in the opposite way. Luna asks what he means, and if he could be more specific.

Luna then asks Torunka if he knows a spirit by the name of Regulus. Torunka asks how she knows Regulus. Luna explains that she came to this world in order to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon. He then wonders if Luna may be a Signer. Luna realizes he knows, and asks where she can go see Regulus. Torunka however says no, and that It's too dangerious to go see him now. He explains that Regules has been acting quite oddly lately. He further explains that it has gotten to the point that Regulus will appear, bearing his fangs at anyone who comes near him, or perhaps the thought that he was unable to absolutely protect Ancient Fairy dragon, has thrown his mind into disarray.

Luna says, but without Regulus, Ancient Fairy dragon can't be saved. Luna also says they have to save Kuribon, and everyone else who was captured. she then re-asks him to please tell her where Regulus is. He answers her and says he conceals himself in the forest of Pojar. Luna then tells Torunka to lead her there. Torunka thinks that's crazy talk, and that they will get caught if they go outside. Luna however get's up, and leaves, shortly followed by Torunka. As he tries to catch up to her, she tells him to hurry up, which he tells her to quit picking on the nice old man.

As they run, one of the monkeys spot them, and signals the others saying he found them. As Luna and Torunka keep running, Luna turns her head slightly and says they have been spotted, which Torunka says he told her so. As they keep running Luna says to wait as she stops. She then lays a bunch of glass bottles on the ground. Torunka tells her this is no time to be playing around. Luna then turns a clock part on a minus staff next to her. The glass bottles then roll towards the monkeys, and cause them to lose their balance and start tumbling away. Luna says this is their chance, and for them to hurry, which they then run.

hey're then shown to be walking on a mountain. Luna says that it seems like they're not coming after them anymore. Torunka however says that he dares not walk anymore, and lowers himself on the ground, tired. Luna says he's a boy, and to suck it up. Torunka however says that he is really an old man, and says he's not lifting one finger from this spot. After Luna tells him to suit himself, she lowers herslf, and puts her hand behind him, telling him he can piggyback. Torunka thanks her, and get's on. Luna then asks if the forest of Pojar is in the direction she is currently facing, to which he says yes. Torunka says to Luna that such a strong child she is. Luna however says she's not strong, and that she was always sick as a kid. Torunka though says that he can feel this heroic kind of strength from her. Luna however says that's not hers, and that he must be feeling the power of the person who's been protecting her for a long time. Torunka thinks It's Ancient Fairy dragon. Luna shakes her head, and says It's someone more close to her, someone who is always by her side.

Leo begins his turn and draws "Morphtronic Celfon" in Attack Mode. Using its "Dial On" effect, "Celfon" stops on a 3 and lets Leo Special Summon "Morphtronic Remoten". Devack get's amused and says "Oh, a tuner huh?". Leo then uses "Level Mirroring" to change "Magnen I's" Level to that of "Magician's Ape". Leo's 3 monsters' Levels now add up to 7. He tunes the 3 monsters to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon". As they tune, Leo chants "Docking strength with courage in order to protect world peace! Syncro Summon! The envey of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

Trudge is glad to see Leo get a Synchro Monster out before his opponent, while Yusei is pleased to see how Leo's dueling while carefully looking at his opponets field, and says Leo has matured. Devack laughs and calls "Power Tool Dragon" a toy dragon, which suits a non-Signer, like Leo.

Leo tells Devack not to make a fool of him and uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to equip itself with "Break! Draw!". Using the "Crafty Break" attack, "Power Tool Dragon" attacks and destroys "Magician's Ape". Devack's Life Points drop to 2500 and Leo draws a card from "Break! Draw!". Leo ends his turn, telling Devack not to look down on him for not being a Signer, because he has the mightiest of all dragons on his side, and then says Power Tool Dragon's name.

As Luna is walking and carrying Torunka, she asks him where the captured spirits are taken. He answers her and says that he suspects after being Minumized, they're all herded into Zeman the Ape King's castle. Luna asks if Zeman is the leader. Torunka says yes, and then says that nobody knows exactly where he came from, or what his true goals are. Luna than mutters Zeman's name.

A carving of the stone Ancient Fairy Dragon is sealed in is shown. A voice calls out "May those sealed powers be Minumized and come to me!". A staff is then shown and the clock part slightly turns. Right after, a lightning bolt shoots out of the sky and strikes the staff, making it disappear.

A dark aura surrounds the staff Zeman is holding, causing it to vanish. Zeman get's mad and curses, saying that in order to completely turn Ancient Fairy Dragon into Minus, Regulus's presence will indeed be essential. The screen then pans over to all of the spirits that are in the tablets on the wall, and can be heard scared.

Devack laughs at the idea of a minor duelist such as Leo doing so well in a battle determined by fate. Leo is displeased at being called minor and reminds Devack that he is risking his life and fighting. Devack announces that he shall offer this Duel to his God. He Summons "Dark Tuner Dark Ape". Leo and his spectators start to worry over the possible appearance of a Dark Synchro Monster. Devack then uses "Dark Wave" to reverse "Fighter Ape's" Level to -5. "Dark Tuner Dark Ape's" Level is subtracted from "Fighter Ape" as Devack Dark Tunes his monsters. In the Japanese version, he chants "The one chosen by darkness, I invite you to this world to become its ruler. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Demonic Monkey King Zeman!". In the English version, he chants "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, Zeman the Ape King!" as he Dark Synchro Summons "Zeman the Ape King".

Leo says he doesn't fear a Dark Synchro Monster as he has "Power Tool Dragon" on his side. Devack draws a card from "Dark Ape's" effect. He activates the card, "Closed Forest". Yusei begins to panic, since Devack now has a Field Card he can Summon an Earthbound Immortal. The field spell then produces a forest around them.

Luna and Torunka find themselves inside a dark part of the forest. Luna says this is the forest of Pojar, and that the fog has gotten thicker. Luna spots a leaf flying upwards on a tree, and notes that even there, things are moving negatively. Torunka tells her it is best to be on her guard, because as he said, Regulus has lost his composure. Luna calls Regulus's name, and says they need to talk. Torunka panics and runs in front of Luna, and tries to get her to be quiet, asking if she has any idea what will happen if they get attacked. Luna says not to worry, and that once they talk to him he'll understand. Luna then calls Regulus's name again, and says they're not his enemy. After saying this, a large white armored horned lion with a Cursed Needle attached to its leg jumps out in front of them. Torunka recognizes this being as Regulus. Luna asks if this is Regulus.


	18. Mark of the Monkey Part 3

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yusei says that a Field Spell has been activated, and now all the conditions required to summon an Earthbound Immortal have been set. Trudge yells Leo's name worriedly. Devack explains that due to the effect of the field spell "Closed Forest", "Zeman the Ape King" increases It's ATK for every monster in his graveyard. He further explains that he currently has five monsters in his graveyard. Leo is shocked to see it has an ATK of 3000.

Regulus is growling. Luna tells Regulus that he fought all on his own, until he got hurt so badly. Luna continues and tells him to please don't be afraid, and that they're not going to hurt him. Regulus get's mad and roars, baring his fangs. This causes Luna to scream and run behind Torunka. Torunka tells Regulus to stop, and that this child has come all the way from another world to save Ancient Fairy Dragon. Regulus narrows his eyes and asks what was that. Luna says Torunka is right and for Regulus to relax. This makes Regulus angry, and he tries to pounce on them saying "Don't you dare toy with me!".

Torunka says he knew it would be impossible, and that they should flee for now. Luna however tells Regulus to please believe her, and that she made a promise with Ancient Fairy Dragon that she would protect the spirit world. Regulus get's a bit angry and says so he was right, and so she is trying to capture him and misuse the power of "Ancient Fairy Dragon" power. Luna looks a bit confused, but Torunka says to her that he get's the feeling that they aren't talking about the same thing. Luna spots something on Regulus's leg, and tells Torunka to look. Torunka realizes It's a Cursed Needle, and since It's turned into Minus. Luna finishes saying Regulus has been hearing what they've said as the opposite. Torunka face-palms and says what a mess, and so that was the cause of Regulus's disturbance.

They then turn back to Regulus, who calls Luna a foul villain defiling the spirit world, and that he won't let her have her way. Luna steps a bit closer and says he's got it all wrong, and that she is not his enemy. The Cursed Needle on Regulus's leg changes what he hears Luna say. He hears her say "Yes Regulus, we shall rule the spirit world!". Regulus growls and tries to pounce on them again, as they quickly run, which Regulus pursues them.

As they run Luna says Torunka is a Spellcaster-Type, and asks if he can do something. Torunka says that's not possible, as he is unable to do magic while a child. Luna asks what they should do. Torunka says to wait, and says he might have a good idea. He says that Regulus hears what one says as the opposite, so then (after saying this he stops, and so does Luna, followed by Regulus). Torunka says to Regulus that he hates his guts, and goes on to say he is stupid, an ugly lion, a cowardly lion. Regulus however growls and runs towards him, causing Torunka to yell and run behind Luna. Regulus then stops and says if they expect such flippant flattery to work on him. Torunka says it didn't work, while Luna wonders what meaning Regulus heard. Luna then looks at the Cursed Needle on Regulus's leg, and thinks if they could somehow get the Cursed Needle back to normal. As Regulus continues to growl, he stops and turns his head, having sensed/heard something, and says something is coming.

Luna and Torunka hide behind a log. Four monkeys than appear, surrounding him, to which Regulus simply says "You guys again?". One of the monkeys says they found him at last, while another says by the order of Zeman, they're catching him this time. The monkeys begin to walk closer to him, while Luna and Torunka watch from behind the log. One of the monkeys turns the clock on his Minus staff, sideways, and then points his staff at Regulus saying to turn him into Minus. The other monkey says for him to quit that and calls him a twit, and reminds him saying there is a Minus Cursed Needle on Regulus's leg. The other monkey realizes his mistake and says he's right, and says it would place Minus in contact with one another, thus turning it all into powerful Plus Energy.

The monkeys turn their attention back to Regulus, who is charging at them baring his fangs. They immediately get out of the way, as Regulus runs past them, and past a few logs. The monkeys then go after him, while Luna and Torunka come out of hiding. After Luna says what the monkey said about the Minus and plus energy, she jumps over the log and runs in the direction Regulus and the monkeys went, followed by Torunka telling her to wait for him.

One of them says they lost sight of Regulus, but another says he can't be far enough yet, and says for them to split up and search, which the others nodd in agreement and split up. One of the monkeys, who is searching for Regulus stops when he sees something come out from behind a tree ahead. Luna taunts the monkey and dares him to catch her. The monkey recognizes she is the girl that was in the town of Schwank, and asks what she is doing here, and then shortly runs after her. Luna then signals Torunka now, who is still behind the tree, and she runs. Torunka then turns the clock on the Cursed Needle that is attached to the tree sideways, and then comes out from behind the tree and runs. As the monkey is about to go after them, everything turns upside down in his view and he flys upwards into the tree, dropping his staff which Luna catches. Luna says if they just use this, while Torunka says this was a smashing success, and they take off.

Meanwhile, Regulus finishes walking across a log that is hanging over a river stream. He thinks they lost his trail. He narrows his eyes in alert however, when he sees Luna and Torunka coming towards him. Luna calls out Regulus's name, which only makes him growl. Luna then turns the clock on the staff she is holding sideways, and get's on the log, followed by Torunka and they slowly walk towards Regulus. Luna tells Regulus to please listen to her true voice and asks for them to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon together. Regulus warns her to stay back, and that if she comes any closer she will not be spared. Luna then says something, but the Cursed Needle on Regulus's leg changes what he hears her say. He hears her say "I am one of the good guys and I want to save Ancient Fairy Dragon from Zeman's curse!". Regulus has enough, and jumps, preparing to pounce on them. Torunka says Luna's name scared. As soon as Regulus is close enough, she holds the Cursed Needle and it touches the Cursed Needle on Regulus's leg. This causes a white flash to occur. As this happens both clocks on the Needles turn upwards. Right after, it produces a small explosion which destroys the log they're on, and causes them all to fall in the river current.

Devack says battle, and "Zeman the Ape King" attacks "Power Tool Dragon" with its "Cursed Flare" attack. Leo activates Power Tool Dragons effect, and sends "Break! Draw!" to the Graveyard to prevent "Power Tool Dragon" from being destroyed. Devack however says that the damage calculations will still be applied. Leo's Life Points drop to 2500. Leo begins to yell out in pain from parts of the beam hitting him, but it then subsides causing him to look up, and widen his eyes in shock (Power Tool Dragon is in-front of him and shielding him from the attack). Leo says "Power Tool Dragon" is protecting him. Trudge says Leo's name worriedly. Leo then says "I'll protect you too...Luna!"

As the three are going downstream, Torunka is scared and says Luna's name, to which Luna who is scared as well holds onto Torunka. As she does, she hears Leo yelling her name, and realizes that Leo is fighting on. Luna then turns to Regulus and calls out his name, with her sleeve up. Regulus gasps when he spots the Mark of the Dragon on Luna's arm, and realizes that is the sign of the Signer. Torunka realizes they're heading to a waterfall, while Luna calls out Regulus's name. Regulus swims over and holds onto the back of their shirts with his fangs. They then shortly fall off the river, but Luna turns the clock on the staff sideways, forcing time to stop, and as a result, causes them to fly back up the river stream.

Regulus is then shown getting out of the river stream and carrying Luna and Torunka on his back. Once he sets them down, Torunka and Luna pant, tired and out of breath. After a few seconds Torunka says he thought he was a goner, while Luna asks if Regulus is okay. Regulus says they finally meet, causing them to look at him as he walks in-front of them, and sits down facing them. Regulus then continues saying "Young Signer maiden, I have waited here for the moment when you would come to this world." Luna smiles, realizing he believes her, and says his name.

Leo's leg are shaking, and he is breathing hard. Yusei and Xx say Leo's name worried, and Trudge asks if he's okay. Leo turns to Power Tool dragon and asks if its doing okay, to which it nods its head. Leo smiles, but then turns back to Devack, who says "You held out, it seems." Devack then Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn.

Leo says the real fight starts now, and begins his turn and draws "Respect Synchron", and puts it in his hand. Leo starts to think he needs to get a card that can beat Zeman the Ape King. He then activates "Power Tool Dragon"'s affect, which adds a random equip spell to his hand. As he puts his hand on the random card slightly sticking out of the deck, he silently prays for this card to please be the one, and draws it. Leo is happy he drew what he hoped for. He then equips Power Tool Dragon with the equip spell "Megamorph", and says to Devack hows that for him, and says now Power Tool Dragons ATK doubled, but stops when he realizes that Power Tool Dragon's attack points are still at 2300. Leo says It's attack power didn't change, and wonders what happened.

Devack then calls him an ignorant fool. He explains to Leo that "Megamorph" is a card that doubles the attack points of the monster it is equiped to, when Leo's Life Points are lower than his, and goes on to say but right now, their Life Points are even, therefore the effect doesn't activate. Leo panics as a few tears quickly appear in his eyes, and says darn, and that it was supposed to be his big game-breaking combo, and that he's all out of options now. Devack says that it would seem fate will not smile easily on someone who is not a Signer after all. Yusei than calls out Leo's name, which causes Leo to face him. Yusei tells Leo "Don't forget, that the cards you poured your faith and wishes into are in that deck of yours, if you believe in your cards, they will answer back, just believe, the cards you took care of won't betray you!". Leo says Yusei's name and then looks back at his cards in his hand which contains "Respect Synchron", "Gadget Hauler", "Pot of Avarice" and "Urgent Tuning".

Leo widens his eyes in realization as he remembers that Power Tool Dragon can negate being destroyed as long as he sends an equip card equipped to it, to the graveyard. Leo switches Power Tool Dragon to Defense Mode , which it has 2500 defense points. Leo then ends his turn. Devack says to think, maintaining a defense in a Shadow Duel, and says such foolishness. Leo however stays calm, and says he'll trust in his cards, and wait for his chance, just like Yusei said.

Luna says so that the one that called her to the spirit world was Regulus. Regulus says yes, and that Ancient Fairy Dragon told him about her. He further explains that he used all his available power while continuing to fight, and cast a spell to lead Luna here to the spirit world. He then humbly asks them to forgive him, albeit deceived by the curse, to think that he had thought they were his enemy. Torunka says honestly he thought Regulus was going to gobble them up, and then slightly turns his head and crosses his arms. Luna turns to him and says nicely that that's enough, and that when they fell down that waterfall back there, Regulus protected them. Luna turns to Regulus and thanks him.

She then says that next on the agenda is saving Ancient Fairy Dragon. Regulus get's up and says Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed up into a crag, by Zemans curse. He further says that if they can infiltrate Zeman's castle, and defeat Zeman, the Minus Curse will be lifted and those turned to Minus might return to normal. He then tells them to get on his back, which Luna says Torunka's name and they get on Regulus's back. He then tells them to hold on tight, and shortly takes off.

Lightning strikes outside his layer, and then Zeman is revealed (though not entirely). Monkeys are then shown kneeling before him. Zeman then says "O Sky of the spirit world, now is the time for you to flow through the earth! I am the great ruler Zeman! All in this world shall be Minusized and become mine!" After he says this, a white/blue light shoots out of the pit/screen in the middle of the room. As this happens, the spirits who are on the wall in tablets become entirely Minusized, as their tablets turn a whitish blue.

The White/blue beam of light is flying outside Zeman's layer and is flying upwards, which causes the sky to spin. Meanwhile Regulus and the others stop as they see the blue lightning. Luna asks Regulus what's wrong, to which he tells her to look up. Dark clouds surround the sun. Luna says the sun looks strange (while Luna is saying this, it get's darker and darker). After a second, Torunka notices something forming in-front of the sun, and asks what is it. After it is fully formed, it is shown to be a Cursed Needle staff blocking the sun. As the screen pans closer on it, the clock part of it can be seen turning.

Luna and Torunka then get off Regulus, and Luna wonders what's happening. After saying this, she notices that all the trees, and plants are disappearing, further more they notice a mountain behind them with plants that are disappearing. Regulus turns back around and says that this grand nature is trying to return to the primordial world. Luna says this is terrible, and at this rate the spirits won't have a place to come back to.

Torunka then yells, causing Luna and Regulus to turn to him. Luna asks what happened, and that his cloths have gotten all baggy. Torunka however says no, and that his body has gotten smaller again. He continues saying if this keeps up, her and him will become babies, and then poof, disappear. Luna says no way, while Regulus says they haven't a moment to lose then. He says that they have to defeat Zeman while they can still fight, and tells Luna to let's make haste. Luna agrees, and they get back on Regulus, who shortly takes off again. Luna then prays for Leo to give her the strength, to fight Zeman.

Devack begins his turn, and draws. He has "Zeman the Ape King" attack "Power Tool Dragon" with Cursed Flare. Leo tells him to bring it on if he wants, and not only is "Power Tool Dragon" in Defense Mode, but It's equip card will help shield it, so he won't take any damage. Devack however says "Useless." He then activates the continues trap card "Roaring Earth". He explains that when a beast type monster attacks a defense position monster, it will inflict piercing damage. "Zeman" then attacks, while Leo sends "Megamorph" to the Graveyard and his Life Points drop to 2000 as he takes some real damage.

Leo tells Devack that Power Tool Dragon won't be destroyed as long as he sends an equip spell from his monster. Leo gasps in shock as chunks fall off "Power Tool Dragon" and it let's out a roar of pain. Leo says Power Tool Dragon is getting hurt, and wonders why. Devack explains "When you receive Roaring Earth's effect, one monster on your field decreases in Attack and Defense power by 300 points (Power Tool Dragon lowers itself a bit, and then It's ATK goes down to 2000). Devack sets a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, and ends his turn. Devack then says how pathetic, and that Leo remains on the field, while he and his monster make an unsightly exibition of themselves.

Leo looks at the beaten up Power Tool Dragon and smiles thanking him, and says he took so much punishment protecting him. Leo turns back to Devack determinedly, and states he doesn't care how banged up he looks, he will protect Luna.

Luna and the others are outside Zeman's layer, and Luna says so that's were Zeman is. Torunka says security looks pretty tight. Regulus agrees, and says if they approach this without a plan, they will most likely get caught where they stand. Luna asks what they should do then. Regulus tells her that there is only one way to infiltrate the castle.

Zeman asks if Regulus was finally caught. The monkey kneeling before him says yes. Zeman tells him well done, and now all they need is Regulus to completely Minusize Ancient Fairy Dragon. The monkey however says it was not the capture units that captured him. Zeman asks who was it then. The monkey responds saying it was someone called the "Traveling Magician". The doors then open, and Luna, and Torunka (who're in disguise) walk in, along with a cage that has Regulus in it, that some monkeys are pushing. Once they get near the middle of the room, Luna and Torunka kneel, and Luna says "Great Monkey King Zeman-sama, it is a great honer to meet you." Torunka says near the same thing, but stutters a bit.

Zeman tells Luna to raise her head, which she does. She thinks to herself, that this person she is staring at is Zeman. Luna quietly gasps when she hears Kuribon's voice, and turns to see the wall of captured spirits. Luna then says Kuribons name, followed by Sunny Pixie, and Sunlight Unicorn, and says she is going to save them, and not to worry. Zeman then says from what he has heard, she is the Traveling Magician. Luna says yes, while Torunka says he is her assistant. Zeman then asks Luna how she was able to capture Regulus, who could not be captured by his units, despite their best efforts. Luna takes out a staff, which is the Cursed Needle in disguise, which makes Zeman curious.

Luna than says/chants "O power to control all spirits...come to rest in my hand, awaken!". Regulus, who is in the cage wakes up, and get's up and growls, scaring the monkey soldiers. Luna then says "Be quelled!" Regulus instantly calms down, goes back to sleep. Zeman then says that she controls him quite easily. Torunka then says yes, and that Magician-sama's spells will control any violent spirit. Zeman however says that is highly dubious, and if Luna really does use magic. Luna asks if he still doubts her and continues saying if she should sick Regulus on his soldiers.

Zeman says no, and that she shouldn't, and says getting Regulus was good enough, and says to hurry up and Minusize him. With a signal of his hand, the monkeys surround the cage Regulus is in. Luna however tells Zeman to wait. Zeman asks what is it. Luna goes on to say that if he insists on casting the Minus Curse, then the spell she spent the trouble casting on would be lifted, and if that happens, Regulus will go berserk once again. Zeman asks what she proposes they do then, and he says there is no point in simply showing him some tricks Regulus can do in a cage.

Luna says if she may be so blunt, might one assume that Zeman doesn't know of the way to Minusize Regulus. Zeman asks what she means. Luna says he is familiar with the fact that Regulus is Ancient Fairy Dragon's servant is he not. Zeman says of course he knows, and sealing Ancient Fairy Dragon in that crag was well and good, but he has been in great straits over not being able to completely Minusize it. Luna says in that case she can get straight to the point, and says if he simultaneously cast the curse whilst unsealing Ancient Fairy Dragon, he can Minusize both, making them his own. Zeman is a bit surprised to hear her asking him to unseal Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna answers and says there is no other way.

Zeman narrows his eyes at her, while Luna keeps the same stare. Torunka shifts uncomfortably at the stares they give each other. Zeman says very well, and that he shall trust what Luna says. Torunka says they did it, which Luna whispers for him to be quiet. Zeman than get's up and says "Come forth to me, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" As he points his staff at the pit/screen, a yellow light flys out. When the light clears, the crag where Ancient Fairy dragon is sealed up, is revealed in the pit/screen. Luna and Torunka then walk over to get a better view. Luna then says Ancient Fairy Dragon's name.


	19. A Whale of a Ride Part 1

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yusei, Xx, and Trudge are watching. Devack's Life Points are shown to be at 2500, while Leo's are at 2000. Leo begins his turn and uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to add a random Equip Spell Card to his hand. Leo hopes very much that it will be a card that can beat "Zeman the Ape King this time. As he draws he closes his eyes, and after opening them he is happy, because he drew "Double Tool C&D".

Inside Zeman's castle, while looking at the pit/screen, Luna thinks to herself, that she will rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon. Zeman then says "Magician" (because Luna is disguised) and asks that if he unseals Ancient Fairy Dragon right here and now, and Minumize both it and Regulus, It's powers will be his. Luna says that is correct. Zeman says he understands, but if what she is saying is lies, then she shall pay dearly. Torunka tells him "But It's true, and it will make Ancient Fairy Dragon all yours." Zeman hmphs and lifts up his staff, pointing it at the pit/screen and says "Cursed Needle, release Ancient Fairy Dragon!". A Needle suddenly appears on the pit/screen, and after a second, the screen pans over to the area where Ancient Fairy Dragon is sealed. As this happens, The Needle floating above the crag turns It's clock upwards, producing a purple/dark aura on Ancient Fairy Dragons crag, and making Ancient Fairy Dragon regain its color and shape.

As Luna and Torunka look, Torunka says yes, just like that Zeman-sama. Luna stays silent as she watches Ancient Fairy Dragon's face get back its color. Zeman then asks the monkeys what they're doing, and to bring him Regulus, which they immediately obey. They go over to Regulus's cage and open it. Luna chants "O power to control all spirits, come to rest in my hand, Regulus come forward!". Regulus instantly get's up and walks out of the cage, while having an emotionless look. However this is an act as Regulus thinks to himself, that he will use these fangs to break those deplorable chains. Torunka says while dancing a bit excitedly, incredible, now Ancient Fairy Dragon is all Zeman-sama's.

Torunka suddenly loses his balance and bumps into Luna, causing them to fall. After getting up, the Minus staff Torunka is holding switches It's clock sideways. This causes Torunka to say that Zeman sure is an idiot, and that they've got him totally suckered. He get's a scared look on his face when he realizes what he just said. Zeman asks what was that he said, while Luna looks at Torunka and says his name in a slight panic tone. Torunka goes on to say, they're there to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Zeman hasn't caught on to it, and finishes calling him a nitwit.

One of the monkeys asks Torunka why he has the same staff they do. Luna starts to get up, asking Torunka why he said that, but as she does, she loses her balance and bumps into Torunka, which knocks off their hats. One of the monkeys says Luna is the girl that was in the town of Schwank, while another says she's no Magician. Torunka says they're busted, while Luna says they were so close. Zeman get's mad and curses, and then says so they were deceiving him all along, and to seize them. The monkeys immediately obey and run towards Luna and Torunka.

Regulus instantly jumps in and saves them. For a few seconds they run from the monkeys, while on Regulus's back. The monkeys say to capture them, while Zeman says he will never hand them Ancient Fairy Dragon. He points his staff at the pit/screen, and the Cursed Needle above Ancient Fairy Dragons crag turns sideways while a dark aura surrounds it, Minumizing Ancient Fairy Dragon again who turns back how she was before. Luna who was watching, while on Regulus's back is saddened to see Ancient Fairy Dragon being Minumized again. Torunka says what a horrible mess because he goofed up. Regulus tells Luna to give him the staff. Luna asks if he has a plan. Regulus tells Luna that he is going to combine two Minuses to change it into Plus Energy, just like when Luna lifted the curse on him. Luna and Torunka are worried if he does that, there will be another huge explosion. Regulus however says hurry, otherwise Ancient Fairy Dragon will be sealed up entirely. Luna nods.

Regulus takes the Minus staff, and bumps it against the cage he was in (as he does, he narrows the bars so that the monkeys can't get in it), telling Torunka and Luna to stay in there, and then heads for Zeman. Two monkeys get near the cage with one of them telling them to open up, while another says they will turn them into Minus. Luna and Torunka back away a bit, while Luna says Regulus can do this.

Leo switches Power Tool Dragon into Attack Mode, which it has 2000 ATK (weakened because of "Roaring Earth"). Leo then looks at Power Tool Dragon, telling it for them to throw their very best at him (Power Tool Dragon's eyes turn very red after Leo says this). Leo equips "Double Tool C&D" to Power Tool Dragon, increasing It's ATK by 1000, bringing it up to 3000. Devack says "So? You just lined up its attack points with Zeman the Ape King's.", and finishes saying "In the eyes of a non-Signer such as yourself, that bit of nothing is the very best you have?". Leo spins his arm telling him to just keep blowing smoke, and stops spinning it as he commands Power Tool Dragon to attack Zeman.

Regulus is jumping towards Zeman. Zeman holds out his staff, as his and Regulus's collide, producing a small white flash. A dark/purple aura surrounds Zeman as he tells Regulus to stay out of his way, while Regulus also has a dark aura around him. Both Torunka and Luna say Regulus's name worried. As the struggle goes on, Regulus looks at the crag Ancient Fairy dragon is sealed in, in the pit/screen, and asks Ancient Fairy Dragon to please come back to him. Regulus then get's out of the struggle and jumps back at Zeman.

Power Tool Dragon is heading for Zeman. Devack says Leo's settling for a draw, but then says no in slight shock as he realizes something. Leo says that's right, and that Power Tool Dragon won't be destroyed, as long as it is equiped with an equip spell. Two white barriers form in front of Leo's monster as it collides with Zeman's staff.

Regulus's Cursed Needle staff collides again with Zeman's, but this time a big flash occurs, which destroys all of the monkeys, and produces fire. As the fire heads towards Luna and Torunka, Luna's birthmark glows and a red barrier protects them both. Zeman says don't think this is over, and that as soon as he is defeated, the Minus Curse will be sent to Devack. Luna gasps having heard what Zeman said. Zeman is then destroyed.

Power Tool Dragon destroys Zeman, to which Leo yells excitedly, glad he beat Zeman. Leo then discards "Double Tool C&D" from Power Tool Dragon so it will go unharmed (Power Tool Dragon's ATK goes back down to 2000). Trudge is glad, and says Leo finally beat that Dark Synchro Monster, but Yusei get's very alert when he realizes something. Devack begins to laugh. Leo asks what he's laughing about. Instead of answering, he reveals his face-down Trap Card, which is "Dark Matter". Devack explains when a Synchro Monster is destroyed, it sets two cards from the top of his deck, treating them as monsters. He then places two cards on his Monster Zone, both revealed to be "Fighter Ape" and "Magician Ape". Leo equips Power Tool Dragon with the equip spell "Power Converter" and ends his turn. Devack silently laughs sinisterly.

The entire room is a mess. After a few seconds Luna calls Regulus's name. A "Dark Sage" says good grief, and that he managed to finally turn back to normal. Luna says he's, which the old man finishes saying yes It's him. Luna says Torunka's name, and asks if that's really him, and then says he surprised her that he really was an old man. This causes Torunka to laugh a bit. Regulus calls out Luna's name, to which Luna runs over to him saying his name, glad he's okay. Torunka asks if Regulus is okay, while Regulus says it seems that Zeman has been completely obliterated. Luna says really, and then asks where's Ancient Fairy Dragon then. Regulus says he doesn't see her anywhere, to which Luna says no way. Luna then looks at the tablets and thinks to herself saying the spirits haven't turned back to normal either, and that the curse is lifted so why. She then gasps in realization when she realizes Zeman said the curse was sent to Devack.

Devack smirks while beginning his turn and draws. Devack then says young boy that he must thank him for defeating Zeman earlier. Angered Leo asks what he means. Devack answers saying because of him, he now has all the preparations to summon his Earthbound Immortal card set, and then holds up and shows Leo the card, while laughing maniacally. Yusei instantly recognizes what Devack showed Leo. Devack releases both of his set monsters (the monsters fly up, and form a container). Leo begins to panic, but Devack tells him to not worry, because as the competitor he won't have his soul absorbed. (In the dub, he says that his Earthbound Immortal requires a different kind of power source, which exists in the spirit world.) Devack says he has more than enough sacrifices, and says "I sacrifice the spirits souls, descent forth Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!". Yusei turns to Trudge and says here it comes, but right after, the purple flames get very big and Yusei covers his eyes, while Trudge watches the purple flames, and Leo yells.

A purple monkey geoglyph appears in the sky, which Luna notices. Suddenly purple orbs come out of the tablets and fly towards the geoglyph. Regulus says the spirits souls are, while Torunka wonders what the devil is about to transpire. Luna says the Earthbound Immortal is trying to awaken.

The screen shows a view of the on-ground monkey flame shape, as It's flames get bigger after a yellow lightning flash strikes at it. The spirits are shown flying out of the ground and up to the container, which is getting more and more purple with each spirit it absorbs. Once enough sacrifices are in the container, a purple beam of light shoots down from the geoglyph in the sky, and onto the ground (there is also a hole in the part of the sky where the light descended). The ground then begins to shake, and shortly after, a giant yellow glowing dark monkey appears and let's out a small roar. Leo yells in fear. The screen pans away from the Immortal as dark lightning strikes around it.

Trudge says "The Earthbound Immortal!", and curses saying it finally showed up. Yusei says this is bad, and that the Earthbound Immortal is going in for a direct attack. Devack says his great god, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu cannot be attacked by the likes of Leo's monsters. He continues saying, in addition, it cannot be affected by any Spell or Trap card effect. Leo is shocked and says "No way!" Devack says also, there are eight monsters in his graveyard, so "Closed Forest" will elevate the attack power of Earthbound Immortal Cusillu by 800 points. The monsters fly into "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu", and its ATK goes up to 3600.

Devack says "May you curse your misfortune for ever intruding into this battle of the gods!" Devack then announces for his Earthbound Immortal to attack Leo directly. The Earthbound Immortal lifts up its fist, and prepares to attack. Yusei get's worried saying if that attack connects, Leo's finished, while Trudge yells Leo's name in worry. Leo however says "Finished nothing!", and sends "Power Converter" equipped to "Power Tool Dragon", to the graveyard which will allow Leo to regain Life Points equal to the ATK of "Power Tool Dragon". Leo's Life Points go from 2000 to 4000. Leo finishes by explaining the ATK of "Power Tool Dragon" will become 0 for this turn.

The Earthbound Immortal pounds its fist towards Leo as he runs. The Earthbound Immortal hits the ground, and the force causes Leo to get hit by debris and is knocked on the ground, while trying to get up. His Life Points go from 4000 to 400 as the smoke clears. Leo mutters while feeling weak "I-I can't lose, If I'm finished off here, Luna will...Luna will."

Luna mutters Leo's name, sensing and hearing what he said. She turns to Regulus and Torunka saying Leo is in danger. Torunka asks what she means, but before she can answer, a white light envelopes them for a second, and afterwards they fly up into the sky. Torunka says they're going to get sucked into the geoglyph, while Regulus says at this rate the spirit world will be confined to eternal darkness. Torunka then says to leave this to him, which Luna says his name. Torunka says he shall use the last of his power to send Luna back to her own world, and says It's up to her, and to beat the Earthbound Immortal. Regulus agrees, and says the spirit worlds future rests in her hands. After Luna says their name one last time, Torunka uses his staff to produce a white flash, which envelopes Luna.

A red orb comes down, which surprises Devack. Trudge asks what is it. The light clears revealing Luna, whose name is said by Yusei. After opening her eyes, she looks at the beaten form of Leo. Luna instantly keels down to him deeply worried, and asks him to say something, while saying his name twice. Leo lifts up his head a bit says she came back, while she lifts him up. Luna asks/says he fought getting hurt this badly, even though faced against a Dark Signer. Leo says in a weak tone that he wanted to beat that guy ( before she came back, and says he knew he couldn't play the hero. Luna however yells/screams that's not true, causing him to look up at her, whose eyes are also filled with many tears. Luna says "Leo, you...in my eyes you're...the best a hero could get!". As she says this she hugs him as the tears quickly begin falling off her face. Leo is silent, and after a few seconds he closes his eyes and begins to sob as he let's the tears out as well.

As Yusei watches silently, Devack says that the gang's all here. Devack continues saying Luna will fall prey to his Earthbound Immortal, and finishes by calling her young Signer. Luna says so he was the one commanding Zeman to collect all those spirits souls is he. Luna continues, saying she will never forgive him, for hurting the spirits, and for hurting the one person she holds most dear. Luna grabs Leo's Duel Disk. While unattaching it from him, Luna tells Leo she is dueling in his place. Leo says/asks what is she saying, he told her he'd protect her didn't he, and finishes saying he should be the one to fight. Luna takes off his disk and puts it on her arm, and says to not worry, he did his best just for her, now she will do her best just as hard as him. Leo however tells her to stop, and that if she fights Devack even she will. Luna smiles at him, and softly says she'll be fine, and not to worry.

After getting up, Luna looks at Yusei who says her name, and then notices his mark is glowing, while Luna notices hers. Simalerly Mina points out Akiza's mark is glowing. Meanwhile Jack, who is riding on his Duel Runner says while looking at his mark "A Signer's battle is finally underway huh?". Luna says she won't lose, because she has Leo and everyone else by her side. Luna looks at Power Tool Dragon, who lowers itself down to her, while Luna tells it to hang in there (Power Tool Dragon looks at her slightly as its eyes get very red). Luna then turns to Devack.

Devack remarks that even Life Points on the same level as cinders will be ample tribute to his god. Devack continues by saying "Allow me to show my respects to you, young Signer, by summoning a very special spirit." Devack activates the continues Trap card "Cursed Prison". Devack explains that it will special summon one Synchro Monster onto his field, ignoring It's summoning condition in defense mode. Devack says "Appear now, my prisoner, Ancient Fairy Dragon!". The Trap Card then turns white as a cage comes out of it, which is revealed to be Ancient Fairy Dragon inside it. Luna says Ancient Fairy Dragons name worriedly, while Devack ends his turn.

Devack asks Luna how does it feel to face the very same dragon she is linked to by the bonds of fate, as an enemy. Luna thinks to herself saying for Ancient Fairy Dragon to hold on, as her and Leo are going to rescue her. Luna begins her turn and draws Limiter Removal". Luna activates Power Tool Dragon's effect, which will add a random equip spell to her hand. After drawing the card, Luna plays it, equipping Power Tool Dragon with the equip spell card "Central Shield". Leo explains Central Shield is the ultimate shield that reduces all attack damage other than towards the equipped monster to 0, whether Devack's Earthbound Immortal is affected by spells or Traps, and finishes telling Luna good job. Luna nods, then thinks to herself that this shield will protect her, along with Leo's hopes. Luna then sets both "Respect Syncron" and "Limiter Removal" face-down in her Spell/Trap card zone, ending her turn.

Devack remarks to Luna, it seems she cannot attack "Ancient Fairy Dragon" after all. Devack continues saying but his Earthbound Immortal isn't limited to just attacking directly, and finishes saying "very well, as you wish I shall crush that toy dragon of yours!". Devack begins his turn and draws. He commands Earthbound Immortal Cusillu to attack Power Tool Dragon. The Earthbound Immortal brings its fist towards Power Tool Dragon. Luna however reveals the quick-play "Spell Card" Limiter Removal. Luna explains it doubles the attack points of all Machine monsters on her field, shocking Devack. Power Tool Dragons ATK go from 2000 to 4000. The Earthbound Immortals fist collides with Power Tool Dragon, which creates a big explosion, and shakes the entire area, while Leo and Luna cover their eyes. After the explosion begins to clear, Trudge says they did it.

Devack curses and calls Leo and Luna fools who dare to defy such god-like power, as his Life Points go from 2500 to 2100. He continues saying his Earthbound Immortal shall not falter, and by sacrificing a monster on his field, his Earthbound Immortal will avoid destruction and halve Luna's Life Points. Devack reveals that was why he summoned Ancient Fairy dragon. He releases Ancient Fairy Dragon, and a dark circle surrounds Luna hurting her, as her Life Points drop from 400 to 200. Luna weakly begins to fall, but Leo yells her name catching her, asking if she's okay. Luna says she's fine, and now the real fight can get started. Devack Wonders what she means by that. Luna reveals that she knew Devack was going to send Ancient Fairy Dragon to the graveyard from the start. She continues saying now Devack is giving her back, her dear friend.

una activates the face-down continues Trap Card "Respect Synchron". She explains that when a Syncro monster is sent to the Graveyard through an opponent's card effect, this can ignore summoning conditions and special summon it to her field, shocking Devack visibly. A light appears below Leo and Luna. As the monster surfaces, Regulus appears saying Ancient Fairy Dragon's name, and breaks the chains binding her, with his fangs and then vanishes. Ancient Fairy Dragon's wings unfold as her eyes turn more yellow, and she lifts her head upward and roars. Leo is amazed by the dragon, and tells Luna she did it, which she nods, and they both look up at Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Luna says to Ancient Fairy Dragon that they finally get to meet. Ancient Fairy Dragon lowers itself slightly and says "Luna, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for keeping the promise you made on that day so long ago, thank you so much." Trudge walks a bit closer and says/asks "So that's Ancient Fairy Dragon.", to which Yusei agreed. Trudge remarks saying that's something else I tell you. Yusei however says the match isn't over yet.

Luna sends Central Shield to the Graveyard to negate the effect of "Limiter Removal" that would destroy "Power Tool Dragon". Devack remarks "Stupendous, a real Signer is altogether different!" Devack ends his turn and says "Now, show me a real duel elected by the gods!" Luna tells Leo to let's go, which he says yes. Leo says It's their turn, and they both draw "Rocket Pilder". Luna next explains Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect; by destroying a Field Spell, she regains 1000 Life Points. Devack is surprised by her saying "Field Spell". Closed Forest is destroyed, along with the forest around them. Leo excitedly says alright, while Luna's Life points go from 200 to 1200. Devacks Earthbound Immortal loses the extra ATK it gained from Closed Forests effect, bringing it back down to 2800.

Yusei points out that an Earthbound Immortal's effect is negated if there is no Field Spell Card on the field. Trudge remarks Luna did a good job. Luna explains that Power Tool Dragon's effect will activate, adding one random equip spell to her hand (the card she reveals is. Luna then equips "Rocket Pilder" to "Power Tool Dragon", and equips Pain To Power to Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna commands Power Tool Dragon to attack "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu". Devack is a bit confused saying she is attacking with Power Tool Dragon, the one with lower Attack power. The rocket attached to Power Tool Dragon fires, causing it to fly up towards Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. The Earthbound Immortal tries to hit Power Tool Dragon, but Power Tool Dragon evades it, hitting the Immortal in the stomach. This causes a massive explosion, and Leo shields Luna from the force of it, as her Life Points go from 1200 to 400.

As the smoke begins to clear, Devack says It's just as he thought, and says they chose to receive gods punishment did they. Leo tells Devack don't count on it. Luna says since Power Tool Dragon is equipped with Rocket Pilder, it won't be destroyed, and continues saying it will decrease Earthbound Immortal Cusillu's Attack points by Power Tool Dragon's attack power. Devack's Earthbound Immortal goes from 2800 ATK to 800, shocking him. Luna further explains that since Ancient Fairy Dragon is equipped with "Pain to Power", It's ATK will increase equal to the damage she took from Power Tool Dragons attack. Ancient fairy Dragons Attack points go from 2100 to 2900, and it let's out a roar. Luna says turn her pain into power, and commands Ancient Fairy Dragon to attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. Ancient Fairy Dragon slowly flies up as Luna says "ETERNAL SUNSHINE!". Ancient Fairy Dragon wings produce a rainbow blinding light, that causes everyone to cover their eyes except Luna.

Using its "Eternal Sunshine" attack, "Ancient Fairy Dragon" emits an invigorating blast of light, causing "Cusillu" to dissolve. Devack's hood is thrown back from the blast, as his Life Points hit 0. The surrounding Monkey geoglyph fades away.

Leo compliments Luna on the victory, while she considers the fate of the Duel Monster Spirits, believing to have freed them. Devack, with pitch-black eyes and dust powering from his body slowly approaches the twins. Leo acts as a shield for his sister. Ashamed with his loss, Devack begs for Roman's forgiveness and reaches for the twins, who are pushed out his way by Yusei, before he can make contact. The Dark Signer collapses into a pile of dust, leaving the others watch in anxiety.

The Monkey geoglyph disappears from the sky and the souls of the spirits return to tablets in Zeman's castle, where they are subsequently released. Torunka understands that Luna has managed to free them and informs the spirit's of her endeavor.

Trudge, Xx, and Yusei compliment the twins on how they performed in the Duel.

Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus appear in front of the party. Trudge, who refused to accept the existence of such spirits, believes the Solid Vision from the Duel must still be active. However Ancient Fairy Dragon speaks to him, claiming not to be an illusion, which causes Trudge to faint.

Ancient Fairy Dragon thanks Luna and informs her of the spirits well-being, thanks to her. Luna is glad to hear, but tells Ancient Fairy Dragon that some of the thanks belong to Leo and Yusei for supporting her. Ancient Fairy Dragon thanks them both in return. Yusei asks Ancient Fairy Dragon for her support in their battle with the Dark Signers. Both the dragon and Regulus agree to help and transfigure into card form in Luna's hands.

Yusei and the twins proceed into the tower that Devack was guarding. Luna inserts the "Ancient Fairy Dragon" into the control unit. An alarm goes off and the tower begins to rumble. After quickly retrieving her card, Luna hurries outside with Yusei and Leo before the doors close, where they observe as the tower sinks into the ground, leaving no trace behind.

Trudge wakes-up finding the spirits have disappeared and believes he must have been hallucinating earlier. With one tower taken down, Yusei makes plans to tackle the remaining three, starting with the Giant, where he will face Kalin.

Roman observes a lit candle from a three pronged candlestick extinguish itself, signaling Devack's defeat. Roman picks up the candlestick and exits the room, vowing to make the Signers pay.

He makes his way to a cell, where Greiger is held and calls him out. The two of them make their way to the top of the Ener-D Reactor. He receives Greiger's felony of trying to assassinate Rex Goodwin during the Fortune Cup. As punishment, Greiger is to be executed, which Roman plans to carry out himself, right now. inside the Ener-D Reactor is a swirling pool of Ener-D, which Roman says are the Doors to the Netherworld. He tells Greiger that he is now ready to die and be reborn as a Dark Signer. Greiger must first remember what he felt back when he tried to kill Goodwin in order to alite the flames of vengeance within his heart.

Reminding him of the destruction of his hometown and the alleged fate of his brother and sister and blaming it on Goodwin, fills with Greiger with his hatred for Goodwin and thirst for revenge. With these necessities fulfilled, unexpected to Greiger, Roman activates a trapdoor, causing Greiger to fall into the pool of Ener-D.

Before Greiger makes contact with the Ener-D, a spider on the ceiling shoots a web, which catches him around the neck. With Greiger suspended there, Roman calls down to him, stating that he is giving Greiger a chance to seek his revenge, by making him a Dark Signer, who must defeat Yusei Fudo. Greiger convinces himself that he must defeat Yusei and Roman begins the process. A fountain of Ener-D rushes up, engulfing Greiger.

As Yusei, Trudge, Leo, Luna, and Xx make their way to the tower of the Giant, Greiger, follows them on his enhanced Duel Runner, The Beast, vowing to defeat Yusei and Goodwin.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Satellite, Crow emerges from a refrigerator that he had taken cover in to survive the black fog. He falls forward as he makes his way to the Blackbird and remembers what Lazar had said about running for life, before the black fog appeared. He rides the Blackbird through the streets, learning that everyone has disappeared.

He returns to his hideout, at Daedalus Bridge and begins to hallucinate as he thinks he sees and hears the children. As he tries to touch them, he realizes that they are not there. After coming to grips with the reality, he screams out loud, before making his way to the edge of the incomplete bridge. Up there, he spots the Giant geoglyph in the sky over the B.A.D. Understanding a Dark Signer to be there, he mounts his Duel Runner and speeds off in their direction.

On the way, Crow spots Greiger on his Duel Runner and ramps out in front of him. The two Runners halt and Greiger shouts out, believing Crow to be Yusei. Crow states that he is not Yusei, but he knows who Greiger is and damns him for joining the Dark Signers. Greiger has not met Crow before, but Crow introduces himself and challenges Greiger to a Duel.

Greiger questions as to whether Crow is a Signer. Regardless of being a Signer or not, Crow recites his reason for challenging Greiger. Although Greiger is unsure what Crow means, Crow accuses the Dark Signers of taking away the children he took care of. The fate of the innocent children, reminds Greiger of his brother and sister. He regarded Crow's threat to make him pay as ironic, as he believes he shall make Goodwin pay for killing his siblings. He tells Crow that the fate bestowed on his siblings, caused him to seek vengeance by any means necessary, even through bloodshed.

Seeing no use in arguing, Crow suggests they get on with the Duel, refusing to let Greiger face Yusei, until he has beaten him. Greiger refuses to Duel a non-Signer like Crow. However Crow attaches a timer to the Blackbird, which he says will kill both players when the timer reaches 0. He threatens to chase Greiger unless he accepts. Seeing Crow to be mentally prepared, he accepts the Duel in order to lure Yusei.

Greiger informs Crow that once the Shadow Duel starts, there will be no turning back and one of them will lose their soul. Crow refuses to receive concern from people who stole away the only place who could go home to. Before they begin, Crow lays down one more rule; both players turn off auto-pilot for the Duel. Remembering Yusei's encounter with Ccapac Apu, Crow infers that the only way to counter the attacks from an Earthbound Immortal is to use your own riding techniques.

"Speed World" is activated, setting-up the Turbo Duel. The Killer Whale geoglyph appears and etches out the circuit.

Yusei, Trudge, Xx and the twins see the geoglyph appear in the sky. Trudge notes that it shouldn't be there as there is no Dark Signer with a Killer Whale birthmark, sparking Yusei to worry that a new Dark Signer may have emerged. Xx did say that the killer whale Nazca Line vanished. Since Luna and Yusei's birthmarks aren't reacting, they deduce that the Dark Signer's opponent isn't a Signer.

Greiger sets the rule to decide who goes first; whoever is first around the first corner. Crow chucks the timer onto the ground, explaining that it was only an alarm clock and suggests they start the race, once the timer hits 0.

The timer drops to 0 and the alarm goes off. Both Runners speed off and Crow makes plans on how to get past the corner first, when his Runner has less horsepower. Crow speeds-up, prompting Greiger to go even faster. Greiger gets to the corner first, but drifts to the outmost point, due to the size of his Duel Runner, allowing Crow to easily take the inside lane and move in front of Greiger.

Crow goes first and Summons "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" in Attack Position (ATK: 1800). He Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn.

Greiger draws "Diving Exploder" and Summons "Trap Reactor・Y FI" in Attack Position (ATK: 800). He discards "Diving Exploder" switching the ATK and DEF of "Shura the Blue Flame" and "Trap Reactor・Y FI", setting them at 1200 and 1800 respectively. Greiger then attacks "Shura" with "Y FI". "Y FI" shoots out "Shura", dropping Crow's Life Points to 3400. The impact from the attack, knocks Crow off course, causing his Duel Runner to sail off course and fall off the side of the highroad.

Yusei and company continue to make their way to the Killer Whale geoglyph. Yusei fears for whoever is facing the Dark Signer and hopes they don't make any hasty decisions.


	20. A Whale of a Ride Part 2

**I don't own Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yusei, Trudge, Xx, Leo, and Luna continue to make their way to the Killer Whale geoglyph. After Yusei ponders on who it could belong to, he turns the others and instructs that they stay behind as things are about to get dangerous up ahead. None of the three are pleased to leave him go alone. However Luna insists that they'll be fine, since her birthmark will protect them, if them from being sacrificed inside the geoglyph. Yusei allows them to come along, but says he'll run ahead to see who's dueling and they may follow him afterwards. Without any further notice, he ramps, launching his Duel Runner off the road and into the Turbo Duel circuit created by the geoglyph.

Meanwhile, Crow, who has just been knocked off course, angrily pushes some buttons in the handlebars of his Duel Runner in his desperation not to lose, firing a grapple hook, which attaches to the Turbo Duel circuit and activating its wings, allowing him to glide back safely. Greiger sees Crow back on course and silently comments on his persistence. He Sets 1 card his Spell & Trap Card Zone. He ends his turn and, "Trap Reactor・Y FI's" ATK and DEF return to normal, as "Diving Exploder's" effect wears off.

Crow remembers what Yusei said about how dueling a Dark Signer, means putting your life on the line. Regardless he feels the stakes are no match for the fate of the children sacrificed earlier..

He begins his turn, drawing "Blackwing - Bora the Spear". Both players' SPC rises to 2. Crow activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", drawing "Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" and "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" and discarding "Elphin the Raven". He then Summons "Silver Shield" in Defense Mode and Special Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" alongside it. "Bora the Spear" blasts "Trap Reactor・Y FI", with its "Death Spiral" attack. The explosion knocks a huge chunk off a building onto Greiger. However Greiger emerges with no visible damage, outside a loss of 900 Life Points. Crow is shocked to see how little an effect it has on him and that "Y FI" didn't even get destroyed. Greiger explains that he had played "Fake Explosion" after Crow declared the attack. This prevented "Y FI's" destruction and now allows Greiger to Summon "Summon Reactor・SK" from his hand. Crow analyzes the situation and believes Greiger plans Summoning "Spell Reactor・RE", allowing him to combine them to bring out "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE", like he did against Yusei during the Fortune Cup.

Yusei tries talking them into stopping the Duel. Crow refuses, as the Dark Signers caused the children he took care of to disappear and he feels he must avenge them. Crow mentions that his parents were killed in the Zero Reverse incident and recollects on what he did afterwards.

Greiger says he'll take Crow on, for vengeance is the darkness of one's heart which will never die out. Yusei pleads with them to stop; they have both suffered the same wounds and should be understanding of each other, not fighting. Crow shouts back to Yusei, asking where are they supposed to vent their anger. Yusei responds that revenge just breeds more revenge. Crow's mind agrees with Yusei, but his heart pushes him to continue the Duel. He pleas with Yusei to understand and as his friend to just watch their Duel. Crow's tears hit Yusei's visor and he agrees to see the Duel through to the end.

Greiger continues the Duel, starting his next turn. He draws "Darksea Rescue" and both players Speed Counters rises to 3. He Summons "Spell Reactor・RE" and uses "Summon Reactor・SK's" effect; Releasing all 3 "Reactor" monsters, he Special Summons "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" from his Deck. Using "SKY FIRE's" "Sharp Shooting" effect, he sends "Dark Tuner Doom Submarine" from his hand to the Graveyard and destroys "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield". Using its "Death Airraid" attack, "SKY FIRE" takes out "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", but Crow uses "Mistral the Silver Shield's" effect to reduce the damage to 0. Greiger then ends his turn.

Crow remembers the hard time "SKY FIRE" gave Yusei during the Fortune Cup. Had he not learned of its effects back then, he would have taken the damage head-on.

Crow begins his turn and draws "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind". Both players' SPC rises to 4. Crow concentrates on "SKY FIRE's" effects; it will destroy the first card he plays or Sets and inflict 800 damage. He plans how to work around this and Summons "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" in Defense Position. This triggers "SKY FIRE's" "Death Drop" effect; a series of shells are dropped onto "Vayu", destroying it and inflicting 800 damage to Crow.

The impact of the attack, causes Crow to lose control of his Duel Runner, but he slides out its wings, which keep it from toppling over. Yusei fears that although Crow survived that attack, his body won't be able to take many more.

Crow activates the effect of "Vayu the Emblem of Honor", removing from play itself and "Elphin the Raven" from his Graveyard, and he then performs a Synchro Summon. Chanting, "Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens. Synchro Summon! Black Feather - Armored Wing" as he Summons "Blackwing Armor Master" Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" alongside it. Greiger deduces that Crow predicted "Vayu" would be destroyed by "SKY FIRE", which up give him the chance to Summon these 2 monsters. Although he stands assured that it doesn't hold a candle to "SKY FIRE", who is superior in terms of ATK.

However, Crow sends "Armor Master" to attack "SKY FIRE". Using its "Black Hurricane" attack, "Armor Master" launches a punch at the stronger monster. Yusei recognizes this move, from when he and Crow Tag Dueled Sector Security. Due to its effect, "Armor Master" isn't destroyed and Crow takes no Battle Damage (this could not have happened in a real duel because Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor negates the effect of the Synchro Monster it summoned). Greiger asked why Crow attacked in vain and Crow directs his attention to the wedge it drove into "SKY FIRE". By removing the Wedge Counter, "SKY FIRE's" ATK hits 0, allowing "Gale the Whirlwind" to easily dispose of it.

As his monster explodes, Greiger's Duel Runner is knocked out of control and crashes into a supporting pillar of a bridge. Yusei speeds past the collapsing bridge to catch up with Crow, leaving Greiger behind.

Crow boasts to Yusei that he's held out well for a non-Signer dueling a Dark Signer. But Yusei is sure that Greiger won't go down so easy. Greiger reappears behind them damning Crow and his tricks. His Life Points and SPC drop to 1800 and 3 respectively. Remarking that Greiger cannot catch up with him Crow Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Taking Crow's words into account, Greiger says that if can't catch up with Crow, he'll just have to drag Crow back to him.

Greiger starts his turn. His SPC raises to 4, while Crow's raises to 5. Since he has no monsters out, he Special Summons "Dark Tuner Doom Submarine" from his Graveyard. The presence of the Dark Tuner causes a mark to glow on his face. Disgusted that Greiger Summoned a Level 9 monster so easily, Crow causes such play "cheating", but Greiger calls it the powers of the netherworld. Next he Normal Summons "Darksea Rescue".

He Dark Tunes both monsters and chants "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, Dark Flat Top", as he Dark Synchro Summons "Dark Flattop". The massive battleship descends from pitch-black clouds onto the field. Crow laughs and remarks that although the monster is bigger, it doesn't mean it is better.


	21. A Whale of a Ride Part 3

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The Turbo Duel between Crow and Greiger continues inside the geoglyph with Yusei as the witness. Crow thinks that "Dark Flattop" is huge, but says that bigger doesn't necessarily means it's better. Greiger replies that, unfortunately, there are no monsters like that in his Deck and the effect of the "Darksea Rescues" he sent to the Graveyard allow him to draw 2 cards. Next, he activates the effect of "Dark Flattop", Special Summoning "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" from his Graveyard. Crow is shocked by this revelation. Yusei thinks if Crow doesn't find a way to beat "Dark Flattop" now, "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" will be invincible. The mechanical giant returns with 3000 ATK.

Greiger activates the effect of "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE", sending the "Star Blast" in his hand to the Graveyard to to destroy "Blackwing Armor Master". After that, he sends "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" to attack "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind". The mechanical giant destroys the little bird and the impact of the attack makes Crow lose control of his Duel Runner, knocking him to the ground. Yusei is worried for his friend. Crow's Life Points decrease to 900.

Greiger says the match is over and that Crow couldn't possibly continue Dueling in his condition. Yusei wants to help Crow, but his friend tells him to stay back and that the Duel isn't over yet. Yusei and Greiger are surprised by Crow's determination. The young man says that until he can defeat the Dark Signers, he won't surrender, or else, the children he took care of will never find peace. Crow manages to get his Duel Runner, the Blackbird, started again and gets back on it. Greiger is surprised that the young man's Duel Runner is still functioning. Crow tells the new Dark Signer that neither he or Blackbird are ready to give up. The Turbo Duel continues.

Greiger thinks that if Crow intends on venting out his anger over losing his children, then they share the same wishes. During the ride, he remembers the days he spent in his village, in which it was poor and similar to Satellite. Just like Crow, he learned everything thanks to Duel Monsters and tried to pass everything down to his siblings and the children, until the devastation that destroyed his village took away his siblings. He says that now, that dream will never come true. Greiger places a card face-down and end his turn. Crow feels a little pain, thinking that two or three of his ribs are busted and he feels that that his whole body is weak. But, it is no time to be complaining.

It's Crow's turn and he draws a card. Both Duelists' SPC goes to 5. Crow remembers that "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" has the ability to destroy monsters when they are Summoned. If he Summoned a monster without a plan and takes any unwarranted damage, he won't last this time. Yusei thinks Crow was injured in that last fall. Crow decides to end his turn. Greiger draws his card and both Duelists' SPC go to 6. The new Dark Signer says to the young man that it appears that Crow has run out of options. Crow replies that they'll see about that, and that he has two cards face-down on his field, one of which will wipe out all of Greiger's monsters. Greiger is intrigued by it and Crow tells him to choose carefully. Greiger thinks even if Crow is telling the truth, he still has his next move and that his victory shall not falter. While thinking about it, he's looking at the Effect Monster card in his hand, "Darksea Float".

He discards the card and activates his the effect of "SKY FIRE", destroying one Crow's Set cards. The card is "Fake Feather". Crow says that Greiger has guessed wrong and that if he attacks him now, his monsters will get wiped out. Greiger refuses to listen to Crow, thinking this is all bluff and that the young man's field is already devoid of monsters. If Crow take a direct attack, he'll lose this Duel. He also says that Crow is doing nothing more than bluffing in desperation. The young man dares the new Dark Signer to just try him. Greiger thinks this Duel is already over and sends "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" to attack Crow directly. Crow says that was the moment he was waiting for. He activates the Trap Card, "Blackwing - Backlash". When there are five or more "Blackwings" in his Graveyard and when he receives a direct attack, this card will destroy all monsters on his opponent's field. Both "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" and "Dark Flattop" are destroyed. Greiger is shocked by this turn of events.

Crow tells Greiger that his one card just made his mightiest fleet fall. Greiger concludes that the young man was telling the truth and Crow replies that he never lied in his life and that Greiger's doubt saved his skin. Greiger laughs and says it's not as though he didn't believe him at all, and that the effect of "Darksea Float" he sent to the Graveyard allows him to draw one card. He draws a card and puts it face-down. He says that Crow followed right into his plan. He activates the Trap Card, "Contaminated Earth", in which during the turn two or more monsters with a Level of five or higher are destroyed, it will Special Summon an "Earthbound Immortal" from his hand, Deck or Graveyard. Crow cannot believe what Greiger just said and Yusei is very worried by it. The shell-like device appears and sucks in all the souls from the site where Greiger's village was destroyed. After that, "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua" appears with 2900 ATK. Crow is impressed by the size of the "Earthbound Immortal"

Yusei warns Crow to be careful. It's Crow's turn and he draws a card. Both Duelists' SPC goes to 7. Crow remembers that the new Dark Signer has 1800 Life Points and that right now, he can't Summon a monster to stand up to the ATK of the "Earthbound Immortal". He Summons "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain" with 500 ATK. Greiger says that a monster with 500 ATK won't do any good against "Chacu Challhua". But Crow says that the card won't be attacking the "Earthbound Immortal", but Greiger, because this monster can attack the opponent directly. The monster attacks the new Dark Signer directly and Greiger's Life Points go to 1300. Greiger says that by doing that, Crow will be attacked by "Chacu Challhua", crushing him to bits. Crow replies that they'll see.

Something strange begins happening to "Chacu Challhua", which makes Greiger wonder what's going on. Crow explains that when "Fane" successfully attacks directly, it switches an Attack Position monster into Defense Position and prevents it from changing its Battle Position until next turn. "Chacu Challhua" goes into Defense Position with 1600 DEF. Crow says that no matter how powerful the monster is, it's no big deal if it can't attack. Yusei is impressed by Crow's move. Crow places a card face-down and ends his turn.

It's Greiger's turn and he draws a card. Both Duelists' SPC goes to 8. He tells Crow that he made a big misconception and that an "Earthbound Immortal" leaves no dark corners. He activates the effect of "Chacu Challhua". During a turn it doesn't attack, it can inflict damage equal to half its DEF to the opponent. The effect nearly makes Crow lose control of his Duel Runner again and Crow's Life Points are reduced to 100. Next, Greiger Summons "Darksea Rescue" with 0 ATK and activates the Continuous Trap Card, "Basara". Once per turn, he can Release one monster on his field and destroy a monster on the field with a Level higher than that monster. In addition, the controller of the destroyed monster receives 800 points of damage. He sacrifices "Darksea Rescue" to destroys "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain". Yusei fears that if Crow receives that damage, he will lose. Meanwhile, outside the geoglyph, Trudge, Xx, Leo, and Luna arrive near the Geoglyph. Leo wonders what's wrong with the street, and Trudge replies that it's almost looks as though it was hit by an air strike. He also wonders what happened there. Luna hopes that Yusei is safe.

Crow activates the Trap Card, "Guard Mines"; when an effect that would destroy a monster of his is activated, it will negate that effect and inflict 500 Points of damage to the opponent. Thanks to its effect, the attack has been negated and Greiger's Life Points go to 800. Greiger is shocked by Crow's move, which made Yusei happy. It's Crow's turn and both Duelists' SPC goes to 9. The only card in Crow's hand is the Trap Card, "Parasite Mind". He thinks he's going to lose it either way, at this rate, and he'll bet it all on this on his next draw. He hopes that the souls of the children he took care of will give him strength.

He draws a card and the card he draws is "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North". Crow is pleased with his draw. He places one card face-down and summons "Blizzard" with 1300 ATK. He activates the white bird's effect, in which, when this monster is successfully summoned, it can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" in his Graveyard in Defense Position. He Summons "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" with 1200 DEF. He then uses his three "Blackwings" to Synchro Summon "Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant" with 2800 ATK.

Greiger thinks that creature may be Crow's big Synchro Monster, but "Chacu Challhua" has an effect that skips his opponent's Battle Phase while it's in Defense Position. Crow tells him that "Silverwind the Ascendant" has an effect as well, in which on this turn, in exchange for not battling, it can destroy up to two monsters with a DEF lower than Silverwind's ATK. Greiger cannot believe what he's just heard. Crow adds that "Silverwind the Ascendant" may not be able to win via battle, but it sure can destroy Greiger's "Earthbound Immortal" via an effect.

Crow is about to destroy "Chacu Challhua", but the image of Greiger's siblings appear on the "Earthbound Immortal", saying that it hurts and asking if someone can help them. Crow and Yusei wonder who those two children inside "Chacu Challhua" are. Greiger tells them if he's not going to attack, he'll go on with his turn. Crow asks him if he has seen the faces on the "Earthbound Immortal", but Greiger replies that all he can see is the goal of victory. Yusei tells Greiger to take a good look at "Chacu Challhua". Greiger does so and sees not only his siblings, but all the people of his village. Terrified by this revelation, he wonders why the people of his village are inside his "Earthbound Immortal". Crow and Yusei conclude that the souls of Greiger's hometown were used for the Summoning of his "Earthbound Immortal". Greiger comes to the conclusion that the Dark Signers are responsible for destroying his village, not the Crimson Dragon. Yusei tells Greiger to stop the Duel.

Greiger is about to apologize to Yusei, until he feels something inside his head. He hears a voice that tells him that he must fight, that he's a Dark Signer brought back from the Netherworld and that he must kill all the Signers. After that, his eyes glow purple and he cracks a wicked smile. Greiger tells them, with a possessed voice, that he's a Dark Signer and he shall eliminate this world under the darkness of the Netherworld. Briefly, he seems to try to fight against the entity that is controlling his body and begs Crow to hurry and defeat him and if he does, all the souls captured by the "Earthbound Immortal" will be freed. After that, the entity regains control and tells Crow that if he won't go on with his turn, he'll go ahead with his.

It's the possessed Greiger's turn and he draws a card. He switches "Chacu Challhua" back into Attack Position. Yusei tells Crow to be careful. The new Dark Signer sends his "Earthbound Immortal" to attack Crow directly. At that last moment Yusei tells Crow to not let Greiger's wishes go in vain, and, to that, Crow strategically deduces that "Earthbound Immortals" cannot be affected by his own Spell or Trap Cards and wonders if a card's effect from the player that Summoned it can. He then activates the Trap Card, "Parasite Mind", which allows him to activate a Continuous Trap Card's effect in place of the card's controller and decides to use it on "Basara". Basara appears on Crow's field. Crow activates its effect and he Releases "Silverwind the Ascendant" to destroy "Chacu Challhua". Once the giant killer whale is destroyed, falling to the bottom of the "underground ocean" that it entered, all the souls of the villagers are freed and Greiger loses the rest of his Life Points. Crow wins the Duel.

The geoglyph disappears, and Crow is pleased with his victory. A giant boulder is about to crush Crow, but Greiger pushes Crow to get him out of harm's way. Greiger is crushed by the giant boulder instead. Crow and Yusei try to rescue Greiger and Yusei begs Greiger not to die. Greiger asks the two if they're okay. Crow asks him why he saved him. Greiger replies that he saved the people of his village. Crow is touched by the former Dark Signer's answer.

Greiger tells Crow to find the children he took care of and to raise them well. Crow promises he will do that. Greiger tells Yusei that he was right about everything, that nothing remains after revenge and begs him to defeat the Dark Signers. After that, he turns grey and crumbles into dust. The two young men are saddened by Greiger's death and Yusei swears he will carry on Greiger's promises. Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, all of the people of Greiger's village are returned home, including Greiger's siblings. Annie says that they're saved, to the joy of the villagers. A shooting star appears in the sky. Max thinks the shooting star is almost like their big brother Greiger and that Greiger saved them. They wonder if Greiger is watching the shooting star too. Back at Satellite, Crow and Yusei rejoin Trudge, Leo, Xx, and Luna, and Yusei is about to go face Kalin. While Yusei goes to face Kalin, the same shooting star seen at Greiger's village appears in the sky of the city.


	22. A Score to Settle Part 1

**I don't own Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yusei, followed closely by Crow, Leo, Luna, Xx, and Trudge, makes his way to the Giant tower to face Kalin. Crow ponders on the fact that Yusei and Kalin are about to patch things up. Luna expresses some concern over the upcoming Duel, but Leo assures her everything will be okay. Kalin, who has been waiting at the tower and anticipating Yusei's arrival, spots him in the distance, as Yusei notices him around the same time. Kalin smirks and revs the engines of his Duel Runner, before speeding head on in front of Yusei. Both boys swerve their Duel Runners to one side, avoiding collision. Kalin puts on his maniacal grin and announces that it's now time for them to settle the scores, through the last Duel of The Enforcers, the one that never was completed back then. Yusei repeats the words "Last Duel" and reflects on the moment "back then", that Kalin is referring to.

Back in the days of The Enforcers, after Kalin had let the power get to him, the group stand in a hideout. Kalin laughs sadistically and puts his arms over his teammates: Crow, Jack and Yusei. He continues to laugh as he makes his way over to a window proclaiming that this is the definite last Duel of The Enforcers. Outside in the pouring rain, a massive unit of Securities have surrounded the building. They're armed with weapons, Duel Disks and Duel Runners and are ordered to arrest the gang. As the Securities close in, the group ends up divided with Kalin missing. Kalin is shown covered in blood, standing over a Security, he's after murdering. The scene cuts the Kalin and Yusei tussling, ending with Yusei pinning Kalin. The scene cuts again and shows Kalin been taken into the security wagon by 2 Securities. He looks back and sees Yusei being patted on the shoulder by the officer. Seeing this leads Kalin to believe Yusei is selling him out. He screams at Yusei and tries to make his way over to him, but is pulled into the wagon by the Securities before Yusei can explain himself.

In the present, Kalin laughs again and raises a finger, as he says to get things started. Crow and the others arrive at a spot a few blocks away from the tower, which gives them a decent view for the Turbo Duel about to take place. Kalin chucks off his cape, revealing his dark mark, as he once again states that this will be the last Duel. His mark begins to glow, causing purple flames to erupt and shape out the Giant geoglyph around the area. In the distance, Jack stops and sees the Giant geoplyph in the sky, concluding that Yusei and Kalin are about to Duel. Kalin foresees the events of the Duel, saying that he shall kick Yusei into the middle of the inferno of vengeance from the depths of death, with the power of his "Earthbound Immortal". Yusei thinks to himself that Kalin was never like this and had cared for his friends. Yusei remembers a time he had been falling from a building, but Kalin held him up using a Deathmatch Duel Rope. As Kalin's support began to break, Yusei told him to save himself, but he refused to abandon his friend.

Remembering what Kalin had said back then, Yusei vows to save Kalin in this Duel. Both Duelists line up to begin the Shadow Turbo Duel. They take off after "Speed World" is activated. Kalin explains that whoever is first to pass the corner up ahead, shall go first in the Duel. As they race on, Kalin notices Yusei has powered-up his Duel Runner, since they last Dueled. Refusing to let Yusei go first, Kalin bashes into him, knocking Yusei into the fiery wall.

Kalin passes the corner and goes first. He Normal Summons "Infernity Necromancer" in Defense Position. Seeing the "Infernity" monster, Yusei wonders if Kalin is going to try his handless combo. Kalin Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn, inviting Yusei to bring it on. Yusei draws "Limiter Breaker" and both Duelists' SPC goes to 1.

Yusei remembers the time when their paths was started to deviate. Back in the past, The Enforcers managed to dominate Satellite. They have metaphorically becoming cinders. The fire was over and they had nothing left to do. Yusei is seen walking down the streets of Satellite. He then sees his friends, on which he remembers that Kalin crept around the streets in search of adversaries, like he didn't want to admit that a festival was over. Kalin tells his friends that they'll be hunting the last stragglers of Team Insect in Zone F, that they're not through with their conquest of Satellite and that anybody with a Duel Disk is an enemy. Crow simply sighed.

Later at night, The Enforcers pursued two members of Team Insect. Yusei captured one member at a dead end and defeated him using "Speed Warrior". Crow discovers that the second member is only a young boy. Rather than Duel him, Crow tells him to leave. Yusei meets up with his friend and saw that he is frustrated. Crow asks if Dueling is supposed to be this lame. They heard a cry and saw that Kalin had defeated the second member of Team Insect. After that, he crushed the young boy's Duel Disk, which makes him happy. He was about to hurt the young boy with his right foot until Crow pushed him, saving the young boy. Crow tells the young boy to leave. Kalin asks Crow what he is doing and then punched Crow in the stomach. Yusei tried to stop the fight between his friends. Both he and Jack managed to stop their friends from continuing their fight. Crow says to Yusei that Dueling was supposed to be fun and that none of them have the right to take that away. After saying that, he decided to leave The Enforcers. Yusei is sad that Crow is leaving their team. Jack soon followed Crow. Kalin says that they were supposed to be friends and a team. Only Yusei stayed with Kalin and refused to turn his back on him.

Back in the present, Kalin tells Yusei to hurry up and calls him a traitor. Yusei Summons "Max Warrior" with 1800 ATK and sends his monster to attack "Infernity Necromancer". He hopes to get the real Kalin back in this Duel. Kalin reminds Yusei that the DEF of his monster is greater than the ATK of Yusei's. Yusei then activates the effect of "Max Warrior": When it attacks, its ATK increases by 400 points. "Max Warrior" destroys "Infernity Necromancer". Through its other effect, the ATK, DEF and Level of "Max Warrior will be halved until Yusei's next turn;

Yusei remembers that he and Kalin were still friends and he had always stayed by his side, until that fateful night. Back in the past, they noticed the captain of Sector Security who had arrived in Satellite and he was riding a Duel Runner. Kalin tells Yusei that Sector Security has deployed a lot of those vehicles. The captain tells his troops to show the Duel Gangs the power the Duel Runner holds and to use their Dueling to judge them. Sector Security began their pursues of any Duel Gangs. Kalin only smirked. The Captain captured a member of a Duel Gang who Summoned "Skull Knight #2" to defend himself. But the Captain Summoned "Assault Dog" to defeat and capture him.

The next day, Yusei is surprised that Kalin wants to crush Sector Security, in which Kalin replies that he had finally found The Enforcers' final enemy and that only by defeating them will their true conquest of Satellite be complete. He also adds to Yusei to get Crow and Jack for him and that together they will reunite and crush Security. Yusei thinks this is suicide. Kalin accuses Yusei of chickening out. Yusei decides to leave Kalin and that Kalin will have to do this one on his own. The exact word on his mind were Kalin wouldn't take on Sector Security if he's all by himself. Later that night, at Sector Security Headquarters, the Duel Disks began to emit signals. Outside of the Headquarters, Kalin puts a card in his Duel Disk and all the others Duel Disks inside exploded, causing an explosion at the Headquarters. Kalin laughs at his victory. While Crow is playing Duel Monsters with some of his friends, one of the children tells him that Kalin is being chased by Sector Security. Crow tells the news to Jack.

The night gets stormy and Yusei, Crow and Jack search for Kalin. Sectory Security found Kalin in an abandoned building and tells him to quit resisting and to come out quietly. Two agents were about to go inside the building until Jack and Crow managed to get inside first, which completely surprised the two agents. Yusei managed to get inside the building by using the stairs behind it. Seeing his friends meeting up with him, Kalin is happy that The Enforcers are together again. Jack asks him what is going on, but Kalin is too happy to be listened to them and the Duel against Sector Security will be their last Duel.

Back at the present, Yusei remembers that they were there to help, but he made the wrong decision back then. That's why he decided to save him today, just like when Kalin saved him. Meanwhile, outside the geoglyph, Crow, Trudge, Leo and Luna watch the Duel through the screen of Crow's Duel Runner, Blackbird. Yusei puts two cards face-down and ends his turn. It's Kalin's turn and he draws a card. Both Duelists' SPC goes to 2. He puts a card face-down and activates "Limit Impulse", he sends two cards from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon 2 "Soul Tokens". He Tributes them to Summon "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand" with 0 ATK. After seeing this, Yusei is convinced that Kalin is using his Handless Combo technique. Kalin explains that effect of "Nightmare Hand" lets him Special Summon a Level 2 monster from his hand. He Summons "Infernity Dwarf" and uses the two monsters to Dark Synchro Summon "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" with 3000 ATK.

Kalin says that his Handless Combo is complete and sends "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" to attack and destroy "Max Warrior". Yusei's Life Points go to 1900 and his SPC go to 0. Crow and Leo are worried about Yusei since he lost over half his Life Points. Kalin asks Yusei if he found this pain superb. Yusei activates "Revival Ticket", destroying 1 card on his field for each monster destroyed in battle, recovering his Life Points equal to the Battle Damage.

He destroyed "Limiter Break", revived "Max Warrior" and his Life Points increase back to 4000. Kalin is shocked by it. Also, the effect of "Limiter Breaker" allows him to Summon "Speed Warrior" from his hand, Deck or Graveyard. "Speed Warrior" appears with 900 ATK. Leo and Trudge are happy that Yusei managed to pull this through. Kalin is angry and asks what Yusei can do before "Hundred-Eyes Dragon". It's Yusei's turn and he draws a card. Kalin's SPC goes to 3 and Yusei's SPC goes to 1. Yusei knows that his 2 monsters can't do a thing against "Hundred-Eyes Dragon". He checks his hand, which contains three Trap Cards and come up with an idea. He activates "Card of Sacrifice", it allows him to draw two cards if the combined ATK of all monsters on his field are lower than his opponent's monster's ATK. And, during this turn, he can't Summon a monster or switch battle positions Kalin says that Yusei is in a deadlock, in which to him it's pathetic. Yusei draws two cards, put two other cards face-down and end his turn.

It;s Kalin's turn and he draws a card. Kalin's SPC goes to 4 and Yusei's SPC goes to 2. Kalin places a card face-down and activates the effect of "Hundred-Eyes Dragon", it gains the effects of any of Kalin's DARK monsters in his Graveyard. He chooses "Infernity Necromancer", so it allows him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Infernity" - "Infernity Archfiend". Yusei activates "Slip Summon", it activates when his opponent Summons a monster, it can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand in Defense Position. He Summons "Ghost Gardna" with 1900 DEF. Kalin calls it typical futile resistance and he'll have the terror of his Handless Combo pierce Yusei to the bone. The Dark Signer sends "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" to attack "Speed Warrior". Yusei activates the effect of, "Ghost Garnda", making it the new attack target.

Kalin is mad and tells Yusei that the effect of "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" allows it to gain the effect of "Infernity Dwarf" in his Graveyard. When his hand is empty, if a monster on his field attacks a monster in Defense Position and if its ATK is greater than their DEF, it'll deal Battle Damage equal to the difference. Yusei's Life Points drop to 2900, his SPC decreases to 1 and he loses control of his Duel Runner for a moment. Kalin tells Yusei not to die on him here. He also adds that it's far from being enough and that doesn't come close to extinguishing his inferno of vengeance. Yusei remains determined.


	23. A Score to Settle Part 2

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Kalin was about to attack "Max Warrior" with "Infernity Archfiend", but the ATK of the latter monster suddenly becomes 800. Yusei reveals the effect of the "Ghost Gardna" that was destroyed decreases its ATK by 1000 until the End Phase. It's Yuseis turn and he draws a card. Yusei's SPC goes to 2 and Kalin's SPC goes to 5. Yusei Summons "Junk Synchron" with 1300 ATK and tunes it with "Speed Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" with 2300 ATK. He then activates the Trap Card, "Synchro Striker Unit", which becomes an Equip Card and increases the the equipped monster's ATK by 1000. He equips it to "Junk Warrior" and the monster's ATK goes to 3300. He sends "Max Warrior" to attack "Infernity Archfiend", with its effect increasing its own ATK by 400, to 2200. Kalin activates his Trap Card, "Infernity Force", which destroys "Max Warrior" as Kalin has no hand. He can then Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Infernity" monster from his Graveyard. He Summons "Infernity Necromancer". "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" and Kalin's Life Points drop to 3700. Crow seems worried as he watches on.

Kalin laughs and add one card from his Deck to his hand, thanks to his dragon's effect. Yusei suspected that Kalin used his dragon to get the card he draws. After that, he Sets 2 cards and ends his turn. During the End Phase, the ATK of "Junk Warrior" decreases by 800 due to the effect of "Synchro Striker Unit. Yusei ses Kalin's card and concludes that is "Earthbound Immortal - Ccapac Apu", but he's still determined to save Kalin.

While watching the Turbo Duel, Crow remembers that Yusei tried to save Kalin just like before. While engaging in the Turbo Duel, Yusei remembers the night where everything went wrong for Kalin, all those years ago. Sector Security has cornered Kalin's hideout with Kalin, Yusei, Crow and Jack inside. Kalin saw his friends removing their Duel Disks from their wrists and putting them on the table. Kalin asks what is going on and if they're going to fight together. Jack tells Kalin to open his eyes and Crow add that he don't have a chance in hell if he goes up against Sector Security head-on. Yusei tells him to get out of the building, but Kalin replies that won't satisfy him and adds that they defeated Satellite and dominated Satellite for the first time and begs them to have their last Duel. Jack tells him that they no longer have the same views as Kalin's. Kalin doesn't believe what he just heard. Yusei tells him that they're friends and they want to save him from Sector Security. Kalin is shocked by the answer he just heard and Sector Security began to attack the building. The four manage to escape the building, only to be pursued by the Sector Security agents.

They get separated and Kalin is trapped at a dead end. A Sector Security agent appears and Kalin says he'll just have to fight by himself, then. He began the Duel and Summons "Vorse Raider". The agent counters with "Montage Dragon" Kalin jumps at him the agent and the two struggle which makes the agent lose control of his Duel Runner. Yusei manages to find Kalin and begs him to stop. The Duel Runner hit a wall and both Kalin and the agent landed hardly on the ground. Only Kalin remains conscious. Kalin finds a wooden stick and was about to beat the agent to death with it. But Yusei stopped him and the two friends began to fight. Kalin kept saying that he must crush Sector Security. Crow and Jack managed to find them and all four hide inside an abandoned house. Jack says it's only a matter of time before they're found out. Yusei asks Jack and Crow to take care of Kalin. Yusei goes to Sector Security and surrenders himself, saying he's the leader of the Enforcers and was the one who attacked the Sector Security HQ. He asks to be taken in.

The captain appears and tells the agents to secure the leader. They arrested Kalin, much to Yusei's surprise. Yusei tried to tell the captain that they got the wrong leader in an attempt to place the blame on himself and save Kalin. The captain refused to listen and says that defiance against Sector Security is a first-class crime and that Kalin won't be seen ever again. He laughs and touches Yusei's shoulder. Kalin saw it and thought that Yusei betrayed him. Kalin becomes furious and accuses Yusei of betraying him, while the agents sent him into the wagon. Yusei tried to explain himself, but Kalin is too angry to listen to his former friend. Yusei yells out Kalin's name as Sector Security takes Kalin away.

Yusei says that he, Jack and Crow tried to save him, but Kalin still thinks they betrayed him. Crow tells him that Yusei tried to surrender in Kalin's place, but Kalin asks him why he didn't fight with him until the end and bend to Sector Security's questioning and adds that these actions mean that the Enforcers sold him out.

He then tells Yusei about the fate that awaits those who oppose Sector Security. While explaining that, he explains that he painfully received a Criminal mark on his face, and the guards kept abusing him. Crow explains that they tried to visit him, but they were never able to meet him and adds that they heard news that Kalin died. Kalin yells out it wasn't that simple and he could have withstood countless brutality, however the Securities took away his Deck that was more precious to him than his life. After that, he went into a depression in which he refused to eat that let him starve to death. One night a sinister voice and asks what Kalin's desire is. The voice also said that, to have this desire, he must become a Dark Signer. Kalin says that he wants vengeance and dies. Kalin says by becoming a Dark Signer, he swore revenge on Yusei and that he'll make Yusei go through the worst fears he had to endure, all through his "Earthbound Immortal".

It's Kalin's turn and he draws a card. Yusei's SPC goes to 3 and Kalin's SPC goes to 6. He Tributes "Infernity Necromancer" and "Infernity Archfiend" to Summon "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu" with 3000 ATK. Luna is afraid and puts her arms are Leo. Crow and Trudge are equally frightened. Kalin sends "Ccapac Apu" to attack Yusei directly. Yusei remembers his first encounter with "Ccapac Apu" and refused to run in fear anymore and by sending his "Earthbound Immortal" to its doom, he'll face Kalin's fears. He activates the Trap Card, "Baton of the Hero". During this turn, he can designate an opposing monster's attack target, shocking Kalin. He switches the target to "Junk Warrior", who is destroyed as Yusei's Life Points drop to 2400. Kalin is surprised that Yusei used a monster to shield himself to evade the "Earthbound Immortal". The effect of "Ccapac Apu" activates, inflicting damage to Yusei equal the destroyed monster's ATK. With only 2500 Life Points, Luna is worried for Yusei. He activates his face-down "Burst Synchro Summon", reducing the effect damage to zero. Yusei's Life Points are saved for the moment. "Burst Synchro Summon" also enables him to Special Summon a Synchro Monster with an ATK equal to the effect damage he would have taken, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Leo and Luna correctly conclude that Yusei with Summon "Stardust Dragon", while Crow realizes why Yusei let "Junk Warrior" be destroyed. Kalin Sets a card.

It's Yusei's turn and he draws a card. Yusei's SPC goes to 4 and Kalin's SPC goes to 7. Kiryu activates the Continuous Trap Card, "Brilliant Shrine Art", which will let him redirect attacks to his "Earthbound Immortal". Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", which lets him draw 2 cards and send one card from his hand to the Graveyard. The card he sent to the Graveyard was "Stardust Xiaolong"; it is then Special Summoned via its own effect. Yusei Sets a card. Kalin draws, while Yusei's SPC goes to 5 and Kalin's SPC goes to 8. Yusei activates the Trap Card, "Superior Protector", equipping it to "Stardust Dragon", which will nullify Battle Damage to him except through battles involving the equipped monster. Kalin is surprised that Yusei is containing direct attacks too but that he'll crush "Stardust Dragon".

He send "Ccapac Apu" to attack "Stardust Dragon". Yusei activates the effect of "Superior Protector", sending it to the Graveyard to negate the destruction by battle. However, he will still take Battle Damage. Kalin activates "Wicked Trample" his doubles the Battle Damage]] Yusei will receive except those caused by direct attacks. Yusei is surprised as his Life Points decrease to 1400 and his SPC to 4. The attack caused Kalin to lose control of his Duel Runner for a moment. Yusei tries to help him, which makes Kalin remembers the day he saved Yusei from falling from a building. Yusei tells him that he was presumptuous enough to think he could saved Kalin by sacrificing himself and that only unity of companions can save a companion. Crow and Luna are overwhelmed by Yusei's words. Suddenly, all of the Signers' Mark of the Dragon began to glow. Yusei tells Kalin that both Crow and Jack share the same concerns. Plus, their new friends are giving them their support. He also add that this isn't a battle to defeat Kalin, but to save him from the Dark Signers. Kalin is overwhelmed by Yusei's words and asks what it matters now.

Kalin loses control of his Duel Runner again and Yusei cries out Kalin's name. His Mark of the Dragon keeps glowing brighter. The marks of Akiza, Jack, Luna and the fifth Signer disappear and form on Yusei's back, forming the complete mark of the Crimson Dragon. Crow and Luna are surprised by this turn of events. Yusei says that their wishes will cluster together and be completed. It's Yusei's turn and his SPC goes to 5. He sees a light in his Deck, and draws a card that glows. Yusei thinks this card will lead him to a miracle and save Kalin. This card is the Effect Monster, "Majestic Dragon". He Summons it and then tunes it with "Stardust Dragon" and "Stardust Xiaolong" to Synchro Summon "Majestic Star Dragon" with 3800 ATK. Yusei says that its effect negates the effects of an opponent's monster and gain that effect for itself until the End Phase. He sends "Majestic Star Dragon" to attack the "Earthbound Immortal". It is destroyed and the "Majestic Star Dragon" is able to use the effect of "Ccpacu Apu" to reduce Kalin's Life Points to zero.

Yusei goes to Kalin's side and says that he's going to save him this time. Kalin's eyes return to normal as he explains that whe he became a Dark Signer, he asked for one more wish: That he wanted to play the last Duel of the Enforcers, the one that never came true back then. Yusei is very upset by Kalin's words. The giant geoglyph disappears. Kalin said that he wasn't able to stay mad at Yusei and adds that isn't enough to satisfy him. He turns to dust and fades away. Yusei, standing by himself, promises, for Kalin, that he will definitely defeat the Dark Signers. Yusei cries out Kalin's name with tears rolling down his eyes.


	24. Destiny's Will Part 1

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

At the Dark Signers' Lair, Roman sees another candlelight being extinguished. He comes to the conclusion that Yusei has defeated Kalin. He looks at his right arm that is bruised and says that he can't be stopped here. He goes to a table and looks at a picture, which features him, Rex and Mr. Fudo, saying that he has to settle his seventeen year-old score with Yusei.

Yusei puts his "Stardust Dragon" into the control unit and the Giant Tower sinks into the ground. Yusei sees Leo, Luna, Crow and Trudge at a bridge who are greeting him. He rejoins them and Crow shows him what is going on in Satellite. A light appears and half of the citizens of Satellite have returned. Crow comes to the conclusion that the people been sucked by "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu" have come back. Leo, Xx, and Luna agree with him. Crow congratulates Yusei, but his friend says that is too early to celebrate and that, in order to close the Doors of the Netherworld, two more towers must be sealed. He also adds that there's still three more Dark Signers out there. One of Roman's spiders takes control of Trudge. Yusei notices Trudge's transformation and tells everyone to get back.

Xx defeats the possessed Tetsu Trudge this time.

Two helicopters land near the giant crater in Satellite. Rex gets out of one of them, eight guards following him. He touches a remote control and a tunnel appears from the ground. The eight guards are a little scared by it. Rex asks the captain of the guards to withdraw, but the captain says that New Domino City is currently going through a bizarre phenomenon, unlike any it has in the past and that their job is too guarantee Rex's safety, even at the cost of their life. Rex says that, against their opponent, something like their weapon won't be of any use. They enter the tunnel and search the underground level. They enter a room and found Roman. Roman says that Rex has managed to come this far. He also adds that they must talk and asks about the guards. Rex replies that is their duty. Roman decided that their discussion must become a private matter. One of Roman's spiders appears and the guards attack it. But the spider neutralized them with his webs.

The private discussion begins and Rex says that he stayed alive in order to fulfill a promise and that he thrown away his future as director of Sector Security. Roman thinks there's not a single moment that Rex could have forgotten the promise from back then. He let go of his cape and says that he opened Pandora's Box 17 years ago. And show to Rex his mechanical left arm, saying that along with his left arm, he left his final hope. He also add that his body won't last for much longer and before that the Signers chosen by the Crimson Dragon and the Dark Signers chosen by the King of the Underworld, he had to find out which one of them are the creator and which one are the gods of destruction. Roman says that the destiny of seventeen years ago is still alive and that Dr. Fudo's will still live in his son, Yusei. He tells his brother if he is defeated here, Rex must tell him of that account. He then put his Duel Disk on his wrist. Rex says that he has been thinking about it throughout these seventeen years and has come to a conclusion. It's an alternative possibility that Roman hasn't thought of. Roman is curious about what his brother just said. Rex reveals his mechanical left arm can turn into a Duel Disk.

Yusei, Crow, Leo, Luna and Trudge go to the original Ener-D Reactor through Satellite and Leo notices the giant crater. Luna says that's the original Ener-D Reactor built by Yusei's father. Trudge add that's the Ener-D Reactor that is responsible for the Zero Reverse incident and causing the city to be split into two. Luna senses a frightening power from over there. Leo manages to comfort his sister, saying that he's here to protect her. Once arriving there, Leo thinks that the Original Ener-D Reactor is huge and Luna thinks that a giant meteor landed here and created a crater. The friends decided to enter the giant crater. Crow noticed the 2 helicopters and the tunnel entrance and decided to check it out.

Meanwhile, Yusei and his friends continue their search and stops at a bridge and Yusei saw Roman at the end of the bridge. Roman says that Yusei had sent Kalin into the netherworld. Yusei says that he's wrong and that between him and Kalin, there was no hatred. He also adds that's the Dark Signers' fault for twisted their misunderstanding. Roman doesn't think so and says that is fate. He also add that, from the beginning, there were fated to be bound to each other through hate and that the original Ener-D Reactor was been built through hate and sadness, just like him and Dr. Fudo.

Yusei is shocked by what Roman just said. Roman pull out a switch and an explosion occurs. Ener-D has filled the bottom under the bridge. Luna and Leo are both fascinated and terrified by this event. Roman tells Yusei that's the door to the alternate possibility that he and Mr. Fudo found 17 years ago and that within this light lays the power to change the world. He also adds that the light has the power to rule over the world. Yusei asks if this light will take more victims, remembering what happened to Martha and Rally, and says that he'll never let Roman get away for what he has done.

Roman says that in order for the alternative possibility, there's always slight sacrifices and that people are just small existences in the great container called fate. He also add that before fate, lives will disappear like trash and that this light is fate itself and alive. The light has swallowed the fate of Dr. Fudo and his and become alive. Yusei says that Roman is crazy and won't allow him to do any more harm than he already has. Roman says that he'll bury Yusei inside the light as well. The two begin their Duel, with their mark glowing and their Life Points at 4000. The twins are worried for Yusei. The spider geoglyph appeared in the giant crater in Satellite. He says he's looking forward for their duel and what to show what kind of powers Yusei hold. He set one card face-down and ends his turn.

Roman goes first, drawing a card. He Sets a card and ends. Yusei wonders if Roman wants him to attack. The only thing he can do right now is to attack, whatever he might have. He says that his Effect Monster, "Quickdraw Synchron", can be Special Summon by discarding a Monster Card in his hand. The monster he sends to the Graveyard is "Level Eater". "Quickdraw Synchron" is Summoned with 700 ATK. The effect of "Level Eater" activates, lowering the Level of "Quickdraw Synchron" by 1 and Special Summoning it. Yusei also adds that "Quickdraw Synchron" can be used in place of a Tuner monster that has "Synchron" in its name. He uses "Quick Synchron" and "Level Eater" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" with 2300 ATK. Yusei sends "Junk Warrior" to attack Roman directly, lowering Roman's Life Points to 1700. Leo, Luna and Trudge are happy for Yusei's first attack.

Roman activates his Trap Card, "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing". As he took damage from a direct attack, he may Special Summon one Level 1 monster from his hand and one from his Deck. He Special Summons a "Dark Spider" from each. Yusei Sets a card. Leo wonders about the two monsters with 0 ATK and asks if Roman's weak. Luna replies that he's wrong, that Roman won't do anything anything useless and that he's just setting things up for his mightiest card. Leo is shocked by what his sister just said. Trudge thinks that the Dark Signers have a powerful card that can overturn any situation and, for now, Roman has two monsters released. Luna tells Leo and Trudge to stay close to her because she feeling that "Earthbound Immortal Uru" is coming, which frightens Leo.

It's Roman's turn and he draws a card. He activates the Field Spell Card, "Spider Web" covering the field in webs. He Tributes his two "Dark Spiders" to Summon "Earthbound Immortal Uru" with 3000 ATK. Leo and Trudge are safe, thanks to Luna's Signer Shield. (In the dub, Trudge hopes it protects them.) Roman says that Uru can attack directly if there's a Spell Card on the field and he sends Uru to attack Yusei directly. Yusei activates the Trap Card, "Synchro Barrier", in which allows him to Tribute a Synchro Monster on his field in order to Battle Damage taken this turn to 0. Roman is surprised by Yusei's move. He Sets two cards face-down and activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Destiny Activator". He sends the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard. During each turn, Yusei must show Roman the card he draws. If it is of the same type as that Roman sent, it is destroyed and Yusei's Life Points are halved. Roman sends "Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon". He says that the card Yusei must draw will determine his fate. (In the dub, he says to hope against hope it's not a monster Yusei draws.) He ends his turn.

It's Yusei's turn and he draws "Shooting Star", a Trap Card. Roman is impressed by Yusei's luck. Trudge thinks that Yusei shouldn't let his card down yet. Yusei Summons "Speed Warrior" with 900 ATK. Yusei remembers that "Earthbound Immortals" can't be chosen as an attack target and that Roman has only 1700 Life Points left. He activates the effect of "Speed Warrior", doubling its ATK. "Speed Warrior" attacks directly. Trudge thinks if this attack goes through, Yusei wins the Duel. Roman says that Yusei is too naïve. He activates the Trap Card, "Roar of the Earthbound", which destroys the attacking monster and deal damage equal to half its ATK. Speed Warrior is destroyed and Yusei's Life Points go to 3100. Yusei Sets a card.

It's Roman's turn and he draws a card. He asks Yusei how long he can withstand the attacks of "Uru". He sends "Uru" to attack Yusei directly. Yusei activates the Trap Card, "Spirit Force", reducing the Battle Damage to 0 and he adding a monster with 1500 or less DEF from his Graveyard to his hand. Roman says that Yusei is at the end. He activates the Counter Trap Card, "Earthbound Wave", negating the activation of "Spirit Force" and destroying it. Yusei's Life Points drop to 100. Leo, Luna and Trudge are worried for him. Yusei is hurt by the attack. Roman says that he'll let Yusei go soon towards the light below where Yusei's father is resting. Despite being hurt, Yusei refuses to give up.


	25. Destiny's Will Part 2

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Crow is still investigating the underground tunnel and comes to the conclusion that it used to be the Ener-D reactor's research laboratory. He discovers a photograph of Yusei's family. At the Duel, Yusei draws a card; the Effect Monster, Zero Gardna. Goodwin notes that Yusei drew a Monster Card and activates the effect of "Destiny Activator", halving Yusei's Life Points to 50. Xx, Leo, Luna, and Trudge are worried for Yusei.

Roman says that Yusei's end is coming. Leo is worried sick for Yusei since he only has 50 Life Points left. Yusei says that his Life Points aren't gone yet. The three friends encourage Yusei. Yusei Summons "Zero Gardna" with 0 DEF. After that, he Sets a card and ends his turn. Roman is surprised that Yusei still has the will to fight and his will is just like Dr. Fudo's. He can't believe that, after seventeen years, the Signer to fight against him is Dr. Fudo's son and feels a strong sense of fate. Yusei replies that he doesn't have any fate with the likes of Roman. The Dark Signer reminds him that his Life Points are almost gone and that his soul will disappear into the light of Ener-D.

Roman decides to tell a story about Dr. Fudo to Yusei. He explains that, seventeen years ago, Dr. Fudo discovered the Planetary (Yusei) Particle. The twins wonder what Roman is talking about. Roman explains that the Planetary Particle, much like a planetary gear, binds particles together with other particles and that Dr. Fudo gave his son the name of his discovery. He also adds that Dr. Fudo wished that Yusei could be a person to connect people with each other through bonds. The Planetary Particle was a new, essential particle needed to create Ener-D. The doctor created his own theory and launched development on the non-polluting energy mechanism, the Ener-D Reactor. Rex and Roman were researchers but were impressed by the doctor's research and they were able to become his assistants. The doctor would talk about the possibilities of his research like a bright-eyed little boy. He believed in the world's future that the Ener-D Reactor could create. The research was still going well at that time.

As he tells the story, flashbacks of his life are shown. Dr. Fudo, Rex and Roman were researching until they felt a tremor. Roman saw the computer screen and says that the energy gauge showed abnormal figures, but the equipment seemed to be normal, though. They couldn't understand the problem, but back then, no one could think that the Ener-D Reactor would bring about something unprecedented. Because of the experiments, the city was struck by abnormal weather. Roman is shocked when Dr. Fudo says that the experiments must be stopped. Dr. Fudo says that it's out of hand. He doesn't know what it's due to, but he's positive that the abnormalities in the city are connected to the Ener-D Reactor. Rex was about to say that all the research will be lost. Dr. Fudo knows that already, but as long as their safety is being threatened, they can't continue to put the citizens in danger. Roman is a little saddened by that development.

Roman investigated every piece of data in the world and he found a location where disasters were occurring at the same time as the experiments, which was the Nazca Lines. He arrived in South America to investigate the Nazca Lines, having heard about the legend that there was a battle of the Gods 5000 years ago there. At the Nazca geoglyphs, he heard that evil beings were sealed inside and that they were locked in battle with the Crimson Dragon for supremacy of the world. During his investigation, he met a mysterious man who claimed to be from Iliaster. The man tells Roman it's a shame that the research on Ener-D would be halted. Roman wonders how the man knew about that, but the stranger simply replies asking whether Roman wishes to continue the research. He also adds that the research must continue, even if he has to get rid of Dr. Fudo.

Roman asks him what he is talking about. The stranger replies that in the light of Ener-D, there are possibilities that even Roman can't imagine and that the people of Iliaster believe that Roman is a true genius that should be in the first page of the history books. He also adds that Roman had already been chosen. Roman wonders what the stranger means by that. The stranger replies by pointing at the birthmark on Roman's left arm. He looks at his birthmark on his left arm and says that's a birthmark he has ever since he was born. The stranger says that fate has already chosen Roman and that he can't run away from that. Yusei is surprised that Roman revealed himself to be the fifth Signer.

Roman asks the stranger if the 5000 year old battle between the Gods actually existed and if it's going to happen again. The stranger simply replies that is something he should see with his very own eyes with the will of the light of Ener-D. After that, he laughs and disappears in a sandstorm. He returned in New Domino City and goes into the laboratory to see the Ener-D Reactor to search for truth in the stranger's claims. Suddenly, dark purple lights strike Roman's eyes and Roman sees visions about the Earthbound Immortals, the Crimson Dragon and their battle. The Ener-D Reactor was a device to resurrect the 5000 years old battle between the Gods. Crow continues his investigation of the old laboratory and find Rex in a research room, instantly recognizing him. He asks Rex why he is here. He replies that he came here to say goodbye to his big brother and he looks at the picture of him, Roman and Dr. Fudo. He says that his brother was considered a genius at a young age and he was proud of him. However, he took an unbelievable fate upon his shoulders.

While Rex is telling the story, flashbacks are shown. Dr. Fudo says that he's going to stop the Ener-D research, no matter what the agents say to him. One of the agents tells Dr. Fudo that he no longer has the authority to do that and has been relieved of his duties as a member of R.R.D. a while ago. Dr. Fudo cannot believe what he just heard. Another agent tells the doctor that they invested a lot in the development of Ener-D and that the successor has already been decided. The successor was revealed to be Roman.

Dr. Fudo asks Roman what is the meaning of this. Roman replies that Dr. Fudo doesn't have the courage to see the truth and tells Dr. Fudo that he shall fill that role himself. Dr. Fudo says that he already built control units for the Ener-D Reactor. When he says as long as Roman can't release the seals, Roman shows him the four cards: "Stardust Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Black Rose Dragon" and "Ancient Fairy Dragon", which revealed to be the seals. Dr. Fudo takes the cards and the agents shoot at him with their ray guns. In his getaway, he drops one card, "Ancient Fairy Dragon". Rex finds Dr. Fudo badly wounded and tells him to hold on. Dr Fudo tells Rex to stop the Ener-D Reactor and gives him the three cards.

Rex searches for his brother in the laboratory. He finally finds his brother who just cut his left arm and put it in a container. Roman gives the container to his brother, saying that someday, the Signers will appear and no matter how many years it may take, Rex must gather them together and defeat Roman. Rex wonders what his brother is talking about, but Roman tells his brother to do what he says. He also adds that there are two Gods within his body, but he chose the path of darkness and tells his brother to take his left arm and get away from the laboratory, while a small amount of Roman's self remains. He holds his brother at gun point, forcing Rex to do what he says. He goes into the Ener-D Reactor Control Room and hits the self destruct button which causes the Zero Reverse, saying that this way, he'll be reborn as a Dark Signer. Before the explosion could kill him, Dr. Fudo put his son Yusei in a capsule escaping hatch, saving him from the explosion. The Zero Reverse has split the city into two.

Roman explains that back then, the Doors of the Netherworld began to open through the events of 5000 years ago. Crow concludes that, because of the accident, his parents, Yusei's parents and Jack's parents all died and the city was divided. Even the legendary man couldn't stop the city from dividing into two. Rex asks Crow if he knows the identity of the man who flew from Daedalus Bridge. Crow replies no, but couldn't forget about his wish to make Satellite and New Domino City into one someday. Rex says that Crow has the same aspirations as Yusei and asks the young man to send a message for him: That if he defeated his brother, he'll be waiting for him. After that, he goes into an elevator. Crow tries to stop him, wondering what he was talking about.

Yusei accuses Roman of trying to act like a God and asks how many lives does he have to take until he's satisfied. Roman tells Yusei that his fate was already in the hands of the Gods when he realized it and that he chose the darkness within his heart himself. He also adds that the world will be reborn soon. It's Roman's turn and he draws a card. He sends "Earthbound Immortal - Uru" to attack Yusei directly. Yusei activates the effect of "Zero Gardna", Tributing it to reduce the Battle Damage to zero. Roman is impressed that Yusei managed to seal off his attack. He Sets a card and ends his turn. Leo says that if Yusei takes another attack, he'll lose the Duel. Trudge tells Leo to believe in Yusei.

It's Yusei's turn and he draws a card. He Sets two cards, wonders what will Roman do next and ends his turn. Trudge thinks that Yusei is depending on that 's Roman's turn and he draws a card. The card he draws is the Spell Card, "Earthbound Whirlwind". He activates it, letting him destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field since he controls an "Earthbound Immortal". Trudge says that if Yusei's two face-down cards are destroyed, he'll be completely exposed .This is what Yusei has been waiting for. He activates the Trap Card, "Starlight Road", negating an effect that destroys two or more cards. "Earthbound Whirlwind" is destroyed. Also, it allows Yusei to Special Summon "Stardust Dragon", which appears with 2500 ATK. Leo is happy that Yusei stopped the opponent's move and Summoned "Stardust Dragon". Roman says that despite the white dragon's arrival, it's too late. Yusei replies it's never too late, which confuses Roman. Yusei activates the Trap Card, "Shooting Star" ,allowing him to destroy one card when he has a "Stardust Dragon" on his field. The card he chose to destroy is the Field Spell Card, "Spider Web". Roman says that it's too late and activates the Trap Card, "Anti Emptiness", thus making the ATK "Uru" zero for the turn to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap. Roman ends his turn and the ATK of "Uru" goes back to 3000.

It's Yusei's turn and he draws a card. He activates the Spell Card, "Battle Waltz", Summoning a "Waltz Token" that copies a Synchro Monster except for its effect. A "Waltz Token" appears with the same ATK as "Stardust Dragon". Roman reminds Yusei that "Earthbound Immortals" can't be chosen as an attack target. But Yusei tells Roman that he's the target he's aiming at. He sends his "Waltz Token" to attack Roman directly, but Roman activates "Roar of the Earthbound". When a monster with lower ATK than Uru attacks, it destroys the attacking monster and deals half the monster's ATK as damage to the opposing player. Yusei activates the effect of "Stardust Dragon", Tributing it and negating a card destroying effect. "Roar of the Earthbound" is destroyed and "Waltz Token" goes straight to Roman. Luna thinks that Yusei will win. But Roman activates the Trap Card, "Brilliant Shrine Art", redirecting the attack to "Uru". Roman tells Yusei that's the end, but he must not feel bad, because they have inscribed a glorious page in this world's history. Roman thought he had won the Duel, but notices that Yusei's Life Points haven't dropped. Yusei tells him that when a "Waltz Token" is destroyed, both players take 0 Battle Damage. He also activates the token's effect. A monster that destroys the token loses ATK equal to the token's ATK. Uru's ATK goes to 500.

Yusei tells Roman that he doesn't care about fate and that because of it, there have been so many victims. He also adds that Roman has forgotten what the people who survived are going through and that if his father hadn't conducted his experiments, the incident seventeen years ago would never have occurred. Yusei reminds Roman that the experiment took the lives of both Crow and Jack's parents - that it ruined everyone's lives. If it had never happened, everyone would have had loving parents and happy lives. He asks with tears why they look at him as a friend, why they don't bear any bad feelings and support him - what is he supposed to do? How is he supposed to tell them that he's sorry? Trudge, Leo and Luna are overwhelmed by Yusei's words. Yusei dares Roman to give him an answer. Roman wonders if that is the darkness within Yusei's heart. Yusei then hears Crow's voice, saying he'll give him his answer. He sees Crow below him. Crow apologizes to Yusei, saying that despite being his friend, he has never noticed the feelings Yusei has been shouldering. Crow then tells Yusei that he has never thought that his life was ruined because of Yusei or his father, which is why Yusei doesn't have to feel responsible for the incident. Crow adds that if he has a fate, it was only having met Yusei, Jack and many other friends. He encourages Yusei to win the Duel for their sake too. Yusei is touched by Crow's word and decides to continue the duel. He tells Roman that the one illuminating his heart isn't the Ener-D's light, but his irreplaceable friends and that this duel is his final hope. He activates the Trap Card, "Stardust Flash". During the turn "Stardust Dragon" Tributed itself, it Special Summons a "Stardust Dragon" from his Graveyard. Roman is shocked by the return of the white dragon. Yusei sends "Stardust Dragon" to attack and destroy Uru. Roman loses the rest of his Life Points and Yusei wins the Duel.

Despite his defeat, Roman laughs, which surprises Yusei. Roman tells Yusei that this isn't the end and that an ultimate god has already been unleashed. While explaining this, he turns slowly into dust. He also adds that if all four units are not controlled before sunset, the King of the Netherworld will be revived. He removes the Duel Disk from his wrist. Yusei is shocked by Roman's revelation. Roman tells Yusei he won't allow him to leave this place and pulls a switch on his mechanical left arm, which allows him to pull it off. It causes the bridge to explode and Yusei falls from the bridge into the Ener-D's light. Crow, Leo, Luna and Trudge can't do anything but watch their friend plummet. Outside Satellite, Rex returns to his mansion, goes into the temple and looks at the container that contains Roman's left arm with the head of the Crimson Dragon on it.


	26. Shadows of Doubt Part 1

**I don't own Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

In Satellite, the rest of the people that had been taken by Roman returns safe and sound, including Rally, Blitz, Nervin, Tank and finally, Martha. Martha is surprised that she is saved. Afterward, she begins to worry for Yusei. At the Ener-D reactor, Roman tells Yusei that he won't allow him to leave, while he's slowly turning into dust. He pulls a switch on his mechanical left arm, causing the bridge they're standing on to explode. Yusei fall from the bridge into the Ener-D light, unable to grab anything. Crow, Luna, Leo and Trudge can't do anything but watch their friend fall while Xx summoned "Pokemon Number 469 Yanmega" to grab Yusei. Jack is heading for the Hummingbird Tower on his Duel Runner. He finally arrives at the destination, wondering if Carly is there, waiting for him. He then remembers the good times he had with her. After that, he looks at her glasses and wonders why Carly has joined the Dark Signer. He shouts her name and asks her to answer him if she's there, but no answer.

Suddenly Carly arrives, riding a Duel Runner. She removes her helmet and tells Jack that she has been waiting for him. Jack asks her if she's really Carly, to which she replies yes. She also adds that in order to see him again, she has come back from the bowels of death as a Dark Signer. Jack wonders what is she talking about. She replies that she infiltrated the Arcadia Movement and was killed by Sayer. Jack is shocked by what she says and asks why. Carly replies that she wanted to get closer to him just a little. Jack says that he thought she had been sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals. He thought that if he defeated the Dark Signers, he could save her and turn her back to normal. Carly asks him if he has no intention of fighting her, to which Jack says if she draws a bow against him, he'll break its arrows by force. Carly says that he's right since she's a Dark Signer and he's a Signer and that they're bound to each other by a twisted fate. The Hummingbird Geoglyph appears in the ground. After that, she says that their destined Duel can begin. They both start their Duel Runner. Carly say if Jack wins she will be turn to normal but if Carly wins, Jack will become a Dark signer. Jack accepts.

Outside the geoglyph, Mina and Akiza notice the Hummingbird Geoglyph. Mina is worried for Jack. Carly says that fate is ironic and adds that she turned into a Dark Signer in order to chase after Jack and he had come to chase after her. Jack asks what is she talking about. She replies that Jack can't escape fate. Both Duelists activate "Speed World". Carly says that Jack's Duelist instinct wouldn't allow him to refuse a Duel and that's she expected that from the man she has chosen. Jack says that if Carly desires this, he'll take her on her destined Duel. Carly dares Jack to catch her to the first corner of the geoglyph. Jack thinks that with this duel, he'll confirm her true intention. Carly knocks Jack's Duel Runner with hers and Jack loses control of his Duel Runner. It's Carly's turn and she draws a card. She Summons "Fortune Lady Light" with 200 DEF and says that her monster gains a Level every turn. While holding her card, Carly remembers being in a room, wondering why she has been selected as a Dark Signer and what she was supposed to do. She then started to cry. After that, she heard a voice saying that if she wish to know, then she must tell her fortune about the fate that was been allotted to her. She looked at her Deck and a light within it. She takes the card that was bright, making her face change to a Dark Signer look. She Sets a card and ends her turn. She tells Jack to bring it on.

It's Jack's turn and he draws a card. Both Duelists' SPC goes to 1. But Jack ends his turn after seeing the card he just drew. Carly is surprised that Jack didn't Summon any monsters or Set any cards. She wonders if Jack really has prepared to accept his fate. She decides to use all her might to take his life. It's Carly's turn and she draws a card. Both duelists' SPC goes to 2. The DEF of "Fortune Lady Light" goes to 400. Carly Tributes "Light" in order to Summon "Fortune Lady Earth". Via the effect of "Light", Carly Special Summons "Fortune Lady Dark" from her Deck in Attack Position. The ATK of both "Fortune Ladies" is equal to their Levels times 400. Therefore, "Earth" has 2400 ATK and "Dark" has 2000. Jack thinks that if he takes both attacks, he'll lose the duel.

Carly tells Jack to brace himself because it's going to hurt. She commands "Earth" to attack Jack directly, causing Jack to lose control of his Duel Runner for a moment, his SPC to go to 0 and his Life Points to drop to 1600. Carly commands "Dark" to attack Jack directly. The second "Fortune Lady" prepares to attack while Jack remembers the time when Carly put a bandage on his right arm and told him to get well soon. He thinks Carly isn't the type of girl who would hurt others, while his face is bleeding due to the first attack. He draws a card and says that during the Battle Phase he has taken damage through a direct attack from the opponent's monster, and before the second direct attack goes through, he can Special Summon "Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow". His monster's effect allows it to have the ATK equal to the amount of damage he has taken. In other words, the second Fortune Lady that has declare the attack must battle Jack's newly Summoned Monster with 2400 ATK. "Dark" is destroyed and Carly's Life Points goes to 3600. Carly is impressed that Jack is resisting in the end, but says he can't go escape fate. She Sets a card and dares him to attack her. Jack comes to the conclusion that Carly is controlled by something. He swears to turn her back to normal, even if he have to give up his life.

Akiza thinks that the Signers-Dark Signers war seems to have some sort of connections with them. She wonders who could be Jack's opponent. Akiza asks Mina if she is worried and Mina replies that there's no way that Jack will lose. She then remembers seeing Jack holdings Carly's glasses and thinks that Jack's heart is somewhere that even she can't reach. It's Jack's turn and he draws a card. Jack's SPC goes to 1 and Carly's SPC goes to 3. Jack thinks that, at it stands, it'll be a draw. He Summons "Power Supplier" with 400 DEF. Its effect gives "Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow" 400 more ATK. Carly activates "Bending Destiny", which negates the Summoning of a monster and returns it to the opponent's hand. "Power Supplier" returns to Jack's hand, surprising him. Carly tells him that no matter what he does, fate has already been determined. Jack thinks that with that move, Carly did more than just stop "Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow" from gaining more ATK. During Carly's next turn, the ATK of "Earth" will increase causing it to be stronger than his monster. He looks at the Trap Card "Changing Destiny" and Sets it ending his turn. Carly is upset that the turn was too easy.

It's Carly's turn and she draws a card. Jack's SPC goes to 2 and Carly's SPC goes to 4. She says that in her turn, she'll completely finish him off. Jack dares her to try. Since "Fortune Ladies" gains a Level each turn, the Level of "Earth" goes to 7 and her ATK goes to 2800. After that she activates her monster's effect, inflicting, 400 damage to Jack and his Life Points goes to 1200. After that, Carly orders "Earth" to attack "Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow", destroying it and causing Jack's Life Points to drop to 800, which makes him lose control of his Duel Runner. They both stop their Duel Runners and Carly laughs at him. Jack says that he'd be damned if he gave in. Carly says that their true fate can begin very soon. Jack says that there's no fate and with his own hands, he's going to open her eyes. Carly replies that Jack is the one who should open his eyes and this Duel is a fight for her and him to be together. She adds that when the match is settled, they're promised to eternal fate, in which the cards told her so. She looks at her face-down card and says she has been fortune-telling with her Deck. The card she picked was the Trap Card "Enlightenment", which emits a light which blinds Jack.

Leo is crying about Yusei's "death". Crow tells him that Yusei won't die in a place like this. Crow thinks that Yusei has just dropped into the Ener-D and nothing more. Yusei awakens and found himself in a strange place. He wonders if he's dead. Suddenly, ghostly figures emerged from the ground and look straight at Yusei. One of them takes Yusei by the arms. He tells them to let him go, but they refuse to listen. Suddenly, he sees a vision in which the Ener-D exploded, causing the city to be separated and the death of a dozen of citizens of the city. Yusei concludes that these ghostly figures are the souls of the people killed in Zero Reverse and that an incalculable number of grudge are all focused on him. Suddenly, the ground slowly swallows Yusei while the souls continues to advance on him.

Jack awakens in Carly's room and Carly tells him to wake up. She adds that he had quite a nightmare and asks him if he had a bad dream. Jack asks her what is this place. He noticed that he has the Hummingbird mark on him instead of the Mark of the Dragon and Jack can't believe that he is a Dark Signer. Carly tells him that it is and asks if he's still seeing some of his dream. Jack asks her what is going on here. When he looks himself at the mirror, he noticed that he has transformed himself into a Dark Signer with the usual dark clothes and the white of the eyes turned black. Carly tells Jack to remember and that his soul has been lost once before. Then the Duel is seen, showing "Earth" launching an attack on Jack which made him lose the Duel and die. Carly goes to Jack, takes him into her arm and kisses him. The kiss causes Jack to revive and turn him into a Dark Signer. Jack cannot believe that he was turned into a Dark Signer. When he goes outside, he notices that Satellite has turned into hell itself with volcanoes, lava and a darkened sky. Carly tells him that the 5000 year old battle against the Signers was won because Jack was on their side.

"Red Dragon Archfiend", "Black Rose Dragon", "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and "Stardust Dragon" are then seen being destroyed by the flames and the Crimson Dragon disappeared with Carly and Jack watching it and laughing about it. Jack manages to remember everything and that because of the Dark Signers' victory, the world has turned into hell itself. Carly tells him that he's the Dark King, the High Ruler of the Netherworld. Jack says that death has opened his eyes and that he doesn't need friends, bonds or tepid harmony. He also adds that it is only in this hell-like world where heights sought by a true king lie. Carly says this is the world they truly desired. In the real world, Jack is still blinded by the light from "Enlightenment." Carly says when she chose this card, she was able to understand all on why she became a Dark Signer and what she could gain by fighting Jack, so that they could go to their ideal future. She activates the effect of the card, in which a monster that's destroyed a monster through battle can attack a second time. "Earth" is about to attack Jack a second time, until Carly's glasses begins to fall from Jack's clothes. Back in the illusion world, Jack is seen with Carly on a throne transported by zombie-like creatures. Carly says that everything in this world have pledged their allegiance to him as the Dark King. Jack says that in this world, all the humans are gone. He noticed Carly's glasses on the ground. He then remembered Carly's true self and says this isn't the world she truly desired. Carly is shocked by it.

Jack activates the Trap Card, "Changing Destiny", which negates the attack of an opponent's monster, therefore Earth's attack is stopped. Carly asks why Jack is trying to avoid fate and if she wins the Duel, they can attain a blissful future. Jack takes Carly's glasses and says that this sham is not the future they're intended for. He also adds that she show him what's real. Carly is shocked when she sees her glasses.


	27. Shadows of Doubt Part 2

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

A decade ago, in New Domino City, Carly was watching a Duel between two boys in which one of them had a "Flying Penguin" and sent it to directly attack the other boy, causing the other boy to lose. Carly took a picture of the winner, saying that was his third win in a row, pleasing the winning boy. Later that same day, a friend of Carly asks her if Carly plans to be a reporter someday and Carly replies that she's not sure. She also adds that she loves seeing people that are doing their best. Her friend says that's strange and that Carly can't be happy herself if other people are doing their best. Carly says that's she wouldn't say that and add that when she cheers on someone doing their best, she thinks she can do a little better herself. That alone make her happy.

Inside the geoglyph, the Turbo Duel continues. Jack shows Carly her glasses and tells her to remember, saying that the Carly is still in her somewhere. Carly says that can't be true. Both restart their Duel Runner and continue the Duel. Carly says that she came back as a Dark Signer so she and Jack could rule the world. She tells Jack that this is what she desire and this is the fate that has been appointed to them. Jack tells her that she's wrong and that she's the one who wake him up when he lost all directions after being toyed by a sham of a fate. After Jack says this, Carly remembers all the time she spent with Jack, saying that during the battle with Yusei, the old Jack died and it is time for the real Jack to live. She also add that it'll help him becoming a real king. Jack tells her that he hadn't forget what she said and that's why he followed her advice and deciding how he lived on his very own.

Jack activates the second effect of "Changing Destiny", which lets Carly pick one of two options: Regain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated or inflict it as damage to the opponent. Carly is shocked by this revelation. The ATK of "Fortune Lady Earth" is 2800. Carly must choose to either recover 1400 Life Points or inflict 1400 damage to Jack. Carly thinks that Jack's Life Points are only 800 and if she chooses to inflict damage, Jack will lose the Duel. Carly asks Jack why he doesn't mind with taking damage when he was just squeezed by the ATK of "Earth". Jack replies to her that it is so he could teach her that there's no such thing as an appointed fate and that he believes in her. He also add that she must choose her own destiny. Carly thinks that Jack is a fool and that by flustering him such a great deal, he's ended up following what she's said. She also adds that, this time, she'll make him hers. About to choose the effect of inflicting damage to Jack, Carly looks into his eyes and remembers the time she spent with Jack. Unable to go through with hurting him, she instead chooses the effect to regain her Life Points, which brings her to 5000 life points. After that, her eyes turned back to normal. Jack calls out Carly's name and wonders if she's turned back to normal. Carly shows Jack she has and tells him that she really doesn't want that kind of fight and Jack replies in agreement, saying that she's not the type of person to hurt others.

Carly wants to end the Duel, but the power of her "Earthbound Immortal" will not allow that and possesses her to continue, saying that it doesn't care what Carly wants. Saying that the duel between her and Jack is her fate appointed as a Dark Signer, the evil power is forcing Carly to continue. Jack asks the evil power if he's the one who dragged Carly into the darkness. But the evil power tells Carly to continue the Duel and to dispose of the Signer. Carly is now completely possessed by her "Earthbound Immortal". Jack continues the Duel, telling the evil power to unhand Carly. Carly says that her turn isn't over and activates "Speed Spell - Curse of Fate". As she has two or more Speed Counters, she can place 2 Cursed Counters on one of her monsters. In exchange for that monster not attacking, she can inflict damage by removing a counter. She places two counters on "Earth", who has already attacked this turn, and thus cannot do that. She Sets two cards to conclude her turn. The possessed Carly tells Jack not to waste his turn on trying to get the old Carly back and laughs evilly.

Jack says that he's going to make the evil power pay for taking Carly. It's Jack's turn and he draws a card. Jack's SPC goes to 3 and Carly's SPC goes to 5. Jack Special Summons "Vice Dragon" with its stats halved via its own effect as only Carly controls monsters. He Normal Summons "Dark Resonator" and tunes the two monsters to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend". Carly says that the dragon, which prove that Jack is a Signer, has finally appeared. But she'll turn the tables on it. Carly activates the Trap Card, "Class Change", increasing the Level of "Earth" to 8, thus increasing its ATK to 3200 via its effect. Jack realizes that its ATK is greater than that of "Red Dragon Archfiend". The other effect of "Earth" activates, inflicting 400 damage to Jack, reducing him to 400 Life Points. The possessed Carly laughs and tells Jack that his Life Points are like a flame on a flickering candle. She also adds that, during her next turn, she'll completely deplete his Life Points.

Jack said he won't allow that and activates "Speed Spell - Half Seize". As he has three or more Speed Counters, he can half the ATK of "Earth" and regain Life Points equal to that amount. The ATK of "Earth" becomes 1600 and Jack's Life Points become 2000. Jack says he'll burn the evil power's wicked heart to ashes with the flame of truth. Jack sends "Red Dragon Archfiend" to attack and destroy "Fortune Lady Earth". Carly's Life Points go to 3600 and her SPC go to 4. Jack begs Carly to open her eyes. The possessed Carly loses control of her Duel Runner and rides into the flames of the geoglyph, which worries Jack.

At the Dark Signers lair, Crow, Trudge, Leo, and Luna look at the Ener-D, where Yusei has fallen into. Yusei is suspended in midair in the darkness of the Netherworld when he sees a light. He questions the light that seems to be calling him. Yusei begins walking and finds himself near a river. A light figure appears and tells him that that Yusei doesn't belong to this world just yet. Yusei asks the figure if he's the one who guided Yusei the way and Yusei calls the figure father. The figure takes the form of Dr. Fudo and Yusei knew the figure was his father. Dr. Fudo apologizes to his son, hoping that his Yusei can forgive him for burdening him with such an outrageous destiny. Dr. Fudo begins to fade and Yusei begs him to wait. Professor Fudo tells his son that destiny can and will be changed as he continues to fade. Yusei continues to pursue his father, calling out to him. Dr. Fudo tells Yusei that they are people who are truly waiting for him down the path he'll proceed. Yusei keeps begging his father to stay but he fades away. Trudge, Crow, Leo, and Luna suddenly see a light coming out from the Ener-D and notice Yusei floating within the light. The light disappears and Yusei begins to float down slowly to his friends. The twins are happy to see Yusei back and Trudge and Crow catch him. Everyone calls for Yusei to wake up, in which he does. Yusei sees everyone looking at him and wonders if he's back. Crow says that Yusei seems fine. Trudge wonders how Yusei managed to get back and Leo tells him that Yusei is safe now, so who cares how he got back and says that this is why adults are hopeless. Yusei thinks he has everyone worried. Crow tells Yusei that they can't waste any time and Leo agrees with him. Yusei also agrees and says if the 2 remaining towers aren't sealed up before sunset, the King of the Netherworld will revive.

Jack still searches for Carly inside the geoglyph, calling out for her to answer him. The possessed Carly rides out of the geoglyph's flames and activates the Trap Card, "Inherited Fortune", Special Summoning up to two "Fortune Lady" cards from her hand on her next turn. Jack Sets 1 card and ends his turn. He thinks no matter what he does, he will save her. It's Carly's turn and she draws a card. Carly's SPC go to 5 and Jack's SPC go to 4. Jack asks Carly if she is all right, but the possessed Carly tells him that Carly doesn't exist. The effect of "Inherited Fortune" Special Summons "Fortune Lady Water" and "Fortune Lady Wind". The effect of "Water" activates, letting Carly draw two cards - Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" and "Earthbound Release". Looking at her draw, Carly laughs and tells Jack to serve her as her sacrifice. She sacrifices both her monster to Tribute Summon "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" with 2500 ATK. Jack sees the shell-like device containing the souls of half of the citizens of New Domino City then tells himself that if the real Carly were to witness this scene, she'll blame and lament herself. "Aslla piscu" attacks. Jack is determine to stop the evil power or he'll die trying. Jack Special Summons the "Battle Fader" from his hand via its own effect, ending the Battle Phase. Furious, Carly Sets 1 card.

Jack tells Carly that he used to be a person who wouldn't give a thought about others and that he betrayed and hurt his friends. He also add that he was a man willing enough to sacrificed others for his own ambitions. But he learned from Carly that even a bruised and troubled heart can be saved by a truly considerate heart. Jack tells Carly that, right now, he's wishing with all his heart and want to save the person he truly love, which is Carly. A red light surrounds him. The Signers senses it and their Mark of the Dragon disappear. The Crimson Dragon symbol appeared on Jack's back. After noticing the symbol on his back, Jack sees a light in his Deck. He draws the lighted card that is revealed to be "Majestic Dragon". It's Jack's turn and he draws a card. Jack's SPC go to 5 and Carly's SPC go to 6. After drawing "Majestic Dragon", he hears Carly's voice who tells him to end the Duel because she doesn't want to hurt him or any more people because of her. Jack tells her not to be ridiculous and thinks there has to be a way to save her. Carly tells him that if he truly care for her, then he must end the Duel. Jack says that if he does that, Carly will be gone. Carly tells him that this is the fate she's choose for herself, that if Jack is truly considerate for her he must finish it with his own hand. Jack says he understands and tells her that, if this is what she sincerely desire, he will do it. Carly thanks Jack and it is then Jack realizes he must pay Carly back by saving her life as she saved his before.

Jack Summons "Majestic Dragon" with 0 ATK and uses "Battle Fader", and "Red Dragon Archfiend" to Synchro Summon "Majestic Red Dragon" with 4000 ATK. Jack tells the possessed Carly that its effect allows him to negate an opponent's monster's effect and gain its ATK until the End Phase. The ATK of "Majestic Red Dragon" becomes 6500. Carly is shocked by this turn of events. Jack says that he'll finish this, just as Carly wishes. But he won't let her die alone. Jack intends to activate his face-down card "Shockwave", which destroys 1 monster on the field and both players take damage equal to the monster's ATK. If he uses this card to destroy his own "Majestic Red Dragon" and inflict damage equal its ATK, both him and Carly would take 6500 damage and the Duel would end in a Draw. Jack tells the possessed Carly this is the fate that he has chosen for himself and if he's defeated along with her, he'll have no regrets. The spirit of the true Carly appears and says she's going to choose his fortune once more. Before Jack can activate his Trap Card, Carly activates "Earthbound Release", Tributing "Aslla piscu" to destroy all monsters on the field and inflict their combined ATK to Jack as damage. Jack is shocked by this revelation and says that the effect of "Majestic Red Dragon" can negate any card's effect trying to destroy it and inflicts the damage to the opponent equal to its ATK. While the dragon prepares to counter-attack, Carly says that her real wish is that Jack will be loved by everyone and that he becomes a real king that makes everyone happy. She shows him a card with Jack surrounded by children on it. Carly takes 6500 points of damage and Jack wins.

After Carly's defeat, the geoglyph disappears and each Mark of the Dragon reappeared on the respective Signers' right arms. Akiza learns that Jack had won his Duel, which causes Mina to jump for joy. Happy about Jack's victory, Mina sighs in relief and calls Jack a true king. Jack goes to see Carly, who is lying on the ground, and begs her to not to die on him. Carly wakes up and asks Jack where he is and Jack replies that he's right here. Because she doesn't have her glasses, she can't see anything. Jack gives the glasses to her. Carly tells him that she loved to cheer on people like Jack who tried their hardest. But, when she tried to wish for such selfish happiness, she must have been wrong for doing so. Jack tells her that everyone has a right to wish for happiness and if what she's saying that's a crime, then he's guilty as well. Carly looks at Jack and tells him that she knows that he'll save the world and she'll be cheering him on, after all. She gave him a hug, which Jack returns and slowly turns into dust. Before disappearing, Carly tells Jack that she loves him. After that, she disappeared. Carly's glasses fall to the ground and Jack tried to grab the now non-existent Carly. Sad, Jack looks at the light dusts falling from the sky. At the Dark Signers' lair, Yusei, Crow, Trudge, Leo, Xx, and Luna also see the light dusts falling from the sky. Luna concludes that Jack has won his Duel against the Dark Signer and rejoices. Yusei says there's still one tower left to seal and the Dark Signers' ambitions will be stopped.


	28. Truth and Consequences

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Somewhere in the ocean near New Domino City, a mysterious man wearing glasses and a hat and riding a boat is heading towards New Domino City. He says he is from Sector Security but he is in disguise. At the Lizard Tower, Misty looks at the locket that contains of photo of her and her brother Toby with sadness. Outside, Yusei, Trudge, Leo, Xx, and Luna go to the Lizard Tower. Leo asks if the Lizard Tower is the last tower to be sealed. Yusei replies yes and if the last tower isn't sealed by the next sunset, the Doors of the Underworld won't be shut off. He is also thinking about Akiza.

While getting closer to the Lizard Tower, Akiza tells Mina about what Misty told her about the despair and claimed Akiza allotted to her and her brother and also about Toby's death, which Misty claimed it was Akiza's fault. Mina wonders if Misty was telling the truth. Akiza says she don't remember it happening and Mina comes to the conclusion that the Dark Signer might be mistaken. But Akiza tells her that Misty's anger wasn't just an act and she must settle the score with her in order to answer Yusei and the others' wishes. They arrive at the Lizard Tower which is located inside an abandoned amusement park. Mina tells her friend that they must find the last Dark Signer quickly, but Akiza warns that they don't know when the geoglyph might spring up, so they must be careful. Akiza goes straight to the Lizard Tower on foot alone.

Yusei, Trudge, Leo and Luna find the card, realizing that they are already inside the old amusement park. Luna says that the Duel hasn't started yet. Yusei decide that the team must split up to search for either them. Meanwhile, Mina searches through the park and thinks it's sad that a place like this is devoid of people. She head a voice behind her and find the mysterious man who claims to be here under Goodwin's direct order. Meanwhile, Trudge, Leo and Luna continues to search for Akiza and Mina. Akiza continues to walk towards the tower while, unknown to her, a lizard is spying on her. Misty senses that Akiza has finally arrived. Akiza noticed that a door for an old hall of mirrors has opened. She decided to go inside when she noticed Misty's reflection in one of the mirrors. Once inside, the doors closed on her. She heard the Dark Signer's voice who call her by her old nickname, the Black Rose, saying that her business with her will be finally finished. She also add that today is the day she will take revenge for her and her brother's death on the Signer. Misty's face appear on all of the hall's mirrors and started laughing.

Outside, Yusei continues to search for Akiza. He heard a voice telling him to look out and noticed a giant board sign falling on him. The Signer manages to dodge it. He also notices the mysterious man who asks him if he's okay. Yusei says yes and wants to know the identity of his savior. The mysterious man claims he's from Sector Security and that he came here under Goodwin's direct order. Although he appreciates the concern, Yusei tells him that it's not safe here. But the stranger says that he's already prepared for such risks and that he had learned all the details from the director. He also add that, for the sake of New Domino City, Akiza must win at any cost. Yusei decides to trust him for now and helps him search.

Misty tells Akiza that their Duel can begin and she'll tell her enemy clearly what she did to Toby in grueling detail. She also add that if she wish to seal the Lizard Tower, the Signer must navigate through the maze of mirrors and that she's sure this Duel will be enjoyable. Akiza accepts It's Misty's turn and she draws a card. She activates the Field Spell Card, "Mirror Labyrinth". The hall of mirrors began to change and Misty says she'll display Akiza her crimes. Next, she activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories". The scenery is changes again, showing Misty's past. Akiza sees Toby coming at her big sister to give her her birthday present. Misty thanked her little brother for the present. She opened her present and her gift was some kind of locket that plays a beautiful music. (In the dub it was a locket with a picture of mountains) She thanks her brother again and says she'll be sure to treasure it. She then put the locket on.

Toby tells her sister that he met someone who has psychic powers similar to him and that her name was Akiza Izinski. Akiza is shocked by this revelation. Toby tells Misty that Akiza is also skilled in the Arcadia Movement and that the organization isn't as bad as people think it is. He also add that he want to use his powers to benefit everyone. Akiza is surprised that this little boy is Misty's brother. Misty explains the effect of her Continuous Spell Card, in which it forces both players to shuffle a monster drawn during the Draw Phase back into their Deck. The scenery changes back into the hall of mirrors and Misty says that 1/3 of the cards of their Deck are restricted. Akiza says that doesn't include the cards in their hands. Misty Summons "Reptilianne Servant" with 100 ATK and adds that as long as "Reptilianne Servant" is on the field, both players cannot Summon any monsters. She ends her turn. It's Akiza's turn and she draws a card. The card she draws was "Evil Thorn", an Effect Monster. Misty explains that, because of "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memory", she can't draw any Monster Cards. She puts the card back into her Deck, shuffles and Sets a card. Misty dare Akiza to follow her into the hall's mirror maze. Akiza follows her while the last Dark Signer laughs at her.

Yusei and the mysterious man continues their search for Akiza and Mina. The stranger ask Yusei if Akiza can stand against a person like a Dark Signer and Yusei reply she'll win and he believes in her. The mysterious man thinks that Yusei has special feelings for Akiza. Yusei says she's a friend. The stranger tells Yusei that he saw movement in the house next to them and Yusei go to the house. He searches for Akiza and Mina inside the house and find Mina below him, unconscious. He tries to save her, but is attacked by a fireball cast from a "Hinotama" card by the stranger. He dares the Signer to fight him if he wants to know the truth. He materializes Equip Spell Card, "Psychic Sword", from his hand. Yusei ask the mysterious stranger if he's a Psychic Duelist. He attacks with the sword, which Yusei blocks with his Duel Disk. The Psychic Duelist laughs at him.

Akiza continues to follow Misty in the mirror maze. It's Misty's turn and she draws a card. She activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Sad Story - Unwavering Truth". The mirror maze had changed into the Arcadia Movement Headquarters. Akiza saw herself meeting Toby who presented himself to her. He tells her that he want to be just like her and want to know what can he do to be like her. She reply that Sayer will tell how and he just have to listen to what the Arcadia Movement leader says. After that, she leaves him. She's still surprised that Toby is Misty's little brother. The Dark Signer explains the effect of her second Continuous Spell Card: if both players draw a Spell Card during the Draw Phase, it forces them to shuffle it back onto their Deck. In other words, all of Akiza's Spell Cards are restricted. Despite being trapped, Akiza thinking why Misty is putting herself trapped also. Misty sends "Reptilianne Servant" to attack Akiza directly. The serpent beast attacks Akiza and her Life Points go to 3900.

Yusei continues to fight the Psychic Duelist. He uses "Hinotama" to materialize another fireball, but the Signer dodges. Yusei ask the Psychic Duelist why doesn't he want Yusei to help Akiza, but the mysterious man says that Akiza is destined for greatness and that she doesn't need any friends. Yusei tells him that if Akiza doesn't wrap things up by sunset, the world is going to get destroyed. The Psychic Duelist reply to him that is none of his concern and attack the Signer again with Psychic Sword. He used the sword's sheath to neutralize Yusei and send him in the cellar with Mina. After closing the cellar, the Psychic Duelist says that Akiza can only shine in a world that he desires. He send another fireball using "Hinotama" to completely seal the cellar. Yusei tries to woke up Mina until water began to flood up the cellar. The Psychic Duelist laughs at them and leave the house.

Misty explains the effect of "Mirror Labyrinth", if both players don't have a Level 5 or higher monster and if there's only one Level 4 or lower monster, the monster can attack once more during the Battle Phase. "Reptilianne Servant" attacks Akiza directly again and her Life Points go to 3800. The Dark Signer Sets 1 card and ends her turn. Akiza lookes at her hand and thinks she could summon a monster if it wasn't for "Reptilianne Servant". It's Akiza's turn and she draw a card. The card she draws is the Trap Card, "Illusion Destruction". She Sets and ends her turn. Misty dares her enemy to follow her again. Akiza continues to follow Misty. It's Misty's turn and she draws a card. She activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Sad Story - Atrocious Day". The mirror maze changed into the Daimon Area in which Akiza, as the Black Rose, was rampaging destruction in the area and spread fear to anyone who dare challenge her. Toby died by a boulder caused by Akiza. This cause Akiza to feel guilty about his death and tried to claim that wasn't how it happened, since there were no casualties in that day. Misty tells the Signer that the Arcadia Movement covers up all sorts of inconvenient truths. Akiza is shocked by this revelation

Misty explains the effect of her "Sad Story" Spell combo. All cards will now be shuffled back into the Deck after being drawn during the Draw Phase. She also determine to force her enemy to taste Toby's pain. Her face appears in all the mirrors and began to laugh. Akiza activates "Illusion Destruction", flipping "Reptialliane Servant" face-down. However, it's destroyed instead due to it's own effect. Akiza says that despite meeting Toby, she doesn't know much about him or the fact that she was involved in the incident that claimed his life. Misty is furious that Akiza continue to deny her responsibility in Toby's death. She activates the Trap Card, "Sorrowful Chain". The scenery changes again and Misty is seen, crying for her dead brother. This sadness led her to fall into a cliff while still driving her car. By the time she was transported into the hospital, she was already dead. Akiza was shocked by all those revelations.

The water continues to flood up the cellar while Mina cries out for someone's help. Outside, Trudge noticed a Sector Security ID on the ground and wonders how it got there. He recognized it as Mina's ID and saw Jack's picture in the ID, which makes him angry. He heard Mina's voice and goes inside the house searching for Mina. Akiza started blaming herself for all the destruction she had caused. She nearly fell toward a shard of mirror, but the Psychic Duelist saved her, saying that he's on her side. He revealed himself to be Sayer, who has survived the destruction of Arcadia Movement Headquarters, although he now has a scar on the right side of his face. She's happy that Sayer is alive and her mentor tells her to fight. But the Signer refuses to fight. The Psychic Duelist tells her that her original latent powers were too strong. He also adds that he sealed her powers without her knowledge. Now, he's going to unseal her true powers. The phrase he used to unlock her true power is : '' The entrance to the Netherworld is on the witch's island ''. After saying that, Akiza emits a powerful wind around her. Sayer encourages her to defeat Misty, stating that her true powers are far superior than those of the Dark Signers. He escapes the hall of mirrors.

Trudge continues to search for Mina and Yusei in the house and find them below him with the water flooding up the cellar very quickly. Yusei tells Trudge to open the hatch of the cellar. Trudge use a metal spear to try open the hatch. Akiza has transformed into her Black Rose persona which makes Misty very happy. Akiza, as the Black Rose, tells the Dark Signer that Misty will be the only one to vanishing from this world. The Dark Signer explains the effect of "Sorrowful Chain", in which when the three "Sad Story cards are on her side of the field, she can Special Summon the Effect Monster, "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings". The Queen Dragon appears with 1900 ATK and 2600 DEF.

Akiza isn't afraid, which make Misty irritated. She sends her dragon to attack Akiza directly, reducing Akiza to 1900 Life Points. The Dark Signer explains the effect of the Queen Dragon. When it deals Battle Damage, the opponent must select one card on his hand and send it to the Graveyard. Akiza sends "Hedge Guard". Due to the Queen Dragon's effect, Misty draws one card. Because this isn't the Draw Phase, she isn't affected by the effects of her three "Sad Story" cards. She ends her turn. It's Akiza's turn and she draws a card. The card she draws is "Violet Witch" and returns it to her Deck because of "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memory" . After that, she Summons "Witch of the Black Rose" with 1700 ATK. The Signer explain the effect of "Witch of the Black Rose", when this card is successfully Summoned, she can draw one card from her Deck and if the card she draws is not a Monster Card, this card is destroyed. Just like Misty, she can draw cards outside the Draw Phase. She draws and Summons "Rose Fairy" with 600 ATK, which is Special Summoned through its own effect. She tunes her two monsters to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon. The dragon's arrival causes all the mirrors to break. Leo and Luna notice a a tornado is a little closer to them while Trudge continues his best to free Yusei and Mina from their watery grave.


	29. Spirits of Doom Part 1

**I don't own any varieties of Pokemon or any varieties of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The Condor geoglyph has just formed in the sky, causing concern among Yusei and his friends. Jack and Crow catch up with the rest of the gang, Yusei, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Mina, Xx, and Trudge, who are gazing up at the Condor. Crow meets Akiza for the first time, seeing that she won her Duel, but wonders what the current phenomenon is about. A mild earthquake breaks out right before some multi-colored light is emitted from the crater in the center of the B.A.D.. Yusei understands that the Doors to the Netherworld have completely opened.

Various thunderbolts strike the area around that crater above the former Dark Signers' lair and a dark filthy liquid makes its way out of the hole. Two red glowing eyes appear near the top of the sludge as it takes the form of a giant dragon.

The dragon stands over Satellite, dripping sludge, and staring in the direction of the Condor lines. Everyone is terrified by the creature's presence. Crow mentions how Roman had warned them that the King of the Netherworld would appear if they fail to seal the four towers before sunset. Yusei infers that this creature must be the King of the Netherworld. Trudge asks if this means it's the end of the world, but Mina replies that they're still here and the darkness hasn't completely taken over.

Luna's Mark of the Dragon begins to ache and Kuribon appears at her side. Kuribon warns her that the king must not reach the Condor geoglyph. Leo wonders how can they stop a huge creature like this. The other Signer marks begin to glow too. After a few cracks of thunder, some red light shines from the sky, making way for the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon sends a blast of light at the Signers and their companions.

The gang and their Duel Runners are transported to Goodwin's island residence, where one of of the buildings has been smashed, as the Stairway to the Dragon Star has jutted out from underground, breaking through it. Jack recognizes it as the monument that Goodwin had inside his mansion. The Condor geoglyph glows just above the stairway. Akiza deduces that the Condor geoglyph they saw in Satellite was above Goodwin's residence, while Leo is surprised at how they got there in such short time.

Rex Goodwin, who has been waiting for them, appears at the top of the stairway, where he welcomes and congratulates the Signers for defeating the Dark Signers, although they were unable to close the Doors of the Netherworld. Yusei asks if they have lost and says "The world...". Goodwin finishes his sentence, replying "... is done for". He stares back at the King of the Netherworld coming in their direction, noting its progress. Yusei asks why the King is coming here and he tells Yusei that the stairway is the place for the Divine Ritual. He has used the Crimson Dragon to bring the Signers here for the sake of that ritual.

He picks up the capsule containing Roman's arm, with a Mark of the Dragon. The mark begins to glow, causing the Signers to feel pain through their own marks. Jack remembers learning that Goodwin has a mechanical left arm, during the Fortune Cup, and asks if the arm in the capsule is his. Rex replies that it had belonged to his brother Roman, prompting Yusei to ask why he has it.

Goodwin laughs as he sets down the capsule and turns around. To everyone's surprise, the Condor dark mark appears on his back. Goodwin's jacket then tears as his muscles expand. His scleras turn pitch black and purple lines start to form over his now muscular body, showing his status as a Dark Signer. He unlocks the canister and rips off his mechanical arm. Using his other arm, he takes Roman's arm from the tank. He announces that, by using the Dark Signers' power, he will make this arm his own and holds it in place of the missing arm, where it attaches itself. The Crimson Dragon starts to resist becoming part of Rex, but he doesn't worry, saying it will just take time. Yusei asks Goodwin what he is trying to do. He replies that he will become the Ultimate God by using both the powers of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals.

Goodwin raises his arm and the Stairway rises further out of the ground. Everyone retreats back from Rex's residence, while the Stairway rises higher into the sky. Goodwin laughs manically with his view of the whole city. The Signers and their friends retreated back to the bridge leading to Rex's residence. An alter appears before Goodwin and he announces that the ritual shall be done via a Turbo Duel in the Condor geoglyph. He intends to defeat and sacrifice the Signers to the King of the Netherworld. Crow reminds Rex that it was him who asked Yusei and the others to defeat the Dark Signers. Yusei asks Goodwin what will happen to the King of the Netherworld if they win. He replies that it will disappear, but denies it will happen as he believes he has become a god.

Yusei accepts the Duel, Jack vows to disperse of Goodwin, Crow also rises to the challenge; Despite not being a Signer, he'll do anything for the kids in Satellite. Crow thinks in inspiration of the man from the Daedalus Bridge legend,. Goodwin grins hearing this. As the three Duelists start their engines, Yusei vows to stop the King of the Netherworld. The others provide encouragement for the trio.

The Condor geoglyph rotates, so that it tilts downwards. A compartment on the temple shuffles Goodwin's Deck. To make up for the handicap, Goodwin announces that he shall have triple to usual Life Points, 12000, and nobody may attack on their first turn. The others agree and Goodwin activates "Speed World" into the compartment on the temple. Yusei, Jack and Crow to ramp onto the geoglyph and use it as a Turbo Duel circuit.

Crow moves ahead of his allies to take the first move. He draws "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" with 100 ATK. He Normal Summons it and and follows up with Special Summoning "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" with 1700 ATK to its side. Setting 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, he ends his turn.

Jack moves up in front to make the next move. All the duelists' SPC go to 1. He Normal Summons "Mad Archfiend" with 1800 ATK and Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, ending his turn.

Yusei takes the lead for his move. All the duelists' SPC go to 2. After drawing, Yusei asks Rex why he became a Dark Signer.

Goodwin tells his opponents about the events that caused Roman to become a Dark Signer. A flashback shows Roman becoming host to both a Mark of the Dragon and the Spider dark mark. Rex says that his brother's body was chosen as the first place of battle. The powers of both a Signer and a Dark Signer resided within Roman's body. However, the Dark Signer's mark began to take over his body; the veins around the Spider mark turned purple and the change spread up the rest of his arm and onto his face. His eyes turn black, his skin turns brown and markings appear on his face, meaning that the power of the Dark Signers had taken him over. Roman believed that by throwing away his left arm, which carried the Signer's mark and leaving it to Rex, fate would take care of everything else.

Rex enters a room to meet Roman. Roman now has his left arm torn off and contained in the canister. Apart from his arm detached, his appearance is as normal. He rolls the canister back to Rex, telling Rex that the Signers will someday appear. No matter how long away it is, he demands Rex to gather them and use them to defeat him. He explains that two Gods were residing in his body and he had chosen the path of evil. He instructs Rex to take the canister and leave, while just a small part of his normal self remains. Roman hits a button triggering the Zero Reverse.

Rex obeyed fate and gathered the Signers. Up until then, he had reached a certain conclusion as he goes staring at the depths of the depths of destiny.

Rex tells them of his recent Duel with Roman; Goodwin fell to his knees and his Life Points drop from 1200 to 0. Roman approaches Rex and sees three Trap Cards Goodwin dropped, which he hadn't used; "Divine Wrath", "Mirror Force", and "Solemn Judgment". Seeing these cards, Roman understands that Rex wanted to lose on purpose. He grabs Rex by the shoulders, asking why he did it. Rex replies that he wanted to be like Roman and that Roman could not win against Yusei. He says that their fates won't change; in another 5000 years those sharing the same fate would appear, use the world as the battleground for their Gods and eventually die. Rex believes it to be his destiny to break this chain. He would do so using what Roman couldn't withstand: he will become a God and overcome fate. He must first die and wish earnestly, then take the arm Roman left him and use it as his own, possessing two Gods like Roman once did. Roman looks at his brother in concern. As Rex dies, a condor with glowing red eyes flies towards him, signaling his rebirth as a Dark Signer.

Present day. Goodwin says he will use the powers of the King of the Netherworld to destroy the world and rebuild it using the Crimson Dragon's power. He lifts his arms in triumph, announcing that he will recreate the world.

Yusei tells Goodwin not to joke around. Crow points out how Goodwin's selfish desires have affected the lives of people from Satellite, including Martha and the children. Jack refuses to allow Goodwin to do as he likes with his delusions. Yusei points up to Rex, telling him he is mistaken, it isn't God's power that tear down destiny, it's what everyone creates by gathering and fighting together. Goodwin grins and asks what that is they are gathering to fight for. The bonds between their friends, Yusei replies.

Yusei Normal Summons "Max Warrior" with 1800 ATK and Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone before ending his turn.

Goodwin starts his turn. All the duelists' SPC go to 3. Since he controls no monsters while his opponent's do, he is able to Special Summon "Oracle of the Sun". He then Normal Summons "Fire Ant Ascator". Tuning both monsters, he chants "When the sun arises, all darkness is dispelled. Light, shine brightly. Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!", as he Synchro Summons "Sun Dragon Inti". He removes "Fire Ant Ascator" from play to Special Summon "Weeping Idol". Next, he pays 1000 Life Points to Special Summon "Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka". "Dark Goddess Witaka" uses its effect to copy "Sun Dragon Inti's" Level. He Dark Tunes "Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka" and "Weeping Idol", chanting "When the path of darkness is opened, the voices of despair can be heard. Become death. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!" as he Dark Synchro Summons "Moon Dragon Quilla". Finally, Goodwin Sets two cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. "Quilla" sinks below its sun counterpart, as its effect activates in the End Phase destroying itself.

Crow wonders if all this is part of Rex's plan and begins his turn. He waves his finger, explaining that he doesn't know about God or fate, but he does know he will surpass them like the legendary man from the Daedalus Bridge legend. Goodwin points out that that man lost his left arm. Crow wonders what Goodwin is talking about. He chooses to ignore this and starts his turn.

All the duelists' SPC go to 4. Crow activates "Speed Spell - Tune Up 123", which raises "Mistral's" Level based on a dice roll. The word "daice" appears on Crow's monitor, while an animation of a dice spins around. A chart containing an index on how much the Level will increase by appears on the right side of the screen. The dice stops on 2, so "Mistral's" Level goes from 2 to 3. He Tunes "Mistral" and "Bora", Synchro Summoning "Blackwing Armor Master" with 2500 ATK. He then Special Summons "Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" with 2200 ATK to its side due to its effect to be Special Summoning if they are face-up Blackwing on Crow's field. "Armor Master " attacks "Sun Dragon Inti" with its "Black Hurricane" attack. "Armor Master" shoves a Wedge Counter into the face of the Inti's sun and survives the counter attack, due to its effect. Next, Crow uses "Armor Master's" effect to remove the counter. The sun cracks up as the ATK of "Inti" drops to 0. Crow orders "Elphin the Raven" to attack the damaged "Inti". "Elphin" leaves huge scratch marks in the monster, causing it to explode. Goodwin's Life Points drop to 8800 and his SPC drops to 2.

Goodwin laughs slightly, saying how it is an unforgivable offense to retaliate against a God and that the man from Daedalus Bridge legend learned this by losing his left arm. Yusei asks Goodwin if he's the legendary man. Goodwin plays on as normal. He uses the effect of "Inti" to destroy "Elphin" and inflict damage to Crow equal to its ATK. Crow's Life Points and SPC drop to 1800 and 2 respectively. Now that the Sun, "Inti", is gone, the Moon, "Quilla", comes out again.

The legendary man failed, Goodwin tells them, he couldn't go against destiny because he was a normal person and a useless human; in order to change fate, one must surpass humans and become a God. Crow refuses to believe it and let Goodwin shatter the legend he believed in.

Goodwin raises his arm and causes the Marks of the Dragon to disappear from the arms of the Signers and join together as the full dragon symbol appear on his chest. Goodwin laughs that he is the ultimate God.


	30. Spirits of Doom Part 2

**I don't own Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Angela Raines stands outside the Stairway to the Dragon Star, which is now surrounded by Sector Security, as she reports on recent happenings. The light in the form of the Condor Nazca Line appeared over Goodwin's mansion at about 11:47, she explains. Due to the purple flames surrounding the outside, they can't get any inside coverage. However she believes this could be connected to the similar events at the Arcadia Movement building, while Sector Security has released no information.

Goodwin tells his opponents how he, a once ordinary man, is now an ultimate God through the powers of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals. The Marks of the Dragon disappears from the Signers' arms and forms the complete dragon symbol on Goodwin's chest.

Crow Sets 2 Trap Cards and ends his turn.

The King of the Netherworld continues to make its way to the geoglyph, while Goodwin talks about fate and his opponents' companions watch anxiously from the sidelines.

Jack pulls up in front of his two partners to make his move, saying he doesn't know much about God and bonds and wish to surpass them. It's Jack's turn and he draws a card. Yusei and Jack's SPC go to 5 and Crow and Rex's SPC go to 3. Jack Sets a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone and Summons "Magic Hole Golem" with 2000 DEF. "Magic Hole Golem's" effect, allows Jack to attack Goodwin directly with "Mad Archfiend", whose ATK must be halved. "Mad Archfiend's" ATK drops to 900 and it leaps up to Goodwin, showering him with its "Bone Splash" attack. Goodwin's Life Points drop to 7900.

Crow tells Jack to not joke around and adds that Jack can't get rid of their bonds that easily. Crow activates his face-down "Shadow Dance", inflicting a further 1000 damage to Goodwin, lowering his Life Points to 6900 and SPC to 2. Yusei holds his hand over his heart as he talks about the bonds of a Signer and their friends. He activates his face-down; "Rising Rush", Special Summoning "Junk Synchron" with 1300 ATK. Jack ends his turn, allowing Yusei to take charge.

Yusei begins his turn. His and Jack's SPC go to 6, Crow's goes to 4 and Goodwin's SPC goes to 3. Yusei Tunes "Junk Synchron" and "Max Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Archer" with 2300 ATK. "Junk Archer" takes aim, as Yusei uses its effect. It fires an arrow through "Moon Dragon Quilla", removing it from play. Yusei attacks Goodwin directly with "Junk Archer", but Goodwin activates "Offering to the Immortals", which negated the attack, Summoned 2 "Ceremonial Tokens", and lets him add an "Earthbound Immortal" from his Deck to his hand. His opponent's realize what he's doing. Goodwin laughs and shows them the "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca" card. Crow accuses him of playing dirty. Yusei Sets 2 cards in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, ending his turn. "Moon Dragon Quilla" returns during the End Phase.

The Signers' friends continue to watch anxiously and Luna and Akiza worry for Yusei.

Goodwin begins his turn. Yusei and Jack's SPC go to 7, Crow's goes to 5 and Goodwin's goes to 4. Goodwin Releases his 2 monsters, causing the Earthbound Immortal heart to appear in the sky. The heart sucks people in the vicinity into it, including Angela and members of Sector Security. A flash of light appears around the heart and it becomes the condor, "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca". It spreads its wings and hovers over the stairway, standing with just a single ATK point. Yusei, Jack and Crow worriedly look up, but direct their attention to a noise coming from the King of the Netherworld. The King spots Wiraqocha Rasca and launches an army of smaller condors from its body in the direction of "Wiraqocha Rasca". The condors circle the Duel circuit. Rex laughs in triumph as his plan reaches its climax. As one of the small condors sneaks up on Yusei, it gets struck by Black Rose Dragon. Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon, summoned by Akiza and Luna to fight off the condors. Kuribon appears next to Luna, while Leo, Mina and Trudge cheer on Yusei, Jack and Crow respectively. Following some speech from Yusei about bonds and friendship surpassing fate, Goodwin continues his turn and activates "Wiraqocha Rasca's" effect.

Crow takes the lead, telling Goodwin how he had looked up to the Legendary man from the Daedalus Bridge legend and how he taught them to be strong and to never give up. Yusei is touched by Crow's speech. One of the smaller condors strikes Crow, causing to slightly deviate off course, but does no major damage. Crow, determine to protect Yusei's wish, chains "Life Exchange" to "Wiraqocha Rasca's" effect, forcing the Immortal to attack him. The massive blast throws Crow off the geoglyph and drops his Life Points to 1. Crow switches the Blackbird to flight mode, mimicking the legendary man and flies through "Moon Dragon Quilla", who gets destroyed by "Life Exchange". With "Quilla" gone, "Sun Dragon Inti" returns with 3000 ATK. Crow activates "Blackwing Anchor", releasing "Blackwing Armor Master". He lands back on the circuit, causing damage to the Blackbird, which he falls off of. Goodwin teases Crow about the legendary man and Sets a cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, ending his turn.

Crow looks up ahead at the Blackbird. He still has 1 Life Point and the card "Blackwing Anchor" continues to flash on the monitor of the Duel Runner. He collapses on the field and is excluded from the Duel after saying that their bonds haven't been broken yet.

Furious about what Goodwin has done to Crow, Jack begins his turn. Yusei and Jack's SPC go to 8 and Goodwin's goes to 5. As Jack begins his turn, the screen displaying the players stats no longer mentions Crow. Jack Summons "Sinister Sprocket" and Tunes it with "Magic Hole Golem" and "Mad Archfiend" to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend". He activates "Half Straight", halving "Red Dragon Archfiend's" ATK and causing that monster to attack the opponent directly if they have a monster with a higher ATK. Jack then declares a direct attack against Goodwin, however Goodwin uses "Sun Dragon Inti's" effect to reduce its own ATK to 0, meaning "Red Dragon Archfiend" would not be able to attack directly, as no longer has the lower ATK. Since "Wiraqocha Rasca" cannot be selected as an attack target, "Red Dragon Archfiend" can only attack "Inti" which would cause both to be destroyed, but Yusei activates "Scrubbed Raid", ending the Battle Phase. Goodwin advises Jack to take the path of a true king, while Yusei talks him into acting otherwise. Jack reflects on how he betrayed his friends to become King. Goodwin offers further persuasion and orders him to eliminate Yusei. Jack refuses and continues "Red Dragon Archfiend's" attack, destroying "Inti". Goodwin's Life Points drop to 5400 and due to "Inti's" effect, Jack's drop to 2500.

Jack and Goodwin's SPC go down to 7 and 4 respectively. During the End Phase, "Quilla" is revived. Jack Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, ending his turn. Goodwin questions Jack's decision. As Jack replies, he thinks of Carly, saying that it was her who taught him about love, bonds and friendship.

Yusei's starts his turn. His SPC goes to 9, Jack's goes to 8 and Goodwin's goes to 5. Yusei uses "Junk Archer's" effect, in an attempt to remove "Quilla" from play, but Goodwin activates "Destruct Potion", destroying "Quilla" and gaining Life Points equal to its ATK. Goodwin Life Points rise to 7900 and "Inti" revives in "Quilla's" absence. Goodwin boasts about how futile he made "Junk Archer's" effect and Yusei defeatedly ends his turn. Goodwin dares Yusei and Jack to fight and defeat him and laughs malevolently about creating a new world.

The Duel continues with Yusei and Jack Dueling Rex Goodwin, while Crow remains out of action. The King of the Netherworld draws closer, sending his minions to attack Yusei and Jack. Akiza and Luna fend them off with "Black Rose Dragon" and "Ancient Fairy Dragon". With the King of the Netherworld quickly approaching, Goodwin claims that once it reaches the shrine, the Signers will be sacrificed and darkness will reign; but first, they must take some destruction. Yusei replies that no matter what, they will keep fighting. Jack agrees, saying that they will not give up.

Goodwin begins his turn. Yusei, Jack and Goodwin's SPC go to 10, 9 and 6 respectively. Yusei realizes that Goodwin will attack Jack, seeing as his field is empty. But Jack plays "Fiendish Chain", negating the effect of "Sun Dragon Inti" and preventing it from attacking or being Released. Goodwin reminds Jack of what the latter had once said, "no matter how much a person casts aside, people don't become lonely" and refutes it by saying that people fall into loneliness easily and that loneliness is death. Before death, a person thinks about neither his friends nor himself, much less about bonds and that it's an obvious thing since he falls into death alone. He offers to return Jack to his former self, when he was King of Turbo Duels, by restoring his feelings of loneliness and despair. Using the effect of "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca", Goodwin reduces Jack's Life Points to 1 by skipping his own Battle Phase. With Jack's Life Points below 1000, "Fiendish Chain" is destroyed, allowing "Inti" to attack Jack directly. Goodwin invites Jack to look at and feel the death before his eyes and orders the King of the Netherworld to sacrifice him. The King sends a blast across the city in the direction of the Duel, causing Jack to lose control of his Duel Runner. Goodwin asks Jack if he feels death and despair, but Jack replies that he feels despair and loneliness, but only because death isn't before them. Jack then crashes into the geoglyph flame and flies off from his Duel Runner, excluding him from the Duel. Yusei passes his fallen friend, and Jack tells Yusei that even though his Duel Runner is no longer beside him, his feelings are. Jack then looks at the face-down card that he had Set earlier. Crow adds that even though their Life Points are at 1, their feelings are at 10000. Leo, Xx, and Trudge encourage Yusei to win.

Yusei continues the Duel, stating that he has received everyone's feelings. Goodwin asks Yusei if he is trying to lessen the fear of death before his very eyes. He then Sets a card and ends his turn. Yusei takes his turn and draws a card. Yusei's SPC increase to 11 and Rex's SPCs to 7. He then activates the effect of "Junk Archer", but Goodwin's activates a Trap Card, "Passion of Baimasse" to negate the effect of "Junk Archer" and destroy it. Yusei is forced to Summon "Shield Warrior" with 1600 DEF and ends his turn by Setting one card. Goodwin mocks him by asking if "Shield Warrior" is everyone's feelings. He tells Yusei that defense is meaningless against "Wiraqocha Rasca", claiming that he shall let Yusei taste death and loneliness; that there, bonds don't exist. Goodwin takes his turn; Yusei's SPC increase to 12 and Rex's SPC to 8. He tells Yusei that he'll take him where Jack and Crow are. He activates the effect of his "Earthbound Immortal", reducing Yusei to 1 Life Point and his SPC to 9. Goodwin tells Yusei to feel despair and death, but Yusei replies that he will not be discouraged, not yet; as long as there is hope, he won't despair and the support for that hope is the bonds he shares with his friends.

Yusei takes his turn. Yusei's SPC increase to 10 and Rex's SPC to 9. He activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", drawing two cards, then discarding one, "Sonic Chick". He then Summons the Tuner monster, "Debris Dragon" and activates its effect to Special Summon a monster with 500 or less ATK from his Graveyard; Special Summoning "Sonic Chick". He then tunes them together, along with "Shield Warrior", to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" with 2500 ATK. Goodwin tells him that this is as far as Yusei goes because his ATK is too low. Yusei denies it, stating that through his friends' bonds, hope will not be weakened. Goodwin asks what he means, which prompts Yusei to activate the effect of Crow's Trap Card "Blackwing Anchor" which increases Yusei's ATK by the ATK of the previously Released "Blackwing Armor Master", to 5000. Yusei attacks and destroys "Sun Dragon Inti" with "Stardust Dragon", and Goodwin attempts to activate the effect of "Inti" to defeat Yusei. But Yusei Releases "Stardust" to activate its effect and prevent the effect of "Inti" from defeating him. Rex's Life Points fall to 5900 and his SPC to 8. Goodwin sighs and claims that the cycle of Signers and Dark Signers won't end this way. He attempts to Special Summon "Moon Dragon Quilla" since "Initi" was destroyed, but he is unable to due to Yusei activating Jack's Trap Card, "Conquest of the Supreme Ruler"; which allows Yusei to prevent Goodwin's Normal and Special Summons during a turn in which a Synchro Monster destroyed another, thus breaking Goodwin's loop. Yusei ends his turn, telling Goodwin that as long as they aren't lonely, they won't fall into despair. The effect "Stardust Dragon" returns it to the field during the End Phase.

Goodwin tells Yusei that he has fallen into complete darkness and perfect despair. He continues to tell him that he can't reset the world until he becomes a God. Yusei then asks if he has forgotten Roman to which Rex Goodwin doesn't understand. Yusei explains that Goodwin went against fate once when he went off the Daedalus Bridge, but only because he wanted to reach his brother. Yusei reminds Goodwin that the arm he has is Roman's. Goodwin replies that it doesn't matter as Yusei's Life Points are at 1 and the King of the Netherworld is getting closer and closer. He tells Yusei that as long as Jack and Crow can't resume riding, victory is his once he defeats Yusei.

It's Goodwin's turn and he draws a card. Yusei's SPC increase to 11 and Rex's SPC to 9. Goodwin attacks Yusei directly with "Wiraqocha Rasca", and the "Earthbound Immortal" dives straight for the Signer until Jack tells Yusei to use one of his cards on the right. Yusei then understands why Jack didn't use the card earlier and activates the Continuous Trap Card "Scrubbed Raid" to end Goodwin's Battle Phase by sending one card from the field into the Graveyard, sending "Scrubbed Raid" itself as the cost. Shocked, Goodwin activates the Trap Card "Meteor Prominence", discarding two cards to inflict 2000 damage to his opponent. Yusei counters by activating the Trap Card "Joint Future", sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card, saving Yusei. Goodwin attempts to activate the second effect of "Meteor Prominence", which allows the user to add it from his Graveyard to his hand next turn in exchange for skipping his Draw Phase. But Yusei counters with the other effect of "Joint Future" shuffling the negated card into the opponent's Deck. With nothing else to do, Goodwin ends his turn.

Yusei asks Goodwin if he really wants to become a God. Thinking that Yusei is messing with him, Goodwin tells Yusei that he cannot become a God unless he surpasses his brother. Yusei tells him that he is wrong, because people have things they can never forget. Yusei then thinks back to his father. Yusei says that it's in their hearts and that Roman is in Goodwin's heart. Yusei tells him that Goodwin isn't trying to surpass fate but go against it with Roman, asking him "Isn't that we call a bond?" A young Roman appears before Goodwin and shakes his head at him as if forsaking him. Yusei's Deck then lights up. The Crimson Dragon birthmark suddenly leaves Goodwin's chest and returns to their respective Signers. TO Yusei's sheer shock, the Dragon Tail birthmark then disappears from his arm and is replaced by the Dragon Head birthmark; and the Dragon Tail birthmark appears on Crow's arm. Goodwin is shocked and asks why the Crimson Dragon isn't lending him the power to be a God. Yusei tells him the Crimson Dragon has chosen bonds and that their bonds will surpass fate. The Crimson Dragon birthmark then appears on Yusei's back once more as everyone puts their hopes into him.

Yusei takes his turn and draws. Yusei's SPC increase to 12 and Goodwin's to 9. Yusei's drawn "Majestic Dragon", and then due to "Stardust Dragon" being on the field, Yusei Special Summons "Stardust Xiaolong" to the field from the Graveyard. He then Normal Summons "Majestic Dragon" and tunes them together to Synchro Summon "Majestic Star Dragon". The King of the Netherworld begins to make its final approach toward the altar and everyone begins to flee. Yusei activates the effect of "Majestic Star Dragon", negating that of "Wiraqocha Rasca". In addition, Yusei activates the Trap Card "Synchro Baton" to increase the ATK of "Majestic Star Dragon" by 600 for each Synchro Monster in their Graveyard. Since there are four Synchro Monsters in the Graveyard, its ATK becomes 6200. "Majestic Star Dragon" attacks and destroys "Wiraqocha Rasca" with "Shooting Blaster Sonic". "Majestic Star Dragon" then gives the Crimson Dragon a physical form and the Crimson Dragon proceeds to attack the King of the Netherworld. The King of the Netherworld blasts a beam from its maw, but the Crimson Dragon simply flies right through it. Before it attacks, Yusei is seemingly transported to another dimension.

Yusei awakens to find all of the Dark Signers, except Carly, unconscious on the ground. Goodwin, before he becomes a Dark Signer, appears before Yusei along with Roman. He tells Roman that they have seemingly chosen the wrong path and, without Yusei, they would've never realized it. He tells Yusei that the means of fighting against fate is the human's friend's bonds and that it has been right in front of him the entire time. Goodwin then asks Yusei to take care of all those who were Dark Signers. Goodwin then turns to Roman and tells him that they will settle fate with their bonds. Since they became Dark Signers by choice, they get no second chance. Roman agrees and both begin to walk toward a bright light. Yusei yells for them to wait but they don't respond and disappear into the light. The Crimson Dragon follows through on its attack and emerges from the King of the Netherworld's back, and the King is engulfed in a giant beam of light and disintegrates. With Goodwin defeated, the temple and the Condor geoglyph both vanish. Jack and Crow fall off the geoglyph but are saved by "Majestic Star Dragon", which flies around the sky. Leo, Luna, Akiza, Mina, and Trudge all wave. It begins to rain sparkling gold as the world returns to normal and "Majestic Star Dragon" disappears into the sunrise.

With the Dark Signers defeated, New Domino City returns to normal and everyone resumes their normal lives and recall nothing about the Dark Signers or the geoglyphs, much to Carly Carmine's disappointment. Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Mina sit at a table, looking at Misty Tredwell's latest pictures and comment that she looks great as usual. Luna explains Kalin Kessler and Greiger have taken trips somewhere. Devack's whereabouts are not mentioned. Luna notes that none of them have returned yet. Leo mentions that Yusei is late when Trudge pulls up noting that Jack and Crow haven't shown up either. Carly, disguised as an old man, reveals herself and is shocked that the two haven't shown up, thinking there could be a scoop. Trudge asks her if she already has a scoop but Carly remarks that no one remembers anything and she doesn't remember anything after she became a Dark Signer. Akiza smiles and is thankful that everyone in New Domino City and Satellite have returned.

Back at Satellite, Yusei, Jack and Crow stand at the Daedalus Bridge. Crow declares that they finally did it and it's no longer a dream. Jack smiles and admits that it was a tough battle. Yusei states that with this, New Domino City and Satellite will finally be one again. The Legend of Daedalus Bridge has finally become a reality as a highway that connects the two has been built. Jack states that there is still something left undone. Crow agrees and all of them hop onto their Duel Runners, start a Duel, and race down the new bridge. Yusei say that they will ride towards their future. As they race down the bridge, Yusei yells out "Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Then Yusei defeats some nuts from the future. Xx was flashing white and said, "Looks like I have to go."


End file.
